Full Moon
by Mmm.Bby
Summary: Bella started feeling different changes with her body. A week after Edward left her stranded in the woods, Bella has had the biggest change of her life. Rated M for future Mature Content and Language. No it is not a Bella/Jacob story! 18 only! Lemons!
1. Preface

**Full Moon**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella started feeling different changes with her body. A week after Edward left her stranded in the woods, Bella has had the biggest change of her life.

Mature Content

OOC

Non-canon pairing

Strong Language

The story will be mostly Bella's POV.

* * *

**Preface**

-Third Person POV-

Bella couldn't figure out what was going on in her life. Fist, she became sick, worse than she has ever been. Second, Edward leaves her because he never truly loved her. Thirdly, she turned into something she never thought existed.

She started feeling the effects of her body changing. Her mother assured her that it was simply her growing into more of a women and that the symptoms would soon be a thing of the pass, blaming them on late puberty. Bella knew better though, these were not normal hormonal things going on in her system. The week of her eighteenth birthday, Bella became ill. It started as dizziness and body aches but she simply ignored them. When Edward noticed the spike in her body temperature, he grew worried that she was honestly sick.

"Bella, you're burning up! Are you feeling alright, love?" His velvety voice laced with his concern.

Bella waved her hand at him as if shooing a fly. "Fit as ever. It is just a bit warm in here is all."

That was the night of her birthday, when all hell broke lose. Something as simple as a paper cut was blown out of proportion, normal Edward behavior, throwing her into a table of glass dishes; spilling even more of her calling blood and sent Jasper over the edge. Of course, Bella being as kind as she is, didn't accuse Jasper of anything. It was a simple accident and he was acting out of instinct, no harm no fowl.

After that night, Edward stopped stay with Bella while she slept. He no longer picked her up for school, held her hand while walking her to her classes... hardly touched her at all. All the while, Bella started feeling even more ill than before. The fever grew higher, the aches became more intense, the dizziness now gone but replaced with splitting headaches that caused her to sleep more than normal. She also started to noticed that she was getting taller. Sure, Charlie was a good six foot one but Renee was only a touch over five foot, Bella figured she had finished growing after she started high school.

It had been a full week since her birthday and Bella was completely confused and hurt that Edward and his entire family was ignoring her. Edward showed up for school alone the past week and never stayed for lunch, the one time they could talk about things amongst themselves at school, yet he choose to either walk away from the table Bella came to or he would simply not show at all. Bella's friends were worried about what was going on between the two, even though Mike was thrilled about their relationship issues hoping he would get his chance now, he never acted on anything.

That was the day that Edward left Bella's life. He took her for a walk in the woods behind Charlie's house that turned into him crushing her heart, that she gave to him without hesitation, telling her that he didn't truly love her and that he had played it out for too long. To her surprise she didn't scream at him, not that she didn't want to, she accepted his words and then he was gone in a flash.

Bella stumbled around the cold rainy forest, trying to follow behind him but when she ended up tripping over a tree root, she tumbled to the ground... sobbing, not moving at all. She had no idea how long she had laid on the damp ground, it could have been minutes for all she knew but it felt like a lifetime to her. She was to the point she wouldn't care if an animal came by and ended her short-lived life, she would have to think about _him_ anymore than.

When she heard the voice of her cousin, Sam, calling her name into the night air... she was brought back to her reality. _He_ was gone._ He_ left her. Sam asked her if she was okay but she could only respond with one thing. _They are gone. He left me!_ Sam took her back to her house where Charlie carried her inside to the sofa, laying her out -wet clothes and all- while the doctor from the reservation examined her.

Dr. Gerandy was concerned about her fever and that was when Sam jumped to her side. Asking her questions about how she was feeling and how long she had felt like she did. When she answered him saying about a week, Sam gave everyone in the room and concerned look. She knew there was something he wasn't telling her but she was much too exhausted to argue with him. She slipped into unconsciousness and Sam was able to begin discussing what was to become of Bella in the very near future.

Sam did the one thing he could think of. He called in his father and grandfather.

Bella awoke days later to four men staring down at her trembling body. It was her father, Sam, her Uncle Joshua and her grandfather. She panicked when she saw their faces but they tried their best to calm her down. Bella had then noticed that her feet were hanging over the edge of her bed. It appeared to her that she had grown at least five inches over the few days that she was asleep, but she didn't know how something like that was possible.

When the splitting pains became too much for her, she started screaming out, demanding for them to tell her what was happening to her. Sam stood his ground as everyone else fell back, trying his best to command her to calm herself but she couldn't. She was trembling so intensely now that her entire bed was shaking. That is when Sam took action and scooped her into his arms, leaping out of her bedroom window and into the forest.

He finally came to a stop when they reached a small clearing that had a stream flowing through it. Sam pulled his shirt off and dipped it into the water, wringing out the extra and then wiping down her face trying to cold her. Sam recognized the intense jerking of her muscles and took a step back, repeating to her that everything will be over in a minute. She was still confused by his words but then she felt the sharp ripping of her flesh and the fire rising in her scalp. Crying out in the pain, she stood her ground until it was too much taking her to her knees. She tried to crawl for the stream, hoping the cool water would ease the fire. Then the pain was gone.

Looking into the stream of crystal clear water... Bella was staring at the reflection of a white and gray wolf.

* * *

_AN: Okay, I know everyone is probably going to hate me for starting a new story but... eh. I am stuck on my others right now and I just felt like doing something different. I will finish the others in time but I just need to think about where to go with them. Plus my laptop decided to die on me so I am stuck using my ghetto desktop that hardly works. So, yeah. Please don't shoot me!_

**Anyways. Tell me what you think so far and if you want me to continue with this one.**

_**All reviews are welcome!**_

**-Jenn**


	2. Chapter 1

_AN: I just want to thank the people whom left comments or PMs about this story. I know that I took awhile to update but school comes first, I am sure people understand. But, Here is chapter one. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

The italics are the mental talking for the wolves. And I know that the ages are not right for some of the wolves but, my story... plus I have my reasons.

* * *

**Chapter One**

This cannot be right... it's just not possible! Bella was screaming in her mind. That was when she heard a deep chuckle that was joined by a throaty barking sound. Spinning around she saw a rather large black wolf standing feet from her. _It is okay Bella, it's me, Sam._ She heard in her mind, freaking her out more than she already was. Sam's mind chuckled at her again. _This is the way we communicate while in wolf form. You are fine Bella, but, you need to focus on calming yourself down so you are able to change back._ Bella could heard the stern edge to his mental voice.

-BPOV-

_Sam, I have a question. _-Bella

_What Bella? _-Sam

_Why the hell am I am wolf!? _I screeched.

Sam barked his throaty laugh. _Well, if you haven't figured out that our legends are true by now... than I honestly don't know what to tell you Bells._

I groaned. _Okay, yeah, I know they are true. But, why are we wolves? Not like I have always been like this..._

_Well, it is in our blood. We are only effected by the werewolf gene when there are leeches around. So, you can thank you friends for that._ Sam sort of snarled the last bit.

Sam spent the next hour or so telling me about what we do as the 'protectors' yet he was wary about me actually doing anything because I am the only girl wolf known as of now. Sexist if you ask me. Sam had me lay on the cold forest floor for what seemed like days to get myself calm enough to phase back. Charlie and Uncle Josh had brought me out a shirt and pair of shorts to wear once I was able to phase back, while Sam hide behind a nearby tree claiming he didn't want to see his cousin naked; fine by me.. I didn't want to see him naked either.

He had shown me a few times how it felt when he would phase back to his human form, trying to give me ideas of how to calm down. Finally I was able to clear my thoughts enough to calm down and the next thing I knew, I was laying buck naked in the damp grass. I quickly pulling on the shirt and shorts, and was meet by Sam a few moments later.

We both ran back to my house, which was only a short distance but running had to be the most amazing thing I have ever felt. I felt so free and not tripping over everything in my wake was nice for a change. I walked into the back door first and I was met by old Quil. Wasn't expecting him to be here. He ushered me toward the living room where Charlie, Josh, Grandpa and a few of the tribal elders sat around along with a guy that seemed familiar but I couldn't place him.

His skin was the same beautiful reddish brown russet color as I remembered Jacob's is. Only wearing a pair of cut off shorts, his rounded muscles were bared in all their gorgeous glaring. His deep brown eyes sort of twinkled when I met them and then he smirked at my ogling. I felt the instant flush rise in my cheeks at my being caught and everyone in the room laughed at this.

"Isabella, please have a seat. We have much to discuss." old Quil spoke as he took a seat in Charlie's normal armchair.

Old Quil explained mostly the same things Sam had earlier but he went into more details about it. I was also told about different feats that us 'werewolves' had. Like; our speed, shape-shifting, able to communicate in our minds in wolf form, better senses and imprinting. The only reason imprinting was not added into these was because Sam spoke up when old Quil failed to mention it. I was assured that it wasn't a certain, set-in-stone thing because as of the three of us that were already wolves; Sam was the only one to have imprinted.

It hurt a little to know that Charlie and Renee both had known this was a possibility for me to become like this. Everything sort of feel into place now. Making sense about way Charlie didn't like me dating Edward to begin with, sure he trusted Carlisle but he didn't trust me being around them like I had been all summer. I was informed that the Cullens might have suspected what I was becoming, that is why they left. I didn't believe that though... Edward really didn't love me. I knew that for sure. Billy was really concerned now that I had changed, of all people to change they thought it would only be the male members of the tribal family and they would be more of a pure blooded Quileute to turn. And me being so much like my parents then like Renee's Quileute side, they never thought it would be a problem for me. He was just worried that Jacob would be next.

I was also informed that I was on leave from school because I have 'mono'. Lame excuse but whatever that helps me stay away from my so called friends for awhile. I was also not allowed to speak of our legend to anyone outside of the tribe and I wasn't allowed to tell anyone what I was. I hated that because, I hated keeping things from my real friends. Eventually, everyone had left except for Charlie [of course], Sam, Jared and myself. Charlie orders six pizzas and then headed up to his room once he had grabbed three slices and disappeared for the rest of the night. Sam and Jared said that I had to go look at myself because I wouldn't believe how much I have changed.

Sure, I knew that I had gotten taller since I woke up from my days of sleep, but I hadn't looked in a mirror yet.

I climbed the stairs two at a time and got into my room. Standing in front of my closet door where the full length mirror was hanging. I couldn't believe how different I did look. Yeah, okay my face hadn't changed any. My teeth were a sparkling white, my hair was glossier. All of the muscles in my arms and legs were more defined but not disgustingly so. Slowly pulling up the bottom of my shirt, I uncovered a six pack of abs that I never thought that I would have.

When I heard a wolf whistle, no pun intended, from behind me; I turned to face Jared standing in my doorway.

I noticed his eyes racking down my body, drinking me in like some horny school boy. Slowly his gaze came back up my body and I felt sort of self conscious at the attention that I was getting from this rather... gorgeous guy. The blood was pooling in my cheeks yet again from the millionth time tonight as his eyes locked with mine.

"Can I help you?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

He shook his head. "Just admiring the view."

I scoffed at him and picked up a shoe from the floor, chucking it at his head. "Pig."

Of course, he caught it before it could make contact and chuckled at me. "Tsk, tsk. No need for violence Bells."

"Do not egg her on Jared!" Sam's alpha voice boomed through the house and Jared's smug smirk fell from his face.

I couldn't help myself and stuck at my tongue at him. "Ha!"

When Jared's eyes fell to my backside, I looked down to notice the shorts I had on were barely covering me at all. I threw another shoe at him, this time it smacked him right in the side of his head and I laughed out loud at his dazed expression.

We went back downstairs to eat our dinner and to my surprise, Sam had already eaten an entire pizza and was working on his second. I feel bad for Emily having to feed this man everyday. I ended up eating half of a pizza myself and I let the guys fight over the remaining one in the kitchen. I just lounged on the couch and flipped through the movie channels trying to find something to watch while the guys joked and played in the kitchen. I guess I fell asleep on the couch because I woke up the next morning with a very excited Sam standing over me with a wicked grin on his face. I glanced at the clock and it flashed 4am.

"Wake up Bells, time to go on patrol!" he said in a way too cheerful voice for such an ungodly hour.

I groaned. "You're joking right?"

"No joke, Bells. I sent Jared home to get some sleep so I am taking you out to get used to what we do." he gave me an apologetic look. "Don't worry though, you wont have to do this all the time. There are a few others we have been watching and it wont be long before they phase. Plus, I don't really like the idea of my baby cousin out there where the leeches could get her." he finished with a growl.

I sighed and stood up from the couch. "Fine, can I change clothes first?"

Sam shook his head. "Just grab an extra set of clothes to take with you. You will be loosing the ones you are wearing now anyways."

I eyed him curiously and he shook his head, pointing up the stairs.

After grabbing a new set of clothes, forgoing underwear, I headed back downstairs to Sam sitting on the couch with a rather large mixing bowl of cereal. I just shook my head at him. After I had grabbed some food myself and Sam was finished raiding the kitchen we headed out the back door and into the woods, to the clearing from the day before. Sam turned back toward me and the next thing I knew he had pushed my shoulders back.

I stumbled slightly but got my balance, throwing a glare at him. "What the hell was that for!?"

He chuckled darkly and pushed me again. This time I growled at him and he just smiled broadly before doing it once more.

"Seriously, stop it!" I snarled.

"Come on, Bells. Get mad. You need to phase but you are too young to be able to control it. So..." he took another step closer to me and flicked the tip of my nose. "get mad."

I narrowed my eyes at him and could feel my fingers starting to tremble. Sam pushed my shoulders back again and I stood my ground. This time he narrowed his eyes at me and before I could register what he was doing, he leaped at me, pushing me to the ground. I tried to kick him off but he had me pinned completely down with my arms the my sides. I growled at him and he just laughed.

Urgh! I hate being laughed at. This is so not fair, first I couldn't hold my own against vampires before and now I am strong but I cannot budge Sam's big butt! Another growl came form my chest and it actually scared me this time. I really wasn't used to these things coming out of little o' Bella. With that roar Sam jumped up and disappeared behind and tree and came back as his big black wolf form. I could feel the tremors getting stronger and I focused on what I needed to do. It didn't take much after that and then I saw the small little white fabric shreds falling down around me.

I sighed.

_I will buy you a new set of pajamas Bella._

I rolled my eyes at him.

Sam took the time to run me around the area and explained to me what to look out for and differences between the scents of certain things. When we came around the ridge where the Cullens house is I was hit by a strong sickly sweet smell that made me almost gag. But, there was one smell that stood out from all of it, that wasn't disgusting, honeysuckle and roasted pecans. It was like heaven. But that thought made Sam growl at me and I snapped back fast and was back into patrol mode.

The next few months went on like normal.

The three of us would hang out at either my house or Sam's. I had to end up using my college savings to help pay back all of the groceries that we ate at Charlie's, he said he didn't mind but I wasn't going to let it go. I had learned to control myself enough to go back to school without phasing in front of anyone. My friends knew something was different about me but I just told them I had a growth spurt and they let it go, except for Lauren and Jessica; they were the ones that were really pushing my control. I wanted to scare them a little but Sam ordered me not to touch them... and alpha word is law. Dammit!

Emily had taken me shopping a few weeks back and I was stocked back up on my clothes that had been destroyed during my sloppy phases and I had to pick up some new shorts and undershirts for the guys because I ended up going through most of their clothes as well. The shopping trip was fun, until, I ran into a tiny girl with cropped black hair that reminded me so much of Alice. I ended up breaking down in the middle of Victoria's Secret and Jared had to come carry me out. Talk about embarrassing.

Sam and Jared spent a few weeks teaching me how to fight if it would happen to come down to it. It was fun. I got to finally pay Jared back for all the times he would sneak peeks at me while we were phasing. I swear, he was just as bad as Mike Newton. After I had been successfully trained in 'how to kill a bloodsucker 101' Emily and Charlie said I deserved a relaxing day and sent Emily and myself to the spa for the day. It was nice being pampered like that except for the waxing part, I could have lived without that.

Now, only weeks from the holiday that I hate... Valentine's Day, we have been keeping a close eye on a few of the guys on the rez. At first only Embry was showing signs of phasing but then there were a few others Collin, Brady and... Jake. Billy was more worried now than he had been since my change. Sam had set up times for us to watch each of their houses, most of the time I was sent to Collin's, Jared to Brady's and Sam would bounce between Embry and Jake.

Today, though, I had to go to school.

Sam promised he would let me know if I was needed by calling me or just coming to get me. It was the first warmer day of the year today, surprisingly for February, so I got to wear a comfortable outfit for once and not have to worry about over heating my body. Nothing is worse than starting to sweat while sitting in the middle of an English class. As soon as I pulled into the parking lot and had my truck off, Mike Newton was headed my way. I thought awfully seriously about jumping out and running from him but that would only prolong what he wanted. I slowly climbed out of my truck and grabbed my backpack on the way.

Pretending to be clumsy every day, was a complete pain in my butt now.

Damn graceful werewolves.

When I turned around I was face to face, with Mike.

"Hey Bella." He smiled.

I put on my best fake smile. "Hi Mike."

He started to fidget around with his jacket and shuffle his feet.

He was nervous. Great, last time he was nervous about talking to me, he asked me to prom.

"I was wondering..." Mike trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

I sighed, hoping he didn't hear it. "What Mike?"

"Well, uh, I was wondering if you would want to go to the movies Friday?" He was barely able to get it out with his stuttering.

"Uh, I don't know if that is a good idea Mike. Plus, I am suppose to be hanging out with some friends on the rez Friday night anyways." I tried to sound sincere about it.

Mike's face fell, "Oh. Well, maybe another time."

"Yeah, thanks for asking though." I smiled slightly which he gave a weak one back.

Just then I heard a low deep growl, too low for human ears, come from the woods across the lot and knew admittedly that it was Sam's. I looked up in the direction of it and I saw Sam striding out of the trees coming straight at me. His face was worried and I noticed his hands were trembling, which was odd for him because his control was perfect now. He didn't say anything when he reached me but he grabbed my arm and turned me back toward my truck, pushing me to the passenger side and he drove. Once we were out of the lot and a little ways down the road, he pulled over and we got out, running into the cover of the forest.

"We have four new ones to deal with right now and I need you to go to Collin and Brady please. Jared is dealing with Embry but I have to go deal with Paul, he is freaking out and we cannot get him calm so you need to stay away. Once you get the boys back to normal I need you to get them back to my house and into new clothes, keep them away from Emily. Now, phase."

Sam didn't even bother stripping his shorts off, he just burst out into his wolf form and took off. I made quick work with my shorts and t-shirt, tying them to my ankle and took off running, phasing as I went. Once I had phased my mind was filling with worried thoughts and frantic yelling.

_What is going on!?_

_Why am I a wolf?_

_What the fuck kind of shit is this?_

_So the legends are true!_

The last statement came from Embry and I laughed that he was so calm about this.

_Bella!?_

_Hey, Embry! Nice to see you have grown up... finally._ I teased.

_Oh, ha-ha, funny Bells. _Embry snorted.

_Stop chatting dammit and go to the Collin and Brady._ Sam growled.

With that I pushed myself farther and easily found the two small wolves huddled together just inside the woods off of First Beach. I eased my way closer to them and they both took note that I wasn't going to hurt them. Their thoughts were all jumbled with questions and worries, I just wanted to comfort them. They didn't know any more than I did about this when it happened to me.

I felt someone close phase and then another, with Embry and Jared's thoughts gone, I was happy he wasn't having troubles. Damn him for getting off easy with this. Took me hours to phase back!

Sam's laugh brought me back to the two in front of me.

Closing the distance between the two of them and myself and nuzzled my muzzle against each of their faces and I could almost feel them calm with my gentle touches. I started talking to them, telling them that they were fine but that they needed to clear their minds and focus on being human again. Just as I felt Brady ready to phase Jared stepped up beside me with two pairs of clothes for the boys. Jared set the clothes down at my feet and took a few steps forward and lovingly rubbed his large hand down Collin's head and back, calming him. I was surprised by his actions, annoying Jared, being... caring.

Just then Brady phased and huddled up into a ball on the ground. Jared took him a set of clothes to put on and I continued to talk Collin down and after another hour he finally phased with the help of Jared showing him a few times. Once he was dressed and Jared had them off toward Sam's house I phased back and changed so I could walk back.

I walked slowly beside the two frightened boys with Jared leading the way and we reached the house in just a short time. I held the screen door open for them to go in a once I stepped in my eyes connected with a set of warm honey brown pools that were staring back at me and it felt like everyone else had fallen off the end of the earth and it was only the two of us standing there.

* * *

_AN: Yay, next chapter you will learn who Bella is with in the story. I will try to update by the middle of this coming week but it really depends on how this week goes for my classes. Tell me what you think so far and there may be a sneak peek in it for you._


	3. Chapter 2

_AN: I know that it has taken awhile for me to update this story and I am sorry for that. With my finals and family matters, I have been pretty busy. I am not even in my home state right now due to my friends father passing away but, I cannot sleep so I finished up this chapter and figured you all would probably like to read it. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

_**Previously:** I walked slowly beside the two frightened boys with Jared leading the way and we reached the house in just a short time. I held the screen door open for them to go in a once I stepped in my eyes connected with a set of warm honey brown pools that were staring back at me and it felt like everyone else had fallen off the end of the earth and it was only the two of us standing here._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Two**

-BPOV-

When I was finally able to look away from his eyes, though I didn't want to for some reason, I took in the sight of this man standing across the room from me.

He was about 6'3"or 6'4" with cropped black hair that was in a ruffled messy spikes that went in different directions, from phasing obviously. His muscles were much stronger and cut than Jared's and his gorgeous skin was slightly lighter than the other Quileute guys around. He was in a pair of Sam's basketball shorts that were hanging dangerously low on his hips, showing off his muscular abs and the delicious V that disappeared into his shorts. As my eyes wondered up I took in his broad chest and strong arms. When I got to his face I noticed the slight stubble that was on his chin and jaw line, his perfect square jaw was strong and I noticed him tensing it, his lips were full and pouty but not overly so. Then I rested on his gorgeous honey eyes and I just wanted to melt into them.

There was something about this man that made me feel safe and that I never wanted to leave his side. Like I was a magnet and I was being drawn straight to him. I wanted to be close to him no... I needed to be close to him.

It was then that I noticed him taking me in as well and a beautiful smile spread across his face and his sparkling white teeth shined bright even in the dull lighting of the front room. When I heard Sam mumble 'shit' under his breath I broke my gaze from the gorgeous man and looked at him confused. Before I could ask him about it Emily came in and announced the food was ready.

I was so happy to hear her say that, that I was the first to the table. Everyone laughed at me when they came into the kitchen and I had just taken a bite of my eggs.

"What?" I asked, covering my mouth with my hand.

Embry snorted. "Hungry much Bells?"

I nodded and took another bite of my eggs.

Everyone was digging into their plates while Emily leaded against the sink, staying away from us as Sam asked her to. I hadn't even noticed anyone sitting to my left until I felt a hand gently run against my inner thigh. Of course it startled me and I jumped, falling right out of my chair and onto my butt in between my now empty seat and Brady. I looked up to see everyone staring down at me like I had just grown a second head then, Paul's deep chuckles made everyone else join in the laughter.

Sam leaned over the side of the table looking right at me laughing. "Really Bella, we are suppose to be graceful." Shaking his head. "Only you."

I gave a sarcastic laugh. "Ha-ha... stick it Uley!"

"Love you too princess." He retorted with another snort.

–

The tribal elders paid another visit to us to explain everything to the new 'protectors' of our group. Once they had finished Old Quil dismissed everyone but Sam, Emily, Paul and myself. I wasn't sure why they wanted to talk to only us exactly, but I wasn't sure if I was going to like this conversation.

"Well, Paul, we are very curious as to why you phased later than most. But, since you are much like Isabella here, being only half Quileute we think we may have the answers." Old Quil turned to face him now. "We first thought that it happened once the male, or in Bella's case the female, reaches the stage of bodily changes -puberty of course- that is when you would phase. That is the case for everyone now except for the two of you." He motioned between us and we looked at each other. I almost didn't break his gaze until Old Quil cleared his throat. "Also, we have a few other things to discuss with the two of you as well."

"Do you both remember the pull that you felt when you first saw each other?" Sam cut in.

How the hell did he know that!

I glanced at Paul and he was trying to hide his smile and we both nodded.

Old Quil shot a glare at Sam for his rude behavior. "Yes, well. You recall the imprinting we have told you about?"

I nodded again. "Yeah, what about it?"

Everyone was quiet for a few moments then I felt someone looking at me. Looking to my left I noticed Paul was watching me from the corner of his eye with that gorgeous little smile on his face and Dammit, I couldn't help but smile back at this godlike man sitting beside me. I had barely even gotten that thought processed in my mind when Emily squealed from the opposite couch.

"Oh my goodness! I know that look!!!" She was practically bouncing in her seat.

Then it hit me. No. Freaking. Way.

"Do you mean that we..." I couldn't even finish my sentence.

But Paul did. "Imprinted? On... each other?"

Old Quil just simply nodded his head.

Grandpa cut in though. "This means that you two are destined to be together. Soul mates. Best friends. Lovers." I blushed at his bluntness. "You two are paired to be together because destiny has the two of you to bring some of the best offspring for the next generation of the tribe. Love at first sight, so to speak. Do not think of this as something you must jump right into. I know how you children go about things these days and I am not saying to, how do you say it, jump each others bones? At the first possible chance. All I am saying is that it will happen one day. You two are meant to be."

I was completely red as a tomato now.

My grandfather just said that I was going to be lovers with this gorgeous man and that we were meant to be together for a lifetime and … reproduce!

"They better not just jump to it at the first possible minute!" Sam roared, glaring daggers at Paul. I growled at Sam. He had no right to threaten Paul. He hasn't done anything wrong! Sam threw his hands up in front of him. "Easy Bells. I wasn't going to do anything, just calm down."

Paul grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly and it felt as is my anger was just melting away. I smiled up at him and he pulled our hands up to his mouth and kissed my knuckles, making my face flush slightly. This guy was just so sweet. A throat cleared and I looked up to see Sam looking at us along with Emily with a look of awe on her face. I knew I was probably beaming at the moment and I couldn't care who saw me. I hadn't felt this way since, well, since Edward.

"Paul, Bella; if you two would like to go talk for awhile you may go ahead. Bella has the day off from patrolling and Paul you don't start until tomorrow." Sam smiled at us.

I nodded and Paul stood up, pulling me along with him, his hand still closed around my own. Paul followed behind me, never letting go of my hand and I walked out of the house toward First Beach. We past Jared, Embry, Collin and Brady on our way to the beach and I heard Paul growl at Jared as we passed, I just ignored their exchange. Once we got to the beach and down to the edge of the water, I slowed my pace and we just walked along the shore in a peaceful silence watching the waves. I finally got bored with walking and asked Paul if he wanted to sit with me in the sand and we sat far enough back that the tide wouldn't reach our feet.

We sat there for most of the day just talking. He asked me different things about myself and I asked him questions back. He wasn't exactly thrilled that I was just recently going out with a 'leech' and then dumped by him. We talked about the whole imprinting thing and what we wanted to do about it, I told him honestly that I felt strongly for him already -which I really did- and that I would like to see where it would go. That was when he asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend and he laughed saying the term sounded really middle school to him, I had to agree. Paul asked me to go to dinner with him on Friday and I agreed, knowing full well that we both had to patrol that day but if I told Emily she would make Sam see it my way and let us skip out for awhile.

Sam and Emily snuck up on us and it was then that we noticed the sun was starting to set. We had sat there the entire day talking and him cuddling me into his side. Emily had us come back to their house for dinner and promised to make an extra plate for me to take home to Charlie. After I finished dinner and Emily had the plate all packed up for me to take home, I headed out to go pick up my truck where Sam and I had left it earlier today. I got halfway down the road before I heard heavy falls behind me then the familiar scent of butterscotch.

Paul.

"I just thought you would like someone to accompany you back to Forks..." Paul grinned.

I smiled back at him and took his giant hand in my free one as we walked down the long road to Forks.

We knew we could run there faster but I really didn't feel like ruining Charlie's dinner and I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Paul before we had to go back to school tomorrow. The walk was peaceful and we made small talk, before I knew it I was at my truck and saying goodnight to Paul again. Once I got home, Charlie was waiting for me and he wasn't very happy.

"Why did I get a call from the school saying you left before it even started!?"

Yeah, he was a little upset.

I sighed. "We had an emergency with the pack. Four new members. Four! Embry, Collin, Brady and Paul..."

"Paul?" Charlie questioned. I guess he noticed my smile when I said his name. "Who is this Paul character?"

Rubbing the back of my neck I looked down at my feet. "He is sort of my... imprint." I whispered the last part, praying he didn't hear it.

"What!? Imprint!? No. Absolutely. Not." Charlie was shaking his head back and forth. "I will not let that happen! You are too young for something like that and you are just getting over the Cullen leech, I don't want that to happen again!"

"Charlie it wont happen again. We imprinted on each other. Like grandpa said, we are meant to be together forever." I fumed. "I have known him for less than twenty-four hours and I can already talk and think about Edward without breaking down! See! I can say his name now! Edward! Edward! Edward!" I screeched before taking a few deep breathes to calm myself. "I promise I wont let anything happen to me dad... beside, Paul really is a great guy."

Charlie sighed heavily and rubbed his hand down his face. "I just want what is best for you, okay? And please, I know what imprinting does to people so please... just be safe if it comes down to that."

My face instantly flushed. "No worries there dad. I plan on staying a virgin for awhile, thanks." I muttered through my embarrassment.

"Good," he muttered. "Now, I am going to head up to bed. Night Bells."

And with that he was headed up the stairs.

I headed upstairs after I cleaned up the kitchen and grabbed some clothes to change into before going to jump in the shower. The hot water was nice to stand under, letting it run down my tense back muscles and it was like it melted away all my stress. When the water started to turn cold I turned the spray off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around myself. I walked to my room and once I opened the door, Edward's scent hit me yet again. I have spent weeks trying to get it out of my room but nothing seems to help it. Then it hit. It didn't upset me this time. Every other time before I have stepped into my room since he left me I have broken down by the reminded of him but not tonight. Because, I know that I have someone now and I know he would never leave me, even if he wanted to. Paul is my soul-mate and no matter what anyone says or does cannot change that.

After drying off and putting on my pajamas I went over and pulled my window open, trying to help remove the scent that was now just an annoying burn to my nose, before I climbed into my bed. It didn't take much before I was fast asleep, dreaming about the man that now held my heart in his hands.

I woke up to the sound of my window being latched shut, sitting up straight in bed I was face to face with Embry. I looked at my bedside table and noticed that it was almost six-thirty. Looking back to Embry he had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Em?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "I don't know what to do, Bells. Everything has changed so much since yesterday morning." Embry sighed, "I was just a normal teenage boy now I am a teenage boy that can transform into an over-sized wolf when I get pissed off. I can't even tell my mom what is going on and with Sam commanding me to go on patrol I haven't even been home yet." He sat down on the bed side me and sighed again, gripping his messed hair in both hair, tugging at it. "What am I suppose to tell her?"

I slid closer to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Embry, I know this is hard to adjust to and I am not about to say anything about this is going to be easy, because its not. But, you have to trust Sam and the tribal elders that what they say is really for the best. You may think your mom would be okay with what we are but there is the chance that it could upset her in ways that wouldn't be good for her, the shock could be enough to cause her emotional problems. You just need to trust them."

"But, how come Charlie and Josh can know? Neither one of them are wolves and neither are on the tribal council but they know everything about us."

"Charlie knows because of Renee slipping and spilling the beans about the legend. It is the same thing that Jake did last year. He told me about the legend of the tribe because I wanted to know why the Cullens couldn't go onto the rez. I found out that more than just the vampires were real though."

"So, does that mean that your grandpa is a wolf too?"

I nodded. "Of course he hasn't phased in a very long time. His body couldn't physically handle it now, he is nearly ninety! But, yes, he and Jake's and Quil's grandpas were the ones who started the treaty all those years ago."

Embry sat there quiet for a few minutes before turning in my arms to hug me. "Thanks Bells. I know I still don't understand everything that is going on but you kinda helped me out a little bit."

I hugged him back. "Alright, now you need to get your tall butt out of my room and get back to patrolling so I can get ready for school and so you don't get your butt whooped by Sam for sneaking off." Embry nodded and headed to the window. When he started to climb out I called back to him. "Later, I will be cutting your hair," he scrunched his face up in a disapproving look and I shook my head. "Trust me, it will help out when you are in wolf form."

–

I actually made it into the building at school the next day.

My first three classes were as boring as ever and having Jessica asking me annoying questions and making snarky comments to Lauren about the ways I have changed, she was really pushing my control today. I have having a bad day anyways. Okay, so I was extremely happy yet I was sad at the same time; I missed Paul. Geez, I know I totally sound like a lovesick middle schooler but I cannot help it. Being here and knowing he is doing patrol where he could possibly wonder up on some nomad hungry vampire, scares me to death. Plus, the pull in my chest is so much stronger when I am away from him, it is nearly unbearable.

I will have to talk to Emily about it later, she if she has the same problem when Sam is away.

By the time lunch rolled around, I was starving and it was full on wolf hunger. Lord only knows that I will be eating more than everyone at the table today.

I went through the lunch line and grabbed two cheeseburgers, a box of chili fries, a bag of baked lays chips, and two bottles of lemonade. After paying for everything I made my way to sit with Angela and Ben, if it weren't for those two, I wouldn't even sit at that table anymore. Sitting my tray beside Angela, I pulled my chair out and plunked down, digging into my first burger. _Mmm, greasy, cheesy goodness!_ Halfway through my sandwich, I heard a few comments from Lauren and Jessica that made me want to punch them right in the face.

"God, maybe he knocked her up before he left. She has to be eating for two with that much food." Lauren snickered.

"Now I get it!" Jessica gasped. "He left because he did want to be stuck with her and the baby. It all makes since now."

A low growl rumbled in my chest but I didn't let it escape my mouth. My hands started to tremble and I knew that I needed to calm down before I blew up into a giant wolf in the middle of Fork High cafeteria. I took a few deep breathes to try and stead myself but it wasn't happening. Angela gave me an apologetic look but I fixed a glare in Lauren's direction. Her and Jessica were giggling about how they bet he was amazing in bed and that it wasn't fair that he wasted his time with me. Okay, I know I am over Edward, but do they really have to be like this? That was just... mean.

This time a small growl did escape past my lips. "You two don't know anything."

Lauren scoffed, "He obviously left for a reason and what better reason then to run away from Swan the reject and her bastard child."

I was about to jump the table and kill her when I smelt it. Butterscotch.

Turning around I saw my gorgeous Paul standing in the cafeteria doorway with Collin and Brady. I didn't even hesitate, I ran right to him and threw my arms around his neck. Paul squeezed me tight to his chest and nuzzled his face in my neck, inhaling deeply.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, his voice muffled by my neck and hair.

I nodded, "I am now. How did you know though?"

"I just had a strong feeling that something was wrong so we came to check on you." he pulled back to look at my face. His honey eyes full of concern. "Are you sure you are okay?"

I placed one of my hands on his cheek and he leaned into it. "Yes, I promise I am fine."

"Why is that guy giving Paul the stink eye, Bells?" Brady whispered so only we heard.

Looking over my shoulder I saw Mike glaring daggers at us. I just shrugged. "He thinks he should get dibs on me ever since Edward left, but, he doesn't understand the word no I guess."

Brady and Collin laughed and shook their heads.

Paul kissed my forehead softly and set me on my feet, I whined at the lose of contact, he just had that goofy grin on his face.

"Want to go meet my friends?" I asked with a goofy smile of my own.

"Sure." the all said in unison making me chuckle quietly.

I pulled Paul behind me, Brady and Collin following behind, over to the lunch table where my friends were sitting. Stopping behind my seat I introduced everyone to one another but when I said Lauren and Jessica's names they came out more of a hiss then actually words. Paul caught my anger and rubbed his free hand on my lower back and I almost melted in his warm touch. I was stealing fries from my tray as they all talked and asked the guys questions and Brady stole my bag of chips while Collin grabbed my other cheeseburger. When they said their goodbyes I walked with them but before we reached the door that nasally voice of Lauren's caught my attention once again.

"Now, I know why Edward left her. She _was_ getting busy with the La Push boys." she sneered.

A shiver ran through my entire body and Paul noticed the sign, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, he pulled my close to his chest and out the cafeteria doors. Sliding to the sidewalk, he rocked me and cooed small nothings in my ear until only my fingers were showing signs of my trembling. I finally couldn't handle it anymore and the tears began to flow down my face. Edward... I know he isn't going to come back to me and I am happy that I have Paul now but, just hearing them saying those things got to me.

"Shh, its okay baby," Paul cooed. "You know nothing they say is true. You shouldn't let them get to you so much."

I sniffed, "I normally don't. It's just... hard, hearing those things, you know?"

He continued to rub circles on my back and rocked me. "I understand. You did love him, it is only a normal response." Placing a kiss on the top of my head he pulled back until he was looking me in the eyes. "But now, you have me and I promise you this right now, I will never leave you." Brushing his lips across mine in a feather light touch he whispered, "I love you, Bella."

* * *

_AN: So, there you have it. A Bella/Paul fic! Yay! I couldn't resist, plus after seeing who is playing him in the New Moon flim, I just had to. Hope you liked the chapter! Also, I am hoping to get more reviews for this one. The more reviews the more likely I will post the chapters faster._

_XoXo - Jen  
_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Previously: **He continued to rub circles on my back and rocked me. "I understand. You did love him, it is only a normal response." Placing a kiss on the top of my head he pulled back until he was looking me in the eyes. "But now, you have me and I promise you this right now, I will never leave you." Brushing his lips across mine in a feather light touch he whispered, "I love you, Bella."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three**

-PPOV-

Shit. I said that out loud.

Oh, hell I honestly don't care, it's true.

Bella was looking into my eyes with such emotion I swear she could have been staring into my soul. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were watery, puffy and rimed red from her crying yet she was the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. Her mouth dropped open as if she was going to say something but she snapped it closed, repeating this a few times before she faintly whispered, "I love you too."

If I didn't have super hearing I would have missed it.

My heart was soaring now. She loves me! It may only be because of the imprint that we are falling so fast but I know that my feelings are true. I love this beautiful girl and I refuse to let her go, ever. I am so glad I came to check on her when I did, how the hell does she put up with that bitch? I swear I would rip that Lauren chick apart if it wasn't for us being in the middle of a school cafeteria and if Sam commanded me to not touch anyone but to only check on my Bella. I couldn't believe she actually brought up that leech in front of Bella, everyone knows she had a hard time with it. I saw it in her mind yesterday, she was so broken but it didn't help any that she was in the middle of the wolf transformation, it just made everything worse for her. I wish I could have been there for her, to comfort her, hold her, tell her everything was going to be okay. But, I also saw how much she changed after she got over the fact that he didn't love her. She has to be one of the strongest people I know, and that just makes me love her even more.

I pulled her slightly trembling form to my chest and held her to me, burrowing my face into the crock of my neck again taking in as much of her beautiful scent as I could. I loved how she smelt like freshly ripened strawberries, like when my mother used to slice the ones that she grew in the backyard every summer and serve them for breakfast. Just like that. Mouth-watering.

"I should probably go back inside now." Bella mumbled into my chest.

I shook my head, "You can just stay with me."

Her bell-like giggle escaped and she pulled back. "No, Charlie wanted to kill me for skipping out yesterday anyways. I cannot miss anymore or I will never graduate this year," she pouted. Her full bottom lip stuck out and I couldn't resist... I leaned forward and kissed it, nipping lightly. What surprised me was when she press her lips full on mine and not soft in the least. It was a rough, hard, urgent kiss. She didn't even give me a chance to respond when she ran her tongue across my lips, she just slipped hers into my mouth when I gasped and started exploring, not that I was complaining. Her silky tongue was tangling with mine in a passionate dance and her tiny hands buried into my hair, holding my face firmly to hers. I knew we were going to have to pull apart soon to breath but I just didn't want this kiss to end. She breathed into my mouth like she could feel my need for air and her sweet taste filled my mouth and lungs. We shared a few breaths before the sound of deep giggles alerted us to our outside surrounds.

Groaning, I pulled away to see Collin and Brady standing there whispering and trying to stifle their giggles. I rolled my eyes and looked back to Bella. Her face was flushed, either from the kiss or from being embarrassed I wasn't sure, her full lips were swollen and wet, eyes were hooded; and good god it was just completely sexy. I brushed my knuckles across her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips once more before standing her on her feet, standing up myself and dusted of my shorts.

"I really should go inside now." Bella whispered.

I nodded. "I will see you tonight at Sam's?"

"Yeah..." the bell rang throughout the school, cutting her off. Reaching up enough to press her lips to mine once again she whispered, "Love you."

"Mhm, I love you too baby." I hummed against her lips.

Pulling away she walked over and kissed both Collin and Brady's cheeks before swatting them on the butt to get back to patrolling. They were both beaming from the attention they received and I felt a little irritated that my girlfriend just kissed two other guys in front of me... of course it was in the most motherly way, but still got to me a little though. Bella walked past me, running her fingers across my stomach as she went, sending shivers though my entire body. She stopped before she went in the doors and turned back to me.

"Oh, could you possibly pick me up a cheeseburger from Sue's diner on your way to Sam's since... you know, two rug rats had to go and finish my lunch for me?" she asked with a sheepish grin.

I nodded, "Extra ketchup and no pickle?"

Her eyes went wide, "How did you know?"

"I eat the other half of the second one." I grinned.

Bella snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes, muttering silly werewolves under her breath before going back into the school.

–

"Urgh!" was all I heard before I felt a mass land right on top of me and I responded with an "Umph!"

Looking up I see my beautiful girl sitting on my stomach with her arm folded over her chest, pouting. I swear that bottom lip is going to kill me one day. "What's the matter, baby?" I asked, rubbing my hand up her thigh in a comforting way.

"That asshole had the nerve to side with the evil bitches so now the school believes that chief Swan's precious daughter is pregnant!" she all but shrieked. "Yet, it is totally impossible for me to be since I have nev–," dropping her head as she trailed off I noticed the faint redness fill her cheeks.

Sam laughed from across the room. "Well, I am glad to know that fact and it better not change anytime soon..." he glared at me. _Whoa, Bella is a virgin?! _"Just don't listen to them Bells, you never cared what they said before. Why the change now?"

"Because they were trying to figure with guy from the rez knocked me up, they are saying that is the reason for Edward leaving me." her teeth were clenched but then her jaw relaxed and she looked up at Sam from under her eye lashes. "Sammie...." she whined, "would it be so horrible if I hit that nasty Lauren just once...? I swear it will only be a love tap." Her bottom lip was poking out and quivering slightly.

"No." his alpha voice rang in the house.

Bella pouted even more and bounced a little making me groan from the mental images she was allowing me to think of. Sam and Jared laughed at my pain, great brothers. I growled and pulled Bella's shoe off, chucking it at Jared's face, smacking him right in the face. I wanted to pump my first and shout, _Victory!_ But I held it in and just chuckled along with the others.

"Oh, your cheeseburger is in the microwave." I said, poking Bella's side. She leaned down and kissed my gently murmuring her thanks. "Welcome, baby." I replied, smiling.

She jumped up and ran toward the kitchen.

"Paul, never thought of you as the lovey dovey type." Jared smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be jealous."

"Yeah.. jealous." he muttered looking down at the floor.

–

_Urgh! Fuck, guys this is horrible, why did you make me take this area? Do we ever get used to the smell of them?_

_It is horrible and no the smell doesn't get any better. And, you are taking that area because you need to get used to where to patrol. There is no way we would send Collin of Brady out that way alone, too dangerous for the boys if they would happen to wonder up on a leech. _Sam explained.

_Is the smell suppose to be this strong though?_ I asked. Then there was a twig snap behind me and I whipped my head around only to see something black looking flash past. _What the hell? _I took a step closer and the smell hit me like a ton of bricks. _Fuck! _I gaged. _Leech. _

_Don't get near it but don't lose sight of him._ Sam commanded.

I followed close behind, trailing him and I could also smell something that had a sort of floral, rose type scent to it as well. I could hear the guys getting closer to me as I stepped in an open meadow, there stood a tall black male with dreadlocks holding a small female around the waist with one hand in her hair. The girl couldn't be much over sixteen or seventeen. A growl ripped through my chest when the leech leaned his mouth close to her throat, making him snap his head in my direction and he dropped the girl. She laid there for a long minute before shaking her head and crawling away from him as fast as she could going backwards. I took a step closer to him as Sam, Embry, and Jared stepped up beside me. The leech took a double-take once his gaze return in my direction.

The leech hissed at us right before Sam had a growl rip from his mouth. _Go!_ He commanded. And with that we pushed forward, charging at the leech. He ran through to the far end of the meadow and straight into the woods, sadly he wasn't quite as fast as we were and Jared pounced once he was close enough, both tumbling to the forest floor in a twisted mess of fur, teeth snapping and the sound of metal being ripped apart. _Watch and learn guys._ Sam grabbed onto the leeches arm with his mouth, ripping it from his body before going back for more. Between Jared and Sam, it took less then a minute before there was a pile of dismembered body parts in a pile. Sam phased back and pulled a lighter from the pocket of his shorts, lighting the black shirt the leech was wearing he threw it onto the pile and a purple smoke started to filter off of it filling the air with a sweet-burning smell.

"And that guys, is how we take out a leech." Sam smirked.

Sam made a big deal about having to inform Bella about them killing the leech that night. He was afraid that it could have possibly been one of the Cullen's coven mates but when he described what he looked like, Bella freaked out. She explained that he was one of the bloodsuckers that were with the nomads that tried to kill her last spring. I was more than pissed when I found out about that. She hadn't said a word to me about that before. Then she showed me the scar on her right wrist, the crescent shaped mark that was lighter than the rest of her skin and cold to the touch even though her body temperature was a toasty 108 everywhere else. We were just relieved that we weren't going to have a war start for breaking the treaty.

–

Finally it was Friday, I was so nervous about tonight that my hands were trembling, and it wasn't because I was going to phase. I have half an hour before I have to go pick up Bella for our date tonight and I am acting like a kid going on his first date. Emily had taken me shopping yesterday to pick out something nice to wear, since my sudden growth spurt none of my pants fit me. I ended up getting more than just clothes for my date with Bella but I had picked out a nice pair of dark washed jeans that were pretty snug compared to what I am used to wearing but Emily assured me that they looked fine and I pick out a red button-down to go with it. I figured I would just wear a pair of my flip-flops that I had at home since all of my shoes have become victims of phasing.

I was showered, dressed, my hair dried and was falling into my eyes slightly like Bella said she liked it. Pacing around my living room, I was afraid that I might start to sweat from this but I couldn't possibly just sit down and wait but I didn't want to show up too early and seem like I was desperate to be with her. Okay, so maybe I am desperate to see her, I haven't seen her all day! Last I saw of her was last night after patrolling when she rubbed her muzzle against my neck before heading home. I wanted a real kiss but I knew she needed to head home and we don't phase in front of each other, she said when it comes to that part of our relationship for us to be naked around one another, she wants it to be something special.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, scaring the crap out of me. _Emily._

"Hello?"

_Hey, how are you holding up?_

"Fine..." I lied.

_Paul, don't lie to me. _

I sighed. "I am just nervous. What if she realizes she doesn't like me.. or what if I do something to mess up. I couldn't handle it if she walked away from me."

_Are you serious? The girl loves you Paul. Besides honey, she is your imprint, your one true soul mate... so stop freaking out!_

"Alright, alright! I promise to stop." I chuckled. "Do you think it would be bad if I picked her up early? I kind of miss her..."

_Awe! Of course it wouldn't be. _She paused. _You would only be about fifteen minutes early if you left now._

"Okay. Thank you Emily."

_Don't thank me, just go and have fun!_

Here I am, standing in front of Bella's house. I noticed the cruiser sitting in the driveway and I am praying to god that Charlie doesn't answer the door. Hesitantly I knock twice and take a step back. I heard heavy foot falls approach then the front door opened just enough to see Chief Swan standing behind the door. At first he narrowed his eyes and looked me up and door, making me shift in place nervously, finally opening the door all the way and stepping aside gesturing for me to enter. I stepped past him into the front hall of their small homey feeling house, Charlie walked ahead of me into the living room and planted himself in the worn-out armchair off to the side of the small sofa.

"Have a seat, son." Charlie grunted.

_Great, he doesn't like me. _I sat down on the edge of the sofa, wringing my hands together. I had met Charlie before and he always seemed civil but I guess that changes when he goes into father mode, meeting the boy who has stolen his only daughter's heart. _Please hurry Bella! _

"So, where are you taking Bella tonight?"

I looked up at him, his face was a mask of concern. "To Sue's diner. Bella threatened to break my fingers if I took her anywhere that was expensive." I chuckled, humorlessly.

Charlie chuckled as well. "I could see that. She never was one to be in the extravagant things. I get threatened every birthday when I ask what she wants. She likes things to be simple."

"Yes, Bella is a very simple girl." I smiled.

He sent a sort of pointed glare in my direction but was distracted by the sound of Bella coming down the stairs. We both stood and went to the bottom of the stairway, looking up it felt as if all the air in my lungs suddenly rushed out. Bella was breathtaking, literally. Her rich brown hair was down in soft waves with a small black clip holding back her bangs, she had one a black strapless summer type dress that reached her knees but parts of the ends were longer than the rest showing off just the right amount of her perfect legs, with some high heel sandal type shoes that once she reached the bottom on the stairs she was only a few inches shorter than me.

"Beautiful," I breathed.

Her face flushed and she leaned up slightly to kiss my cheek.

"You really look lovely Bells." Charlie said with emotion thick in his voice. "All grown up," whispering the last part.

"Thanks dad," Bella beamed. "We should get going though, I have patrol tonight even though Sam promised I wouldn't." she grumbled.

"Alright," I turned and held my hand out to Charlie, "nice to see you again Chief Swan. I promise to take good care of her." Charlie shook my hand and we said our goodbyes. I lead Bella out to my car and I helped her into the passenger seat before going to my side.

We drove in a comfortable silence. I had my hand on the gearshift but somehow Bella had gotten her hand under mine so I was holding hers as I drove. I didn't mind though, just holding her hand made me feel incredible. I kept the speed at the normal limit because I had heard from Jared that she tends to freak out a bit when a person drives too fast. It took us almost half an hour to drive back to La Push and pull into the parking lot of Sue's. Once parked, I jumped out of the car and ran over to Bella's door, helping her out. I wrapped my arms around her waist as soon as she was standing and placed a soft kiss on her gorgeous full lips, savoring the sparks that past through us, like every time we touched.

Sue greeted us we when walked through the front door and told us a waitress would be right with us. We sat in the back of the diner, trying to have some privacy. Sitting in the back corner I took a seat on one side of the booth and Bella sat across from me. We talked quietly about our days until a waitress interrupted us. She cleared her throat, kind of rude if you ask me, and looked right at me.

"What can I get you tonight?" her voice was low, batting her overly mascara covered eyelashes at me.

_Oh, great._

"Um," I looked over to Bella. "Baby, you go ahead and order." I don't think she heard me though because the glare she was giving the girl, I swear if looks could kill, the girl would be dead. "Bells!" I said a little louder to get her attention. She snapped her head in my direction and her face softened into a gorgeous smile. "Order whatever you'd like."

Bella opened her menu and looked at it for a few minutes before rising her head. "I would like the Texan Steak Burger meal with an order of fries and an iced tea please," she grabbed my hand across the table and the waitress muttered 'she doesn't deserve him' under her breath which made a growl raise in my throat.

The waitress wrote down Bella's order than turned back to me with a disgustingly 'seductive' smile and asked what I would like to eat. I ordered the same as Bella and she walked away mumbling to herself about how she was better than Bella and asking herself if it would be a bad thing to slip her number into the check later.

Bella stood up and slipped into the booth beside me, cuddling into my side. I put my arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her hair, whispering that I loved her when she asked if I would keep the number if that girl gave it to me. _Silly Bella._ Sue brought our drinks to us and commented on how beautiful Bella looked and she was beaming again. I guess she didn't get that much. Our chatting continued until the food was brought out and we ate in silence, sneaking peeks at one another making Bella blush each time I caught her. When we finished our dinner we ordered a slice of cheese cake to share.

"Here you are, I will bring your check out in a few." the waitress said, sitting the plate of our desert on the table, glaring at Bella's new position.

I picked up the clean fork that was on the plate and cut a small piece of the cake and held it up to Bella. Opening her mouth, she leaned in to close her lips around the cake slowly pulling it off. It was the simplest action but it had a huge affect on me. I groaned as I imagined her doing that to... _No! Bad Paul, you shouldn't think those things!_ Cursing myself. Bella leaned back with a knowing smirk on her face and I just shook my head.

We went on feeding one another until our desert was finished and just sat there to talk for awhile longer before I had to take her to Sam's. I had just put the money on the ticket tray when I heard the bell of the front door open and heavy foot falls heading straight for us. Turning to see Embry stalking toward us, he looked upset and all he said was 'Jake' and all three of us took off out of the diner.

* * *

_AN: Wow, two posts in like a week. Weird I know. But, here is chapter three and I thought maybe hearing what Paul has to say would be a bit of a change because I know people have to get sick of always reading Bella's POV. Anyways, thank you to all of the people that reviewed the last chaper. I am glad you like the story so far and I promise that I will try my best to update again soon. All I ask is if you read this chapter to please review. I like getting feedback, even if it is you telling me it sucks, the responses are nice._

_XoXo - Jen  
_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Previously: **We went on feeding one another until our desert was finished and just sat there to talk for awhile longer before I had to take her to Sam's. I had just put the money on the ticket tray when I heard the bell of the front door open and heavy foot falls heading straight for us. Turning to see Embry stalking toward us, he looked upset and all he said was 'Jake' and all three of us took off out of the diner.

* * *

_

**Chapter Four**

-BPOV-

I didn't say anything to either Paul or Embry, I just ran behind the diner dropped my dress at my feet, kicked my shoes off and phased. Jake needed me right now and I wasn't going to wait any longer to get to him. Once I had phased I could hear Sam and Jared trying to comfort Jake and Jake's whimpering was what made me run even faster. I could see from Sam's sight that they were behind Billy's house just inside the woods by the garage. Soon I was flanked by Paul and Embry. We reached the others only a few moments later.

There stood Sam's giant black wolf hovering over a much larger russet reddish-brown wolf that was curled into a ball, painful whimpers coming from him. I didn't say anything but I slowly made my way closer to him, laying in front of his trembling form and nudged his head softly with my muzzle. Raising his head our eyes locked and I knew it was Jacob.

_Bella?! _His mental voice was panicked.

_Hey Jake. _I tried to sound as cheerful as possible.

_What the hell is going on, Bells? _

_I think Sam is better at telling the story. _I said, looking over my shoulder at my cousin.

Sam assured Jacob that everything would be explain everything once he had phased back and was calmed down enough. I was told to go get my clothes since I just left them laying behind the building and because Emily would skin me alive if I lost that dress and to pick-up the boys and bring Paul's car over. I ran back and phased, drove Paul's car back to Billy's house. Billy was sitting in the living room of their tiny red house with grandpa, Uncle Josh, Harry Clearwater and old Quil. I said hi to everyone and tried to make billy feel better, letting him know that everyone was with him that needed to be, then went to change into my extra set of clothes before I went to get Collin and Brady.

Once I had my shorts and tank top on, I threw my duffel bag into Jake's room and took off to go get the boys. I went by Collin's house first only to find out he was alright at Brady's place. They were excited that they were actually going to get to meet Jake and because he was closer to their age then the rest of us. When we got back to the guys I didn't phase I just sat beside Jake and tried to comfort him. Running my hands through his thick fur. It was much longer than the other guys, probably because his hair is a lot longer than my own. I couldn't resist, I just wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his fur.

"Geez Jake, your fur is so soft!" I mumbled into his back. My comment made him sort of purr and I giggled. Paul growled a few feet away from me making Jared and Sam barked a deep wolfy laugh. I glared at Paul. "Hush you," I growled. "I am seriously though, his fur feels so much like my comforter, feathery soft." I inhaled deeply, his fur even smelt like his normal woodsy and musk scent.

Paul trotted over to where we were sitting and pushed my knee with his head, whining. I rolled my eyes and rubbed behind his ears making him purr. _I swear these guys sound like cats._ He pushed his head against my forehead looking into my eyes then licked the side of my face. "Urgh! Gross Paul!"

The guys barked another laugh but stop when I felt Jake's form start to tremble, I knew that feeling. Turning away to give him privacy, I heard the sound of skin ripping and then the sound of him groaning. "Well, that was one hell of a trip."

I laughed. "You'll get used to it Jake. I promise it will get easier, though." I turned a little to see if the coast was clear but it was a little too soon and I got a shot of Jared's bare backside. "Oh sweet lord!" I cried covering my eyes. "I am scarred for life now!"

The guys laughed and Jared growled. "Whatever, you know you liked it."

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe when I first met you and you weren't such a douchebag." Then I remembered. "Besides! I am mad at you still for peeking yesterday when we went patrolling."

"You what!?" Paul shouted.

"Dude I swear, I didn't see... much." Jared threw his hands up in defense.

Paul snarled at him but I growled, pulling his attention to me. "Stop it, now."

"Sorry, baby."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, we need to get inside if Jacob is okay with being around others. The elders would like to talk with him." Sam spoke up.

We all nodded.

"I-I think I am okay now." Jake spoke quietly. "Thanks for the help, all of you."

And yet again I had to sit through the explanation of our legend and all that comes with it. To say Jacob looked a little freaked out, would have been an understatement. I sat on Paul's lap while the elders talked him through everything, while I took in how much he had changed. He had changed so much since the last time I had seen him a few weeks ago. His face was leaner, more angular features... looked older. With him only wearing a pair of sweat pants, I noticed that his shoulders had broadened and thinned though his muscles were more defined. He was huge, to be honest. I wasn't used to it yet, I still remember him as the lanky clumsy Jacob that I used to spend summers with while our dads were fishing. He was almost bigger than Sam.

When the elders explained the things about imprinting, Jake glanced at me and winched. I felt horrible, because I knew that he has somewhat had a crush on me since we were kids but now it is final that he doesn't even have a chance... I don't wish I didn't imprint of Paul, I love him to death I just feel bad about never giving Jacob the time of day before.

"Jacob, we understand that you are just now coming into this new life but we are obligated to ask." Old Quil paused a moment, running his hand through his thinning hair. "Do you wish to take your true alpha position in the pack?"

Jacob blanched. "U-uh, I don't t-think that would be a g-good idea." he sputtered. "I feel I am too young for something that great. Besides, this is _Sam's Pack_. I would never want to take that from him."

"Very well." Old Quil nodded.

Grandpa cleared his throat. "Though, once you are ready to become alpha, you will be able to take command. It won't be much of a decision that will be discussed, it will simply just happen as a shift of power and everyone in the pack will feel it when it happens."

I never knew that Jake was meant to be alpha... or at least I don't think I was paying attention the last few times it was told to me. Oops.

The elders finished up and left, saying they would be back very soon. Making us all worry about who could possibly be next on the list for this curse. Sam said he had to take Jake out to let him get a feel for things, so patrol was canceled but I didn't want to go home. We all decided to go help Sam, to show the areas where Jake was to patrol. Jacob wasn't very keen to the idea of us having to get naked to phase. I guess he was insecure? Sam and Jared took him into the wooded area to help him phase again and it really didn't take much when Jared laughed at him for not wanting to take his pants off. The rest of us stood back and laughed when Jacob's large russet wolf form came tumbling from the trees in a tangled mess with Jared's deep brown form. When their fight came rolling our way, a shutter ran through Paul's body right before he growled and exploded into his dark silver wolf, placing himself between me and the other two boys.

I escaped long enough to phase and came back out to Sam and Paul in between the two. Sam was having troubles getting them to calm down but after he commanded Jacob to go with him to cool off, everything was fine. He asked the rest of us to give them some privacy so we all went back to Sam's house to grab something to eat. When I yawned Emily offered me their guest room for the night but I politely declined when Paul asked if I was up for a movie since we had a night off. Sure, Charlie was going to be a little miffed at me when he finds out that I didn't have patrol and that I didn't want to come home but, he will just have to deal. I accepted Paul's offer and thirty minutes later we were standing outside the theater looking at the movies trying to decide.

Looking at all of the posters I went down the list of things we could possibly both like. There were way too many chick flicks, a movie about cars, hot guys and a lot of action, a few animated flicks that could possibly too kiddish for us. I sighed, defeated.

"You pick." I whispered.

Paul shook his head, his voice husky when he spoke. "Maybe we should just go rent a film and take it back to my place?"

I thought about it for a minute; Paul, me, alone in his house, the lights out... hmm, that could end with something I don't know if I am ready for. I think I will chance it though, seeing as he has never tried to push me into anything and is completely comfortable with just kissing me.

"Sounds good to me." I smile.

Back to the car we went.

Ending up at his place with our movie, _Underworld: Rise of the Lycans_, Paul thought it was hilarious how Hollywood portrays of vampires and werewolves. While Paul was setting up the DVD I was sent to the kitchen to pop the popcorn and grab some drinks. His small house was lovely. Since he lived on his own ever since his dad told him to get out when he turned eighteen, he has lived in a small two bedroom home his mother helps him pay for each month. Even though no one was living with him, the house had a very motherly feel to everything, though the quietness from the lack of people wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. I was brought from my thoughts when the microwave beeped, alerting that the popcorn was done with it frantic jumping in the bag, I pulled it out carefully and poured it's contains into a large bowl. Grabbing two sodas on my way out, I made my way back to the living room to find Paul bent over in front of the TV quietly cursing the 'damn DVD player'. I held in my chuckles while I decided to take in the sight of Paul at this angle. His backside straight up in the air, jeans tightly fitted showing off his perfect round butt, the muscles in his thighs were shown through the denim.

This time Paul's chuckling brought me from my thoughts. He had that knowing smirk on his face, saying I was caught red-handed ogling the man. He came over and grabbed the drinks from me, placing them on the coffee table before he sat down on the overstuffed sofa, patting the place beside me. I started to sit but he scooped me up and placed me on his lap, burying his face in my neck, laying feathery light kisses on my sensitive skin all the way to my ear.

"I love you," he breathed. Sending shivers down my spine from his warm breath tickling my skin.

I turned my head to look at him, and hummed. "I love you too."

When the end credits started to roll, I was hit with a wave of tiredness and my eye lids began to feel heavy. Paul sensed my oncoming sleep and scooped me into his arms and headed for the stairs. Next thing I knew, I was laying in a rather large and comfortable bed on my side facing my Paul. He curled one of his arms up behind my back with his fingers burying into my hand with his other holding my waist close to him. I felt him nuzzle his face into my hair and his said a breathy 'goodnight and I love you' right before sleep took me under.

* * *

_AN: Okay, I know nothing really happened in this chapter, it is mainly just a filler. Sorry it is not a very long chapter but I am still in a hotel room... with three toddlers and a newborn, so it is kinda hard to actually do anything without being interrupted. It has been a crazy week for me already. Thank you all for the responses. I promise that the story will pick up soon and that I it will live up to it's rating. I already have an extra lemony chapter written for later in this story, that is what got me to want and write this in the first place, so you have something to look forward to coming up soon... hopefully. _

_See you all soon!_

_XoXo - Jen  
_


	6. Chapter 5

_AN: Warning there a few f-bombs that are dropped in this chapter. Sorry to anyone that is offended by them. _

* * *

**Previously: **When the end credits started to roll, I was hit with a wave of tiredness and my eye lids began to feel heavy. Paul sensed my oncoming sleep and scooped me into his arms and headed for the stairs. Next thing I knew, I was laying in a rather large and comfortable bed on my side facing my Paul. He curled one of his arms up behind my back with his fingers burying into my hand with his other holding my waist close to him. I felt him nuzzle his face into my hair and his said a breath 'goodnight and I love you' right before sleep took me under.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Five**

-PPOV-

Ever since the night that Jacob phased things have been a little tense around him, well, for Bella and I at least. I have heard his thoughts while doing patrols and I know he hates me for the fact that Bella is my soul mate. Though, I cannot change that and I would never feel bad about it happening. I truly love her and I know Jacob loves Bella as well, but his whole hatred toward me is starting to get old. Sam has tried to talk to him about it and so has Bella but every time she come back from hanging out with him she is always depressed and guilty, she feels like she has done something wrong. And that just pisses me off even more.

It has been two months since Bella and I got together. In two months a lot has changed a lot in our pack family. Quil finally joined us a few weeks ago, to our surprise he was actually really excited about the whole wolf thing. It had Bella relieved because when Sam sent her to talk to him one day after school and he freaked out. We watched the memory of the whole conversation that night and he had accused our pack of being a cult and Sam was the mastermind–brainwasher of the entire operation. He was freaked out beyond belief, worried that he would be the next one that was sucked up into the trap. When he did phase, he was certain to apologize to both Bella and Sam for the way he had acted towards both of them.

The whole Jacob thing got even worse when Quil imprinted, on Emily's two year old niece Claire. Well, that was a week before Jared ran into an old friend from high school. Long story short, Jared imprinted on her. Kim was a sweetheart and took to the whole imprinting and werewolf deal without even a confused look. She just simply accepted it, that was after she asked if she could see him in his wolf form. Kim just stared at him in awe before she started to pet him and rub his belly, he will never live it down that he acted like a total dog.

Today though, I was being tortured.

Emily, Kim, Sue and Bella were making me buy a tux. I wasn't really up for it but it was the only way that Bella would let me take her to the prom because.. and I quote: 'I refuse to go prom with you if I am wearing a gown and you are in jeans and a button down.' Then she threatened to break my fingers if a argued with her... I would rather pass on that even if they would heal almost instantly, I don't want to test her. So, I am standing in front of a triple mirror with an extremely homosexual man, circling me, taking my measurements and complimenting me on how the all black tux will look amazing with my complexion. Whenever he would let his hand linger in for longer than it should on me, I would give the girls a wide eyed look and they would all laugh.

When the man trotted, yes I said trotted, off to the back room I made certain to run over and try to hide myself behind the girls. This made them laugh even more. _I feel so loved._ Note my sarcasm. It took the man about twenty minutes before he came back with a tux to make sure it was the one I wanted then he proceeded to tell us it would take until tomorrow for the alterations to be finished. I was relieved that we got to leave but we weren't done shopping just yet. Bella sent me away with Sue to go get my shoes and anything else that I needed to pick up. Since I had destroyed most of my clothes while I learned to control my temper around others. Even when I visited my parents a few weeks back, my dad set me off by making snide comments about me being with 'Chief Swan's daughter' he wouldn't even say her name; I made it out of the back door just in time that I didn't leave a giant wolf shaped hole.

I picked up everything that I needed to get, Sue and I met up with the girls to grab some lunch before we headed back home. Bella dropped off her dress and things at Charlie's house, grabbing some extra clothes so she could stay over tonight. It was funny when Charlie found out about Bella staying at my house that one night, surprisingly, he wasn't angry. He was... happy. I seriously thought he was going to cry he was so happy because he said that it truly proved to him that Bella was over the leech and that she was back to being her normal blushing self.

Bella came running out of her house a few minutes later with Charlie standing at the door waving... sending me a warning look that most certainly said 'keep it in your pants' and I would. Sure, I heal fast but I don't think getting shot because I took the Chief's daughter's innocence would be very fun, probably quite painful if you ask me. After we all yelled bye to Charlie I drove back to the reservation, dropping Sue, Emily and Kim off at Sam's house before taking Bella back to mine.

Tonight would be the first night we have had alone in over a month. Sure, we stayed over at Sam's a few times but we were never alone. I was to make dinner while Bella relaxed. The menu was Fettuccine Alfredo with garlic breadsticks and salads. Sue had made an extra strawberry cheesecake earlier and dropped it off at my place before we went out earlier. So, I was left to work my 'amazing' cooking skills in the kitchen and try to impress the love of my life. I had the pot of water on the stove to boil, the dough for the breadsticks was already made and sitting in the refrigerator because I was sure to make it last night and the things for the sauce was now coming to a simmer. I tossed the salad once I had the noddles in the boiling water and I turned the sauce down so it wouldn't burn. Once I was tested the pasta and was sure it only had a little bit to go until it was perfect, I put the breadsticks into the oven for them to bake. When the timer for the oven went off, everything was ready to be served.

I plated up the pasta and two bowls of salad, setting them at my small kitchen table, going back to grab two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine that Sue promised would go great with everything. When I had everything set, I went and got Bella only to find she had fallen asleep on the sofa. I shook her softly, kissing her forehead, telling her it was time for dinner. The mention of food had her up and very awake, making me chuckle. She had a look of awe on her face when she saw the table of food. We sat in silence during dinner except for the small moans Bella would get out while she enjoyed her meal. Thanking me with a very passionate kiss after, she said it was an amazing meal and I was happy that I didn't burn anything.

We sat around and cuddled in front of the TV for awhile, watching movies and before I knew it, Bella was out cold again. I carried her carefully up to my room, well I guess you could say it is our room, and placed her under the covers before I climbed in beside her. She mumbled something in her sleep before burying her face into my neck and inhaling deeply, giving out a happy sigh and relaxing. I kissed her head and wrapped her in my arms, whispering my love to her before sleep took over.

–

"You are fucking joking, right!?" Sam all but screamed at Bella, making a growl rip from my chest. "They cannot hang out with us, you know it is dangerous for humans to be around the younger wolves. What if one of them, even you, lost your tempers and phased in front of them!? It could expose us all!"

"It wasn't my idea Sam! I was invited to go to the beach with them but when I told Mike that I couldn't because we were having our weekly bonfire, the Mallory bitch just had to go and invite herself along with the rest of the group. I had no part in inviting them. Besides! Angela needs me right now. Ben just broke her heart. The excuse he gave her was pretty damn close to what Edward said to me that night," she snarled his name. "You saw me that night, Sam. You saw how badly I was broken, just think. Angela has been with him for over three years. I was with Edward less than a year and I was broken that bad just think of how she is taking this." Bella let herself calm down, I held her hand rubbing circles on her palm. "It's just... please, at least let her sit with us. She needs a friend and you know damn well that none of those assholes are true to her."

Sam sighed. Defeated.

It was truly hard to say no to Bella. No matter what it was about. You just look into her big doe eyes and you are putty that will bend to her every beck and call.

"Fine, but, if I have any trouble with those girls tonight. I promise, I will have Charlie escort them off the reservation. I don't need them starting any trouble with anyone." Sam said.

Bella's beautiful worried face broken into a smile. "Thank you. I promise I will tell the others to stay away. I know the guys will listen to me but Lauren and Jessica are a different story." she chuckled to herself quietly. "It would be hilarious to see Charlie escort them over the rez though."

Sam just rolled his eyes.

–

Bella was still up in my room trying to figure out which bikini she wanted to wear. I swear for a girl that used to not care how she looked, took a lot of time now to make sure she always looked her best. Though, to me she was always perfect, even in her ratty sweats she loved to wear to bed. When she finally came down the stairs she was wearing a pair of very short cut off denim shorts that the pockets were longer than the shorts themselves and only wearing a black sting bikini top, carrying a seer black swimming cover up. This is the most I have ever really seen of her. Sure I have catch glimpses of her from the guys heads that made me angry because I always felt like a peeping tom seeing her body without permission. But, now her she stands in front of me with barely anything on. When I finally looked at her face, she was smirking.

And my board shorts just got a little tighter.

After I grabbed a couple towels and a blanket for us, we headed for the beach. The entire way we teased one another and chased after each other. Just having fun. But the fun came to an end Bella and I spotted a frizzy hair blond with her hands all over a very uncomfortable looking Jacob. _Great, Lauren is here already._ When we got closer I noticed Sam glaring at the girl, Jared was snickering at his discomfort and the others just looked sorry for him. So did I. She looked pathetic, to be honest.

When the girl noticed Bella she turned toward her, keeping her hands on Jacob's chest. "Oh Bella. I don't know how you resisted this one. Though I bet you have had a couple gos with him already." she sneered. "Tell me, is it that you couldn't satisfy him enough or is it that Edward caught you together that you are no longer with Jakey here."

Bella's hand began to tremble in mine and I squeezed it reminding her to calm herself. It didn't help.

"Listen, bitch." Bella started. "Just because you think it is so much fun to try to start shit with me, its really not. You are pathetic, worthless, cruel and just fucking annoying! Why don't you find someone else to mess with," then she looked down at Lauren's hands that were and snarled, "and get your disgusting hands off of my best friend before I rip your fucking arms off!"

When Lauren's smug look fell from her face, we all had to hold back the laughter. Her face was honestly priceless. Collin, being mister shy and quiet was the first to break though. It was full on, full-belly laughter that echoed all across the beach and over to where Lauren's friends were sitting. They all were laughing quietly, obviously hearing everything that had happened.

Lauren huffed and stomped away, only after she slapped Jacob for laughing at her, leaving him with a stunned expression. I laid the blanket out for us and right as we got sat down and comfortable, here came Angela with a lighter skinned and younger looking version of her. Angela plopped down beside Bella and hugged her tight while the younger looking girl stood beside us, looking awkward. When Angela pulled away she noticed the girls discomfort and introduced us.

"Oh, I would like you to meet my cousin Meaghan. Her and her family just moved to town." Angela explained.

"Hello." Meaghan all but whispered, looking around at everyone but stopping at Jacob.

That is when I noticed the twinkle in his eyes when they locked onto one another. A goofy grin was playing at the corners of his mouth and I could hear both of their hearts start to speed up. Jacob stood from his spot by the fire and came over to introduce himself and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked.

I leaned in so only she could heard me. "Look at Jacob's face."

Bella turned her head, looking right at Jacob, only to see that he and Meaghan hadn't let go of each others hands yet. She giggled quietly along with the others that noticed what was happening. Before I knew it, Jacob had her beside him on the log in front of the fire-pit with his arm around her. Angela noticed as well and mumbled "Well I am glad she has luck with the guys."

Bella pulled her into another hug and assured her that she will find someone and that Ben was a complete asshole for doing that to her, I agreed. Angela ended up snuggling in between Bella and I for awhile, we tried to cheer her up and she ate almost as much as the guys did, I guess it is true that girls eat a lot when they are depressed. We asked if she wanted to swim but declined, telling us to go have fun and not let her ruin our time. But, Bella and I didn't want to leave her like this. I felt bad for her and if I ever run into Ben again, I promise he will know how much pain he put her through.

I heard the sound of a dirt-bike pulling up in the parking lot above the beach and I knew it was Embry. He drove that thing everywhere. Embry came waltzing down the beach only to stop when he noticed the sprawled out Angela that was now laying across Bella and mine laps, she was looking right up at him with the same expression on her face as Jacob had earlier. I heard Sam mumble across the beach, "You have got to be kidding me."

Embry's face flushed when he looked away from her and he muttered a hello and his name. Angela was blushing as well and returned pleasantries. Then Embry asked if she wanted to go for a walk and she all but jumped from our laps to go. Bella snuggled back into my side once they were far enough away she whispered, "I cannot believe that just happened."

"Did we seriously have two people just imprint?" I asked in disbelieve.

"Yes we did." Sam whispered from he spot beside Emily.

I leaned down and kissed Bella lightly on the lips. "Love you, Bella."

"Mmm, I love you honey," she hummed. "So, does this mean that Jake wont hate you anymore for imprinting on me?"

I looked over at Jacob and he was so wrapped up into talking with Meaghan he didn't even noticed the world around him. Looking back down at Bella I smiled. "I think so."

She smiled back and sighed. "He really does look happy now doesn't he?"

I nodded my head, "He does, Bells, he really does."

* * *

_AN: Well, two chapters in two days. You guys are luck because I was just really bored and I needed Jake to feel better. I am a true team Jacob girl and I didn't like that I made him sad, so I fix it! Anyways, the Meaghan girl is based off of my best friend since she just recently lost her father and I have been spending almost ever second of every day with her since last Tuesday. This chapter is dedicated to her! Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. And, YAY! Bella finally told of Lauren, everyone knows she had it coming to her. Yes, I know this was basically another filler chapter but it was needed. Next chapter though, get ready for some much needed fluff!_

_XoXo - Jen  
_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Previously: **I looked over at Jacob and he was so wrapped up into talking with Meaghan he didn't even noticed the world around him. Looking back down at Bella I smiled. "I think so." _

_She smiled back and sighed. "He really does look happy now doesn't he?"_

_I nodded my head, "He does, Bells, he really does."

* * *

_

**Chapter Six**

-BPOV-

"God that feels so good!" I heard Paul groan from the guest room. "Ahh, yeah, right there." he moaned. _What the hell?!_ "A little harder, Jared." My eyes went wide and I kicked the door open to see a pair of startled guys, Paul was sitting in a chair with Jared behind him, rubbing his elbows into Paul's shoulders.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"Oh dear god!" I gasped. "Do you … know … what it sounded like … you two were doing ..." I somehow managed to get out between my fits of laughter. Their eyes went wide and I laughed even harder. "And … your faces … were priceless!"

Jared's jaw dropped and he pushed Paul out of the chair, where he landed flat on his butt.

"Dude... now my ass hurts. Thanks so much." Paul grumbled pulling himself off the floor. I laughed a little more at Paul but stopped when he narrowed his eyes at me. "You think that was funny Bells?" he stalked toward me slowly. "How about this for funny!" Before I could react he had pounced me, both of us tumbled to the floor and he began to tickle my sides, making me shriek. He continued to tickle while he laughed and a wiggled around trying to break free but it was no use.

"Okay! Uncle! Uncle!" I shouted. "I am sorry … that I thought you and Jared were having an intimate moment!" I laughed when his mouth fell open and he stopped tickling long enough for me to wiggle out and run for it. I ran straight to the living room and jumped behind the sofa that Sam and Emily were sitting on. "Hide me!" I squeaked.

Sam laughed, "Oh no, you got yourself into this. I am not going to protect you from the big bag wolf."

I snorted. "Lovely way of phrasing that, cousin."

He just rolled his eyes and pulled me out from behind the sofa, where I was then thrown over Paul's shoulder. Paul ran out of the house and into the woods. I smacked his butt hard when he refused to put me down and before I knew it, I was pinned between a tree and Paul. His honey eyes were dark and hooded. He stared into my eyes for a long moment before his gaze moved to my lips and back up. Slowly he darted his tongue out and ran it across his bottom lip, making his pouty lips shiny and moist. Crashing his lips to mine, I accepted his hungry mouth. Pushing his tongue into my mouth forcefully, exploring every part of it; running his tongue over my teeth and the roof of my mouth before he teased my tongue with his. I groaned at his roughness. Pulling away for me to catch my breath. I kissed my way down his stumble covered jaw to his neck, biting and sucking roughly at his pulse point before I licked up his neck and jaw, loving the feeling of his stumble on my tongue, until I reached his ear; nibbling it lightly.

Paul pulled my face back to his, capturing my mouth once again. The urgency was still there as his hands ran up and down the sides of my body, thumbs just barely grazing the edges of my breasts making me arch my body into his. The warmth started to pool between my legs when he slipped one of my hands up the front of my shirt, rubbing the skin right under my belly button. A moan escaped my mouth from his touch. When I felt a rather large and hard 'something' pressed into my thigh, I freaked out a little. Sure it has been a little over two months now that we have been together but I really wasn't ready for anything like _that_ to happen. Paul pulled back when he sensed that something was wrong and took my face into his hands.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

I nodded, "Yeah. It's just..." I nudged him with my thigh and he groan. Instantly, I felt bad. "I just don't want this to go too far... I – I'm not ready yet." I looked down at the rather obvious bulge in his pants before looking away, blushing. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

He blew out a breath, sounded as if he was relived. "God, I thought I hurt you or something." He said chuckling humorlessly. "I know you're not ready and I understand. Don't worry about me being uncomfortable, I am just fine, sure my pants get a little tight at times but nothing I cannot handle. Besides," he trailed off, running his thumb across my bottom lip. "I promised never to push you into anything, I can wait for as long as you need, no need to rush into anything. Because, I love you much, too much to do that to you Bella."

I kissed his lips softly before pulling back to look at him, whispering. "Thank you."

–

"I am seriously going to be going to two proms this year?" I asked.

Paul just looked at me like, _Um, duh!_

"Of course you are! If I am going to your which is tonight by the way, then you can go to mine next week." he said kissing my shoulder that was exposed from my tank top. "Besides, I want to show off my gorgeous baby for everyone to see." Paul mumbled against my neck.

A shiver went through my body and I pulled his face up to mine to lay a soft kiss on his lips. "Okay, I will go only because I am doing the exact thing with you at my prom." I grinned.

He growled at me before snapping his teeth playfully. "I see how it is. I am only eye candy for you," he mock pouted.

I giggled. "You are eye candy for me... I mean, have you ever looked in the mirror! You have muscles in places I didn't know a person could have them."

Paul just shook his head. "Okay, well I have to go over to Sam's. Emily is getting me ready for tonight and he wants to cut my hair."

My eyes went wide. "NO!" he chuckled at my sudden shout. "I mean, I don't want it cut. It's not like it is long or anything and you just had me cut it a couple weeks ago. Tell her I said no..."

"Okay, no cutting my hair." He smiled. "Now, you need to get to Angela's so you two can get ready, I know Embry is probably freaking out right now because Emily was going to go after his hair as well."

I laughed. "Yeah, probably."

Paul kissed me goodbye and headed over to Sam's while I grabbed my gown bag from my closet along with my shoes and makeup bag, loading it into my truck and headed for Angela's house. I didn't even get to her door before it flew open and there she stood in a bathrobe and giant curlers in her hair. I could help but smile. We helped each other get ready and to be honest, I was actually excited about going to prom this time. Sure, I enjoyed myself last year but I wouldn't have gone if it wasn't for the fact that Edward had tricked me into it. But now, I am going with my Paul and then next weekend I am off to his prom. It is so weird to think we are only two weeks away from graduation right now, of course we are not going to college like I was planning to but I was okay with that. I wanted to stay here with the pack and Charlie, Billy, Sue, and Emily. I couldn't bare to leaving everyone behind. Besides, I would miss Paul way too much.

After two hours of curling, pinning, plucking, and a whole crap load of makeup and hair spray; we were finally ready to go. Angela looking gorgeous, her dusty light pink rose colored gown looked amazing on her and the smokey eyeshadow really just made her eyes look even more beautiful and a simple clear gloss on her lips. I had found the perfect dress when we got Angela's as well. Mine was a deep red, almost a blood red floor length gown, actually long enough for me, which I was surprised. I wanted neutral makeup for myself but between Angela and her mom they won the battle so my eye lids were dusted in a shimmering black shadow with light mascara and they did a cat-eye effect with my liner. I wanted to forgo lipstick but they refused to let me and Angela's mom disappeared for a few minutes only to come back with a tube of lipstick that matched perfectly with my dress. I would have to say, Alice would be proud.

The guys promised they would be here by eight pm, there got here at seven thirty. After many, many pictures from Angela's parents, they took extra because of Charlie not being able to be there, we were finally able to leave. When we got to the car though, Paul pulled out an older looking velvet box, it was long and thin; he held it out for me to open. Inside were a stand of onyx colored pearls. At first I protested that I couldn't accept them by he said his mom asked for me to have them. I was so touched that I almost cried. Never have I been able to meet this women yet and her she is getting me the strand on pearls that have been pasted down in her family.

After my tears calmed and Paul had the necklace on me, we finally made it to the school. There were quite a few cars and a few limos that were parked off to the sides. Once we had parked and gotten close to the doors, I smelt it. Instantly, my body went rigid along with Paul and Embry. Icy, cold, sickly sweet... then honeysuckle and roasted pecans. I knew who it was. Cullens. The guys decided that it would be okay since we were in the middle of a crowd and after I told them I knew the scent they were worried about me but I wasn't.

We went in the cafeteria doors, where the dancing was held, getting our pictures taken before we proceeded inside. The scent of the Cullens couple was getting strong the farther in we got. I couldn't believe after all this time, that they had the nerve to come back. What they were doing at prom was beyond me to be honest. Paul and I danced for awhile. He said he couldn't dance but us having werewolf grace, we were pretty good if I do say so myself. The few slow songs that they played were the only ones we danced it, ever other one, Paul and Embry would make an excuse to go sit down. Leaving Angela and I to dance together. It was absolutely hilarious to see the guys faces when we were dancing so close; poor Embry even shifted a few times in his seat making us giggle.

After a few songs Angela wanted to go sit with the guys, so we went back and Paul asked if I wanted a drink and went to grab some punch. Well, that was his plan until I heard a growl coming from him. Both Embry and I shot up from our seats and made our way through the crowd to see a trembling Paul along with tiny Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. I didn't even think twice and launched myself at Alice, engulfing her in a hug, bad idea though because her icy touch made me hiss when it came in contact with my fiery touch.

"Oh my god, you look amazing Bella!" she put me at arms length to look me over. "Very impressive." I beamed down at her.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" Paul growled. "Why are you hugging the leech?"

I shot him a look.

"They are my friends and do not call them leeches!" I hissed.

"Friends? Why would this one," he waved at Jasper, "be your friend when he tried to kill you a little over half a year ago?" Paul snarled quietly before looking around to see if anyone was listening.

Alice hissed at him, "Watch who you are talking to mutt!"

I pushed my hands against both Alice and Paul's shoulders, trying to hold them apart. "Okay, please, I am in no mood to fight tonight. Paul, shut up... Jasper really didn't mean to, I know it was just a natural reaction for him, I forgave him that night." I smiled at the somber looking Jasper. "And Alice I would really appreciate it if you didn't refer to my boyfriend as I mutt, because well, that is just offending to all three of us."

Jasper's eyes went wide then he leaned in a sniffed me.

"Uh, Jasper... could you not do that. For one it is just creepy and for two... you know what nevermind two, it was just creepy." I shivered.

Everyone laughed except for me and Paul.

"Sorry Bella. It's just, you say you are a... dog but you don't smell like one." Jasper said softly.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Am I suppose to stink?"

Alice laughed. "Well, most wolves do. Like your friends here," she wrinkled her nose. "But, you still smell like strawberries and freesia."

I leaned over to get a sniff of Alice and Jasper but pulled back at the icy burn of my nose. "Alice, hate to say it but, you're the one that smells." She just laughed. "But, Jasper, smells like honeysuckle and roasted pecans. Is that normal?"

Jasper looked at me funny, "Well, I am happy that I smell good," he chuckled. "But, no normally we all smell bad to you as well."

"Weird." I muttered. Paul started to tense behind me, I almost forgot he was here for a minute. "Oh, by the way, I would like you two to meet my boyfriend Paul." I pulled Paul up beside me.

Jasper held his hand out and cautiously, Paul shook it. "Nice to meet you Paul. I assume you have been taking good care of Miss Bella here?"

"Of course." Paul answered. "I would do anything for her."

I looked up at him and he placed a kiss on my forehead. I sighed happily when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, we are going to let you two get back to one another." Alice chirped. "I promise we are not here to stay. I was picking up the diplomas for myself and Edw... oh sorry." she winced.

"It's okay Alice, you can say his name around me. I am long since over that stage." I assured her.

She smiled at me. "Good, because my brother is a dumbass. But, we are just here to pick up some stuff from school and Jasper and I needed a few things for the house before we move. The school said that Edward and I were welcome to come to prom. Of course, only I wanted to come."

"Oh. Well, it is good to see you two again." I said quietly. "I have missed you." the last part was nothing more than a whisper.

Alice wrapped her arms around me again. "We have missed you too. I promise to keep in touch."

"Thanks Alice." I looked over to Jasper only to be taken by surprise when he pulled me into a hug himself. "I really do forgive you, Jazz."

"Thank you Bella. You know I would never hurt you purposely." he drawled.

I nodded my head. "I know."

Paul cleared his throat, "It was nice meeting you all but I think Bella and I should be back to Embry and Angela."

"Embry and Angela?" Alice asked. "What happened to Ben?"

"He pulled an Edward on her." Alice's jaw dropped. "No worries though, she is Embry's imprint, so all is good in the world of Angela."

–

After our encounter with Alice and Jasper, the two ended up heading out. Paul finally calmed down enough to let me drag him to the dance floor again. Only this time, I didn't let him run away from the upbeat song that started playing. _Swing_ by _Savage _started playing and by the end of the song Paul was pulling me out of the school and had me pinned to the side of his car ravishing my mouth and exploring my silk covered body with his massive hands. We were interrupted when Embry came out to tell us that Jake and Meaghan were going to pick them up to take them to dinner. With that being said, we made our way back to Paul's house.

As soon as we were through his front door, I was up against it. Our mouths locked together once again, our hands exploring each others bodies. It felt amazing to actually just feel him like this. Breaking away for air, Paul kissed down my neck and bite and sucked when my exposed collarbone was. Leaving open mouthed kisses all the way across the swell of my breasts that was pushed out from my gown. I felt my breath catch in my throat when he pushed his hardness into my stomach but to my surprise I didn't completely freak out this time. I pushed back, grinding against him, the friction that it was causing made him groan deep in his throat.

The next thing I knew, I was mumbling something about 'bedroom' and Paul had tossed me over his shoulder and carried me to his room. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to do this. Yeah, after prom sex is very cliché and I didn't want to do it this way. Once Paul had tossed me onto his bed and climbed up my body, going to work on attacking my neck with his tongue and teeth. I had to get his attention to slow this down.

"Paul." I breathed.

He hummed. "Mmm, what baby?"

"Can we slow down a bit." I stuttered. "I don't want to get too out of hand." Paul pulled his face from my neck to look at me. Rejection was clear as day on his gorgeous features. "I just don't want to go _that _far tonight." I chewed my bottom lip for minute trying to work the courage up to say what I wanted. "Maybe... we could... you know, just try a few things?"

"Really? I-I mean are you sure you want to do that? Because I can wait until you are completely sure that you are ready before we do anything." he was stuttering as bad as I had been.

I nodded, "I am sure. Besides... I don't want to be completely clueless of what I am doing when we do get down to things. I've n-never even seen a guy naked before beside in movies and such." Blushing tomato red at my confession.

"Are you serious? Never ever the guys while phasing?"

I shook my head no. "I don't like to look. It's not right."

"Well, I am happy about that." Paul smiled. "And to be completely honest with you, I am probably just as clueless about sex as you are."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I am a virgin." he whispered. I was stunned. This gorgeous man, the perfect god-like man is a pure soul. I couldn't believe it but I knew he would never lie to me about something like that. He must have seen something on my face that made me look nervous about his response but he was quick to assure me. "Bella, before you, there was no one for me. Most girls thought I was an asshole and other, sure they used to give me lustful looks but I was never interested. My mom thought I was going to be one of those guys that live alone with my dad and sit on my front porch drinking beer all day." A smile broke across his face, "But then I turned into a giant dog and met the most amazing women in the world. I was meant to wait for you Bella, I am more than happy that we will be able to share something that special with each other once we are both ready."

I kissed his soft lips. "I love you, Paul." When I felt his hardness still being pressed into my thigh I looked up at him with half-hooded eyes. "Now, honey, will you help me out of this dress?"

* * *

_AN: Our Bella is getting brave. Finally! Anyways, hope you enjoyed._

_Also, I would like to get at least 5-10 reviews before I post the next chapter. It just helps me get a little motivation to keep writing. _

_XoXo - Jen_


	8. Chapter 7

_AN: Warning now. This chapter contains some lemony goodness. Not a full of sex scene but, you have been warned._

* * *

_**Previously: **I kissed his soft lips. "I love you, Paul." When I felt his hardness still being pressed into my thigh I looked up at him with half-hooded eyes. "Now, honey, will you help me out of this dress?"_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

-PPOV-

Oh dear god, please let me have heard her right.

When I hesitated, Bella grabbed a hold of my tux jacket and started to push it off, then I knew I did hear her correctly. Slowly, almost painfully so, she pushed the jacket off of my shoulders and ran her hands all the way down my back. A shiver ran all the way through my body. Making quick work with my shirt, she had it untucked and was practically ripping the buttons off. After she had successfully removed my shirt and started to reach for my pants I swatted her hand away and made her sit up. Pulling her to her feet beside the bed, I slid the zipper of her dress down, watching it drop to the floor – pooling around her feet. I watched her step out of it and slowly I drank her body in as my gaze moved up. She was wearing a pair of black heels that made her gorgeous legs even more sexy, showing off her toned muscles that I just wanted to run my hands all over, working up I found she had one silk black panties that were not leaving anything to the imagination and being almost see-through I caught a slight peek of a small trail of hair that was so delicately groomed on her most intimate area, I didn't get to see her beautiful stomach because she had a sort of corset type garment that matched her panties; her perfectly rose pink nipples visible through the material.

I think I am harder now than I have even been in my entire life. It was getting to the point it was painful.

Bella watched me as I was drinking her in completely, a slight flush crept up her chest all the way to her face in the most delicious way. She moved to cover herself up but I stopped her, wrapping my arms around her waist and assured her that she was the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. She wouldn't let me remove anything more clothing from her yet, saying that I had too much covering me up. Dropping to her knees in front of me, she grabbed onto my belt and pulled me closer to her, quickly pulling the belt from my pants and deliberately unzipping my pants with enough pressure that her hand was grazing my clothed erection. I nearly came in my pants when she did it. Talk about something that would have been embarrassing.

I looked down at Bella as she slid my pants from my body, before I kicked them free from my feet. She was looked up at me now and then looked at the rather large tent that I was sporting, biting her bottom lip. I groaned, "Baby, if you keep biting that lip, I may just throw you on this bed and have my way with you." Bella giggled and rolled her eyes. Slowly, she reached up my legs and grabbed the waistband of my boxers, running her fingers under the edge of them. I nodded to her silent question and in a switch motion, my boxers were gone and my erection sprang free, I hissed at the cool air of the room made contact with my over heated body.

I pulled Bella to her feet, asking her the same silent question as she had and with her nod, I pulled the back sting of her corset sending it to the floor. Her perfect breasts bounced slightly as she kicked the garment into the pile of growing clothes we were making. I ran my hands down her shoulders and over her breasts, the little mews she was making went straight to my lower region and my cock twitched. Brushed my thumbs over her breasts one last time, getting another yummy sound before I dropped to _my_ knees and removed the flimsy piece of material that was keeping me from seeing this gorgeous women in all of her glory. She took a step back to let me see her fully. Just as I was standing up, she jumped me. I didn't even have a chance. I was on my back, barely on the bed with her straddling my waist. Her warm, wet sex was in the perfect position that if I just gave one thrust in the right angle, I would be sheathed in her warmth. But, I wouldn't do that unless she is ready.

Attacking my mouth, Bella just let herself feel. It was amazing to feel, let me tell you, truly amazing. Our breathing was ragged, hands were everywhere all at once and the fact that Bella was grinding her sex onto my cock was just making me more tempted to beg her to take advantage of me right here and now. Bella moved her kissing to my neck, making sure to lick up to my ear like she knows that I like, moving down to my chest. Taking the time to pay attention to each of my nipples before nipping all the way down my abs, rubbing her nose against the trail of hair that lead to the holy land. Her hands were still on my chest, rubbing them over the muscles making them contract and quiver at her touch before she let her nails run lightly all the way down to my thighs.

Before I even realized it, Bella was back on her knees in front of me. I began to protest when she took my hardened cock into her tiny hands but she shushed me. "Just relax and let me do this, please." she whispered. I nodded my hair and let her do as she wished. She began to stroke me slowly, earning moans and soft growls from me. I heard Bella's giggles but she kept stroking, I had to watch her so I propped myself up with some pillows. Her face was so concentrated but she had a tiny smile on her face as she listened to how I was reacting to her touch. What caught me off guard was when she leaned forward and her tongue shot out, lapping up the beam of precum that was about to slid down my head. My hips bucked up in response, so she did it again, swirling her tongue around my head. I could see the determination and excitement on her face as well as smell her arousal all around me. Without hesitation, she took me into her mouth. I lost all coherent thoughts, I was just swimming in the warmth that was Bella's mouth.

Slowly sucking and nibbled at the head of my cock. I groaned and my hips bucked lightly once again as she took as much of me into her mouth, when my head pushing into the back on her throat we both moaned. bobbing my headed up and down, while working her hand in the same rhythm. I breathing was got heavier and my balls start to tighten and my cock twitched. That is when I noticed her other hand had moved to between her legs and I faintly heard the sound of wet skin being rubbed. I was so close to cumming right then. I knew I had to tell her so she would pull away.

"Uh… god… Bella… I-I'm going… to … oh shit…baby... I'm going … to cum." I grunted.

She rose her gaze to my eyes and nodded giving me permission to let go. At that I growled as my cock twitched, shooting my load into her mouth. She pulled back so only my head was in her mouth as she jerked me getting ever drop out I had. When I collapsed back onto the bed, Bella got back up onto the bed, straddling my waist again. She had the biggest smile on her face and I grabbed her, crashing my mouth to hers. She deepened the kiss and I could taste myself, but I honestly didn't care at all. I peppered kisses all over her face; her cheeks, eyes, nose, finally her mouth. Every kiss ended with an 'I love you'.

"Baby, that was amazing." I praised her. "I cannot believe that was your first time."

"I did okay?" she asked shyly, her cheeks flushed; from embarrassment or the moment, I wasn't sure.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Words cannot describe it." Bella beamed down at me, then one of her little evil grins was playing at her lips. My girl was getting brave and all of her normal hesitation was out the window tonight. Grinding down on my softened cock again, we both moaned. "Ah – ah." I stopped her. Leaning into her ear I whispered. "My turn."

**BPOV**

I didn't even get a chance to respond to him, he flipped us over to where I was now under him with my head resting on the pillows. His broad grin was shinning brightly in the dim light of the nightstand lamp. He brushed his nose against mine in an affectionate way, nuzzling mine. Slowly and softly, he kissed my lips, as if he was pouring every ounce of his love into it. His tongue teased my bottom lip, wanting entrance and I gave it to him. Slowly he made love to my mouth, taking his time to explore every part of my mouth.

Moving his kisses lower when we both needed to breath, Paul laid open mouthed kisses along the front column of my neck, letting his tongue dart out to lick softly with every one. Slowly going father down, kissing the valley between my breasts as his hands went to work, kneading them softly; my nipples pebbles under his touch. He ran his tongue down my abs, swirling it in my belly button for a moment before descending farther. His tongue stopped right before reaching where I wanted to be touched the most. I noticed him inhale deeply and his eyes rolled back in his head. Lowering his mouth toward my body once again, I felt his hot tongue run a smooth line all the way up my lower lips. My entire body shuddered at the sensation as my hips bucked toward his face, begging for more.

He chuckled a throaty laugh and wrapped one of his arms around my waist holding me to the bed as his other hand went to my folds and held them open for his mouth. He began to slowly lap at my soaking wet core, both of us moaning. "God, baby, you taste so good," Paul moaned, taking another long swipe at my juices. He began to lick, suck and nibble at my folds, all coherent words were lose from me; all I could do was whimper and moan as he continued he work.

"Look at me, Bella." Paul commanded and I snapped my eyes open, staring back into his deep honey pools.

Sucking my tender bundle of nerves into his mouth, nibbling and flicking it with his tongue; I felt one of his long, slender fingers enter my core. Instantly my hands grabbed at the silk sheet beneath me, trying to find anything to open myself together; but it was useless. I was just a puddle of goo in his hands and he knew it. He pumped his finger in and out of my core at a painfully slow pace; all the while, still nipping at my numb. I felt another finger join his first; curling them toward my belly button, hitting all new places sending me closer to what I am so desperately wanting.

There was a bubble in my lower stomach that kept expanding; I really wasn't sure what was going to happen once it burst. Paul pumped his fingers faster, removing his mouth from me and was looking me in the eyes again. His breathing was just as ragged as mine was. A small smile played at his lips when he added a third finger. I could no longer keep my eyes open. My hips were moving on their own, along with the motions of his fingers, my head thrashed back and forth against the pillow. The small whimpers and moans coming from my mouth grew louder, along with the bubble growing even more. A few more thrusts of his fingers and one last curl of them, I was flying.

Grinding my sex down on his hand as hard as I could, I rode the wave of ecstasy like I had just jumped out of a plane. The rush was the most amazing thing I have ever felt. Paul lapped at my sex the entire time, helping me come down from my orgasm. When my breathing slowed, he removed his fingers from my core and kissed my tender bundle once before crawling up beside me on the bed.

Curling up beside his naked form, he wrapped me into his warm arms, kissing my forehead before telling me he loved for for the hundred time tonight; and we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_AN: And there you have it, they are finally getting into their physical relationship. Yay! I don't know about anyone else but a naked Paul, I will take one please! I will tell you all now, that I am really not one to write lemons but there will be a few in this story and messing around like in this chapter. Also, me not being a guy it was hard to write a guys point of view for this chapter and I had to have my friends brother read it before I actually posted this, he told me I did pretty good but, whatever I still say it could be a lot better. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. All reviews are wanted as always. I like the feedback people. _

_XoXo - Jen_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Previously: **Curling up beside his naked form, he wrapped me into his warm arms, kissing my forehead before telling me he loved for for the hundred time tonight; and we both fell into a peaceful sleep. _

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

-BPOV-

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of light snoring in my ear. Pulling back enough, I laid their still wrapped in Paul's arms and watched his sleeping form. His features were much softer at this moment than I have ever seen them. He looked almost, child-like. I let my pointer finger trace his jawline and around the edge of his lips. He started to mumble so I pulled my hand away from his face; his brow came together and there was a slight wrinkle between his eyebrows. I smoothed the line away with my thumb. When I looked over at the nightstand, the clock read twelve am. I knew we were up pretty late last night but we really needed to head out, both of us had patrol today. Gently, I kisses his forehead; but, no response besides a small smile. I kissed his lips next, lingering longer than I normally would. His grip on me tightened and his lips began to move against mine.

"Mmm," he hummed against my lips. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, honey." I replied by deepening the kiss. Our tongues twisted and curled together for a few minutes before I pulled away. I ran my thumb over his bottom lip, kissing him once more, "Honey, we need to get ready to go on patrol. Sam warned us about being late."

Paul groaned and rolled away from me. That is when I noticed he was standing at attention. Gravity working against him, making his erection bob back and almost touched his belly button. I felt myself grow wet just from the sight of him. Suddenly his body went completely still and he sniffed the air. Looked down at himself, his cheeks flushed and he pulled the sheet up to cover himself.

"So, last night did happen..." he mumbled to himself, barely a whisper.

I giggled beside him and his eyes shot straight to mine. "What did you think it was a dream?"

"I just... oh thank god that wasn't a dream. Because, that would have been just cruel."

I giggled again and pulled the sheet down from his body. I loved looking at him. He was honestly the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Vampires included. He beats them all. Paul watched me as I crawled to his side of the bed, slowly I straddled his waist. Leaning down, I kissed his lips passionately. His hands went straight to my hips and pushed me down against his hard member. We both groaned into each others mouths at the contact. Breaking the kiss to catch his breath, Paul laid kisses down my neck and nibbled at the spot where my shoulder and neck connect.

"Bella. Baby. Could we try something?" he asked between kisses.

I purred at the feel of his lips on my skin. "Like what?"

In an instant, he had me flipped onto my back with him resting between my legs. "You have to trust me and promise not to move too much, okay?" I nodded. "Just hold as still as possible because I really don't want to slip and penetrate, we both know we are not exactly ready for that just yet."

Carefully he positioned himself so his entire length was between my folds and resting against my sensitive bundle. Wrapping his arms around my shoulders, he brought me as close to his body as possible in this position. Slowly, he thrust his hips forward creating the most amazing sensation. We held each other looking into one another eyes, foreheads touching, breathing in each others scent, the entire time as Paul brought both of us to the most amazing climaxes. It was the closest way for us to make love without actually doing so. And I couldn't have been happier that Paul agreed with me that we weren't ready for the whole thing just yet.

–

Patrol was horrid today. After are 'love making' this morning, we ending up an hour late to patrol and both Jared and Sam were not happy with us. The other bad part was that neither one of us could keep our thoughts... innocent; poor Collin got a mind full of things he is just way to young to even see. Though, Jake and Embry found it completely hilarious; saying that we have scarred the poor boy for life. After the torture Paul and I put on Collin, I took over the last two hours of his shift.

After patrol was over we switched off; Sam made Paul and I come over and explain why Collin refused to even talk and when he actually looked at him or Emily that his face would flush, then his shoes became the most interesting this in the world. I felt even worse than before after that. To say Sam was happy about my new sex life, was a complete and utter lie. He was furious. It came down to Sam screaming at Paul for taking away my innocence, Paul yelled right back that I was of age and perfectly able to make my own decisions, Emily held me on the sofa as I cried and tried to get them to stop... then Sam did an all time low, he called Charlie.

Charlie made it to La Push in record time.

I had seen Charlie mad before but he was absolutely pissed. I didn't even get to plead my case to him. He just assumed that Paul took me home after prom and had his way with me; which is not actually a lie because he did, but we were being responsible and Paul didn't cross any boundaries that I didn't want him to. Of course, Charlie had come straight from the station, so his hand was on his gun the entire time. The more Charlie and Sam screamed at Paul, the more purple Charlie's face got. I started to worry that the vein on his forehead was going to burst. Finally. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Everyone, shut up!" I screamed.

The guys all stopped and looked at me, mouths agape and eyes wide. I guess I surprised them, they normally don't see me yelling or angry about anything.

"You all are acting like children." I hissed. "Yes, Paul and I spent the night together last night but we did not have sex, technically."

Charlie eyed both me and Paul. "What do you mean you 'technically' didn't have sex?" He asked, venom clear in his voice. "Either you did or you didn't."

I shook my head. "There are other ways to be intimate with a person without having sex, dad."

Charlie's face were a deep crimson. "Oh... of course." he stuttered, clearly embarrassed by the subject.

"Like I told you once before when Paul came into my life, I am a virgin and plan to stay one for awhile." my own cheeks grew warm at my confession in front of everyone.

Charlie nodded.

After a few minutes of silence from everyone, Sam spoke up. "Right, um, Bella – Paul. You both need to go apologize to Collin. By the way he was acting earlier I am sure he saw some things that he really didn't need to see."

We both hung our head, ashamed.

Heading straight to Collin's house, I was going to beg him to forgive us. I stopped short with my apology when I noticed Brady and Seth Clearwater on his front porch. Seth wasn't suppose to be around any of us. We knew that he would probably be joining us at some point but we are hoping that since the Cullen family had left, that he wouldn't be affected by this curse. Walking up to the porch, all three of the boys eyed us. Collin's face instantly flushed and Brady gave him a look that said, 'what the hell?'.

I dropped Paul's hand at the bottom step and walked up the small three steps to the porch. "Collin, could I talk to you for a minute hon?" Collin nodded his head and followed me around the side of the house to their small back yard and he took a seat on a little read swing-set. I sat down beside him in the other swing and kicked at the dusky patch that had formed from years of kicking off. Looking over to him I smiled. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I swear, I never meant to let those things slip and I know that you shouldn't have seen things like that. I am really sorry, Collin."

He laughed quietly and his cheeks were slightly flushed again. "It's okay Bells. I know you didn't mean to. I was just.. um shocked, I guess."

"You're not mad at me?" I asked.

"Of course not. You're the big sister I always wanted. I could never be mad at you Bells." he smiled his blinding pearly whites.

I got up from the swing and pulled him into a hug. "Oh thank god. I thought you were going to hate me after that."

Collin patted my back. "Nope, you're still my sister. I have just seen a different side of you." he chuckled.

I groaned.

–

The next two months passed without much excitement. Prom at Paul's school was fun. Although, I could have lived without all the glares girls were throwing my way. Graduation came and I had to sit through mine without my Paul because his was the same day. Charlie and Paul's parents got together and set up a huge party for the both of us. I was surprised that his parents, mainly his father, wanted anything to do with me. The party was amazing but I was sad that Renee and Phil couldn't make it with Phil in the middle of training for his new team, however, they did chip in with Charlie to buy me a new car after my truck finally gave out. It was a sad day to see the beast take its final few feet. Charlie and Jacob picked out the new car for me. A JEEP Patriot. I love it! At first I honestly didn't want anyone to touch it because I didn't want fingerprints on it shiny black paint but the pack and their puppy dog pouts, killed me.

We did run into anymore of the Cullen coven or any nomads. Sure, I was a little freaked out that Laurent had actually come back to Forks and was about to feed on a human; the last I had heard of him was he was living in Alaska with another vegetarian coven. It just made Sam go into a rant about how it would be possible for any of the Cullens, even Carlisle, could slip at any moment. I didn't think so but kept my mouth shut, not wanting to have that conversation again. Paul and I backed up on our physical relationship some, not wanting to slip with thoughts around the pack, neither of us wanting another screaming match or visit from Charlie.

I had received a letter in the mail a couple weeks back; no return address, no name signed, just a simple acceptance letter for UW, stating that my entire ride was paid in full due to a scholarship that was given in my name. I didn't need a name of the letter to tell me who it was really from. Calling Alice was actually a hard thing to do, mainly because if she had anything to do with the scholarship, I didn't want to hurt her feelings. When I explained to her the letter and everything, her end of the phone erupted with several growls. Now of the Cullens knew that it was being sent to me, except Alice of course, but it was all Edward because he wanted me to 'have a normal human life'; as if I could if I wanted to.

When I told Charlie about it, he was somewhat happy that I could go to college if I wanted to. I wanted to but with the pack and everything, I didn't think I would have time to actually be able to enjoy college life. We discussed it, along with the entire pack; Sam said if I wanted to go to college, I had every right to. But, there was one major thing holding me back from wanting to go. My Paul. If I would have decided to go that would have meant spending four whole days away from him. I couldn't do it. So, we compromised. I was set to start taking online courses in the fall, nothing major just basic courses needed to graduate.

I could say that my life seemed to be going pretty well right now.

–

I sighed and flopped back onto the couch in Paul's living room. "What do you want to do today honey?" I asked, looking up at his smiling face.

"Hmm, I could think of a few things." he waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Horn dog!" I giggled, smacking him with a pillow. "Men..." I muttered to myself, teasing him. "Only thinking with their _other_ heads."

Paul growled and next thing I knew he was on top of me, tickling my ribs. I screamed, trying to get him to stop but it was no use. I was laughing so hard that I was crying and Paul just kept on going.

"Okay! Okay! I give!" I shrieked. "Uncle!"

"Oh no Bells, last time you tried to get away you ran to big bad Sam. Too bad he isn't here to save ya." he chuckled. His fingers still tickling my ribs in earnest.

I squealed when he put my pressure into his tickling. "Okay, if you don't stop I swear I am going to pee my pants!"

He shook his head. "Like I would fall for that."

I groaned between laughs. "I am serious! I have to pee! Please honey!"

Paul pulled back when he saw the look on my face and I darted start to the bathroom to relief myself. After I finished I began to clean up the towels and clothes we have left lay around the bathroom and bedroom this past week. Loading them into a basket as I walked through the house and put them in the wash. I made us some mac n cheese and hot dogs for lunch, fixing two bowls I took them into the living room with some sodas and we sat and watched TV as we ate. I had just started to run the water to wash up the dishes when the phone rang.

"What!?" Paul shouted. There was a pause. "Okay, we are on our way!" Paul appeared in the door way of the kitchen panic and worry written all over his face. "We have to go Bella, turn the water off. Come on!"

I turned back to the sink and shut off the faucet and pulled the plug on in the sink. "What's wrong?" I asked as Paul ushered me out the front door.

"Harry had a heart attack."

_AN: So, sorry for the ones who don't like lemons but it wasn't very graphic. I also skipped ahead a couple months in the story again. Another filler to help lead up to the drama and action. Hope you like the story so far. I am trying my best to write these chapters out but around three this morning I pulled a Bella. Broke my right wrist. Fun, I know. So, I will try to update as much as my sore wrist will allow. See you all next time._

_XoXo - Jen_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Previously: **"What's wrong?" I asked as Paul ushered me out the front door._

"_Harry had a heart attack."

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine**

-BPOV-

Paul didn't stop at any of the stop signs or lights the entire way to the hospital in Forks. He pushed my new truck much faster than I would have liked but I knew that we were needed at the hospital so I wasn't about to complain. We reached the hospital the same time that I saw Collin and Brady running from the woods. Collin cuddled into my side and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as all four of us walked toward the front doors. Collin had become closer to me since my little slip up which ended in him teasing me every chance he got. I was trembling, praying to god that nothing had happened beyond the heart attack; Sue, she wouldn't be able to handle it. Nor would Charlie or Billy.

Once we got inside I saw everyone was already there, except for Jared and Embry. The four of us walked over to where Sue was sitting, sandwiched between Charlie and Billy's wheelchair. I stepped toward them, Collin released my shoulders and Paul dropped my left hand, I launched myself at Sue. Wrapping my arms around her in a tight embrace, I let her cry into my shoulder. I looked up to Charlie, tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes, he shook his head.

"He is still back there, his heart stopped and they just made us all leave the room." Charlie sighed, "It doesn't look good Bells."

Sue was still sobbing into my shoulder while Charlie was telling me what had happened since he got here. We were both brought out of our conversation when Embry came running in with a sobbing Seth in his arms. Seth looked like he had just rolled around in the woods. Then it hit me. _Oh no!_ I got up from Sue's lap and Seth took my place, even against Sam's command. Jared came in a few minutes later, dragging an incredibly pissed of and shaken Leah. She didn't make eye contact with anyone and instead of standing with her mother at the time she needs her most; she stood off to the side of everyone, pacing the small area with her head down and hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"Mrs. Clearwater?" We all looked up at the meek female voice.

"Yes?" Sue's voice was shaky and full of emotion.

"The doctor would like you and your children to come back into the room now." the nurse said softly.

Sue nodded. Seth followed behind but Sam stopped Leah from going with them. I shot him a look and he looked up with tear filled eyes and shook his head. When I heard the faint sound of sobbing coming from behind the ER doors, I almost fell from my chair. Seth came running out of the doors, tears running down his face and shaking so hard I thought he was going to explode right in the middle of the waiting room. He ran a little faster than he probably should have in front of the others in the waiting room but I understand that he needed to leave. Embry wasn't far behind him.

A deep growl echoed through the entire room and everyone turned toward the sound.

Leah, stood frozen in her tracks where she had been pacing. Her gaze locked on me, then she looked over to Sam. When her body began to vibrate almost as bad as Paul when he gets really mad, Jared wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her from the hospital. Sam asked Jacob, Paul and I to go help them out. Right as we walked out of the front doors, I looked back to see Sue collapse into Charlie's chest.

–

Paul and I had followed the trail of clothes that was tossed along the trail, right in the edge of the woods. There stood Jared's giant wolf along with a tiny little gray wolf. Paul and I stepped behind a tree to strip down and phase. As soon as we did, we were right in the middle of an argument.

_Don't tell me what to do, Jared. My father just died because I became a monster!_ Leah screamed at the man when he was only trying to help.

_Please just calm down so you can go home. It wasn't your fault Leah. He had a bad heart okay, it wasn't something you could stop from happening._ He had his 'kind' voice on right now.

Jared shot me a look and I winced. _Sorry._

Leah growled. _Don't tell me what happened! I was there! Seth started to freak out because he said he was on fire. Then dad had to go and make a comment about how I had been acting strange to. The next thing I knew, I was standing in a mess of shredded clothes and my dad was grabbing his chest. I killed my father! And to make things even worse, is I am stuck with this damn curse now, where I have to sit around and listen to Sam tell me what I can and cannot do._

_Damnit Leah, I am sorry for what happened okay and I wish that everything could go back to the way things were last spring but they cant. You have to understand that we are this way for a reason and there is nothing we can do about it now._ Jared shouted.

_I am not blaming you! It was those damn leeches that had to come here and fuck everyone's lives up! If they never existed then I would still be human and I wouldn't have to watch the man I love with another women every day!_

I don't care who the person is but to hear such things about the Cullen family still pisses me off. Nobody seems to understand that they are people like everyone else. They never hurt anybody, hell, Carlisle is a doctor. If it wasn't for them, I would be dead right now.

_So, we have a leech loving wolf, isn't that just great. _Leah snorted. _How do we know that she isn't going to go and run off, turn against us. Huh? Go running back to that leech after he left. Oh but the way I am seeing is that one of the other tried to kill you. How great is that, they try to off you yet you will still run back to him with open arms. Pathetic leech lover._

_Fuck you, Leah! _I spat. _You know nothing about me._

I didn't even move to cover before I phased back. I just needed her out of my head. Collapsing on the ground, I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them; fighting off the tears that wanted to fall. Leah, doesn't even know me but from what she picked from my mind, she assumes things. I hadn't realized that Paul had phased back until I felt is pulling the string from around my ankle to grab my clothes.

"Come baby, lets get you dressed and then we will go back to Emily's." Paul whispered.

I shook my head, "Sam said we had to stay here." Sighing, I ran a shaking hand through my hair. "We cannot go against his orders."

Paul sighed, "Bells. Baby. I don't care what he says right now. You don't need to stand around and listen to that frigid bitch say shit like that." He all but growled.

I sighed, it was really no use to argue with him. "Okay." I whispered.

He scooped me up into his arms and held me close to his chest. "Sorry Jared, but I am taking her to Emily's. Bella doesn't need this shit today."

Jared let out a slight whine but barked a response.

–

Sam was all but screaming when Paul walked into the house carrying me.

"Why are you here and not with Jared helping him!?" Sam snarled.

"Because, Leah was taking her shit out on Bella and I wont allow it." Paul growled in response. "She triggered some of Bella's memories about the Cullens and said some pretty mean shit to her and I will not let her talk to Bella that way because she has some sort of self hate thing going on right now."

Sam sighed. "What did she say?"

"Oh just calling Bella a leech lover and saying she wouldn't think twice before running back to there coven." he huffed. "She was fighting with Jared at first. Talking about what happened between the two of you." Paul whispered the last part.

"Damnit," Sam shouted. "I'll talk to her later."

I felt a tug on my arm and looked up. "Hi Sammie." I attempted to smile.

"Hey Bells," he smiled back. "Sorry for Leah. She really can be a..."

"A complete fucking bitch!" a snarl came from behind us. We all turned to see Jared standing there with his blood soaked shirt pressed against his shoulder. "She took a fucking chunk out of my fucking arm, Sam! I didn't even provoke her! She freaked out when she asked where Paul and Bella ran off to together and when I said your place she flipped." He pulled the shirt away from his shoulder and it was already starting to heal up.

I hopped down from Paul's arms and went over to check Jared's injury. Pulling him down so I could get a closer look at him, I could see the muscles and flesh trying to regrow in the area where Leah's teeth had ripped his flesh away. "I'm sorry Jared. This is my fault, if I hadn't had freaked out over the whole thing then we wouldn't have left and you wouldn't have been in the crossfire of her rage." I winced with him when I tried to wipe some of the blood from his arm. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Bells, sweetheart, do not blame this on you. She had no right to talk to you like that and she is just upset." Jared tried to assure me. "But my opinion still remains: Leah is a bitch."

–

After everyone got calmed down from Leah's downright rage she was pouring onto everyone for what was going on in her life and Charlie brought Sue back to her house. Sam called off patrol for the night so everyone could get some rest. Charlie had asked Paul and I to go back home and grab him some clothes since he would be staying with Sue for awhile. I was also going to stop by the store on the way and make some food to take over.

Paul and I were walking through the grocery store when we ran into none-other than Lauren. I tried to ignore her stares and sneers at Paul and I but she obviously just loves to make my life hell. On purpose, she shoved her shopping cart into the back of my heels; it didn't really hurt but it pissed me off. I was having a bad enough day without her starting in on me too.

"Oops! I guess I didn't see you there, Swan." Lauren sneered from behind us.

I growled low in my chest but Paul grabbed my hand to calm me. "Breath baby."

"What do you want Lauren? I really do not have time for your crap today." I muttered, turning to look at her over my shoulder.

I caught her rolling her eyes. "Oh I am sorry. Am I keeping you from your gang bangs down in La Push? I wouldn't want to keep you from that now would I."

Paul growled this time. "Alright bitch. I have kept my mouth shut every time you have started shit with Bella and I honestly cannot stand it anymore." he fumed. "You want to know where we have been most of the day? Huh? We have been in the hospital because a family friend died earlier this afternoon. We came here to buy groceries to make a meal for our family but you just have to open your damn mouth and say stupid shit like you always do. Are you really that jealous of Bella that you want to make her life hell to make yourself feel better?"

"I-I uh..." Lauren stuttered.

"Just do everyone a favor and mind your own damn business!" Paul snarled before taking my hand and pulling me along.

His entire body was shaking and I was afraid he was going to phase in the middle of the store, so I pulled him down one of the back aisles and wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him to me. "Calm down honey. It's okay, she is just a bully that wishes she had a life like us. She's jealous." I murmured.

Paul sighed and hugged me back. "I know she is but I am just at wits end right now. First Leah doing what she did to you and now Lauren starting in on you, I just lost my cool. I am sorry if I spoke for you or upset you in any way; I just had to let it out."

I rubbed my hands up his back and kissed his chin. "Don't worry. I am glad you did." I planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you," I whispered against his lips.

"Mmm," he hummed, "if this is how you thank me for yelling at people. I think I will do it more often."

I smacked his arm playfully. "Come on, we have food to make. You know the guys must be starving and Sue needs all the love she can right now."

Paul nodded and we headed to pay for our things.

–

I sent Paul to grab some things for Charlie and myself, since we will be staying in La Push close to Sue for awhile, while I make enough food for the entire pack plus some extra for Charlie, Sue, Billy and Emily. I was busy going to work on putting the stuff together for lasagna when I heard a few soft thudding sounds hit the floor in Charlie's room followed by Paul cursing under his breath. I tried to cover my giggles but it didn't work.

"Oh, funny Bells." Paul called down to me. "These damn shelves are too short. I knocked my head on it again!"

I giggled even more at that.

"I have a mess up here! I never knew Charlie had so many pictures." There was a pause and then the sound of papers being shuffled. "Awe, you never told me you used to bathe with Jake!"

"What!?" I dropped my spoon into the bowl of sauce and took off up the stairs. Paul was sitting on the floor in front of Charlie's closet, a couple shoe boxes were turned over and there were pictures and older looking papers scattered around the floor. "Did he seriously keep that picture?"

Paul waved a 3x6 picture at me. I snatched it from his hand and sure enough, it was a picture of me and Jake in the bathtub at Billy's house. I couldn't have been over three or four. Both of us, butt-naked, smiling like idiots and covered in bubbles. I smiled down at the picture of our young selves.

"You were adorable, Bells." Paul smiled up at me from his perch on the floor.

My cheeks grew warm. "I was a cute kid. But look at how tiny Jake was!"

Paul chuckled. "Yeah, you two were really close back then, huh."

"Yeah, until mom and dad divorced. Then I never really got to visit because Renee was always going with Phil on some crazy adventure and drag me along. Then when I turned ten they started to let me visit Charlie again. We would spend summers at the beach with Billy, Jake and his sisters. And then at Christmas Charlie would take my to California." I sighed thinking back at when I didn't want to visit anymore. "But, then I thought I was too grown up to come visit dad in the summers and wanted to stay with the few friends I had in Phoenix. I really wish I would have visited more now."

"Do you wish you would have went to Jacksonville with your mom? I mean, if you would have known what all was going to happen to you here?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No way. I have grown up a lot since I moved here." I smiled. "I learned what it was like to fall in love... then what it was like to lose it." Paul winced slightly. "But, I also learned that there are mythical creatures in the world with humans and I just happen to be one." We both chuckled at that. "I also found the man I am going to spend the rest of my life with too." I smiled down at him. "So, no. I wouldn't change anything."

Paul pulled me down into his lap, covering my mouth with his. We sat there holding each other, just enjoying the feeling of one another's body and mouths. Pulling away when he needed to breath, placing a few extra sweet kisses on my lips he sighed. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Paul." I kissed him once more before hopping up. "We should clean this up and then we can finish making dinner for everyone."

We both went to work picking up all the pictures and papers, putting them back into the shoe boxes, I would have to sort them out later. I put the lid on the box I was filling up when Paul grabbed my hand. "Bella, look at this." he handed me an old black and white picture of two young men in army uniforms. The corners had bent and the picture itself was cracking and peeling in places. "Is that... who I think it is?"

My eyes widened. "I-I think it is..."

* * *

_AN: Sorry it took me a couple of days to update. I wasn't feeling very great yesterday so I didn't write. I know that I left it hanging here but I felt it was a good place to end this chapter, don't kill me! I will try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow or Friday. Thank you to everyone that are leaving me reviews, it means a lot. Hope you enjoy the chapter._

_XoXo - Jen  
_


	11. AN: I am So Sorry Please don't kill me!

**_AN-I am so Sorry! _****_: _**_So, I know I promised to have another chapter up today. And I am really sorry that I don't have it up and I am sorry to put up an AN; I really hate doing these. I woke up with like a 24 hour flu thing this morning and I have felt absolutey horrible all day. I have been having a bad week anyways but to top it all off I end up being sick on my birthday. Blah!_

_Not a fun way to spend my 20th birthday but, oh well._

_I promise that once I am feeling better, I will have the next chapter up and hopefully a preview for the one after. Again, I am sorry to leave this AN instead of an update. Throw tomatoes at me, it's ok._

_XoXo - Jen  
_


	12. Chapter 10

_**Previously: **We both went to work picking up all the pictures and papers, putting them back into the shoe boxes, I would have to sort them out later. I put the lid on the box I was filling up when Paul grabbed my hand. "Bella, look at this." he handed me an old black and white picture of two young men in army uniforms. The corners had bent and the picture itself was cracking and peeling in places. "Is that... who I think it is?"_

_My eyes widened. "I-I think it is..."

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten**

-BPOV-

"Why does Charlie have a picture of him?" Paul asked.

I shook my head, "No idea, but I plan to find out." Before I even finished my sentence, my phone rang. The called ID read: Alice. "Hello Alice."

"Hi Bella!" her tinkering voice rang through the phone.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

I could faintly here her telling someone to get packed in the back ground. "Well, I had a vision. It wasn't of you though, with you being a wolf now, I have problems seeing you but it was of Charlie." She paused to tell the person 'not the red shirt, the white one' before she continued. "I saw him crying. I wasn't sure if something had happened to you or what so I needed to know."

"Oh. Well, I am fine, promise. Charlie just lost one of his good friends though, I am sure that is the reason for your vision." I said sadly.

"Well, that explains that one," she sighed. "I also cannot see Jasper's or my future right now. Bella, would that have anything to do with you?"

I looked up to see Paul still staring at the picture. "Actually, I was going to call you but, I need to speak with Jasper if he is there."

The sound of the phone switching hands and a slight buzzing sound of them talking before I was greeted by the deep southern drawl. "Hello Bella. What is it you need to speak to me about?"

"I was wondering if you would happen to know why Charlie has a picture of you?"

"A picture of me? Is it one from your birthday party? Because I don't remember ever taking pictures any other time, with you." he sounded confused.

I swatted Paul on the arm when he began to pick at the peeling image of the picture. "No, no... this picture is old. Like you in uniform old."

The sound of Jasper's breath catching in his throat caught worried me. I was going to ask if he was okay but he started to speak before I could. "Am I standing next to a man with dark hair?"

"Yes..."

"Is there a small farm house in the background?" Jasper asked.

I looked down at the picture, sure enough, there was a house in the background. An old tire swing was hanging from a large tree to the right of the house. "Yeah. There is a tree with a tire swing too. Jazz, do you know of this picture?"

"I do Bella. It is me and my older brother, John." he paused for a moment and I could hear him running a hand through his hair. "Where is it that you found this picture, Bella?"

"Paul was packing some things for Charlie and some old shoe boxes of photos fell out off the top shelf. We just happened upon it."

Jasper exhaled deeply. "I really have no idea why Charlie would have that picture. The last time I saw it was right after I joined the army and John and I came home to visit mama. The memory is fuzzy but I remember her sending me a copy of it right before I ran into the demon women that changed me."

'Get off the phone Jasper! We have a plane to catch!' I heard Alice yell in the background.

I laughed. "I will let you go Jasper, thank you for talking to me. I will just have to ask Charlie about it later tonight."

"Okay darlin'. You take care of yourself and say hello to Paul and Charlie for us." I could still hear his confusion in his voice.

"Of course. Bye Jasper, bye Alice."

I closed my phone and looked down to Paul. "Keep that picture out. I am taking it with us."

–

I plated up some food for Sue since she hadn't eaten all day. She was still sitting on the sofa between Seth and Charlie, good thing was; she had stopped crying now. Handing the plate to her, I kissed both her and Seth on the cheek before I stopped in front of Charlie. He patted his lap for me to sit and I cuddled up with my dad like I was eight years old again, stealing bites of his cookie. When I saw Paul watching me from across the room where he was talking to Jared, he tapped his pocket reminding me why I came over here in the first place.

I sighed heavily.

"Something wrong Bells?" Charlie asked.

I shook my hand, "No. Nothing wrong. I am just wondering about something."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Outside?" Charlie nodded and I stood up. He followed me to the backyard and when I turned to face him, I saw the blinds in the kitchen twitch where the guys were. I stuck my hand into my pocket and fidgeted with the picture that had been there since I got off the phone with Jasper. "I have something to show you and I also have a question about it."

"Okay..." Charlie said, dragging out the word.

I pulled the picture from my pocket and handed it to him. "So, Paul accidentally knocked some shoe boxes over in your closet earlier and some pictures dumped out. Well, that picture was in the box. Who is the picture of?"

Charlie studied the picture for a moment before he pointed to the dark haired man. "This here, is your great-great-great grandfather John. It is the only picture that I got from my grandmother because he died while he was in the war. He was not married but he left his fiancée at home pregnant with your great-great grandmother."

"Uh dad, do you know who the other guy is with him?" I asked, hoping he would realize on his own.

"Yeah, his younger brother. I don't remember his name though." he pursed his lips and his brow furrowed. "James... Jason..."

"Jasper?" I added.

A small smile lit up his face, "Yeah that was his name!" Then his smile faltered. "How would you know that Bells?"

"Um...." I bit my lip thinking of how I am suppose to tell my dad that the same Jasper Hale is relation to us. "Because... I actually talked to him before we came over here?" I whispered the last part, not wanting to hear him freak out. Charlie's eyes were as big as saucers. _Yep, he heard me.._ His face was a brilliant shade of purplish-red and I noticed he had stopped breathing. I panicked. "Charlie breathe!"

My dad took in a deep breath and rubbed his hand over his face. He set his jaw and looked me dead in the eye. "What are you talking about Bella?"

_Oh crap, no 'Bells' this time. I guess I am lucky he didn't call me 'Isabella.'_

I sighed. "Look closer at the picture dad."

Charlie tore his stare from my face and studied the picture for a few moments. Mumbling things that I couldn't quite hear, even with my hearing. All of a sudden his head shot up and his eyes were wider than before. Recognition written all over his face. "No..." he breathed. I nodded. "But how is that... I mean.. that would mean he is..." I nodded again, finally he understands what I am trying to say. "I don't understand how I have missed it all this time, he looks just like your grandmother did."

"Jazz never really came around. He was the one with the blood lust problem so he tried to keep me out of danger." I shrugged like it was nothing that he hadn't noticed earlier.

"Did he know about this? Did Jasper and the Cullens know we were related to him?" Charlie asked, his tone was almost... angry.

I shook my head. "He had no idea. I was going to call and talk to him after I asked you about it but Alice called right after we found the picture... so I asked him about it and he sounded more confused than Paul and I about it..." sighing, I ran a shaking hand through my hair. "He doesn't know that we are related, honest."

Charlie sighed, "I believe you Bells. It's just hard to think that someone that is suppose to have died so long ago is actually alive, breathing and walking around right now. It's hard to wrap your mind around it is all."

"Trust me, I know how hard it is. I mean... to know that everyone in that family was older than me by at least eighty years was hard to grasp at first but with them all being the physical age they were when they were changed, helped me forget about their true age."

Charlie was quiet for a long while. He just stood there staring at the picture, running his free hand through his hair and sighing. I wasn't sure what to actually say to him. Finally he looked up at me with a sort of smile on his face. "Could I talk to him?" he asked, almost shyly. "I mean, if he wouldn't mind talking to me that is. I have always wanted to know about some of the elder generations."

I was actually shocked he wanted to have anything to do with him. I mean come on... Charlie hated the Cullens after Edward left me the way he did. And he hated the fact that they are all vampires. But now, he is wanting to willingly call one of them to just... talk. Again, I was at a lose for words.

"I don't have to talk to him." Charlie spoke up while I was in the middle of talking to myself. "I just wanted to know some things. But, if you think he wouldn't like that then, I don't have to."

"No, no." I was quick to assure him. "Sorry, I was just thinking is all. I am sure he would love to talk to you dad. But, he and Alice were on their way to get on a flight when Alice called. I will send her a text to call once they land."

Charlie nodded his head, the small smile was back on his face. "Alright." he said. "Now, lets go grab some of your food before those pups eat it all up."

"Who you calling pups?!" came the voice of the pack from inside the house.

I just shook my head and laughed.

–

It was weird to be sitting here in a church with all my loved ones around me, crying over the one we had lost only days before. I always hated going to funerals. No matter who the person was: family, friend, or even someone that my parents knew; I always managed to cry my eyes out. But, this time, I had a reason to. Harry was a good family friend. He was also an elder of the tribe and pretty much a brother to Billy and Charlie.

I couldn't handle all of the crying from the others, it was just too much for me. I opted for sitting a little farther away from the main 'family' then the others; I just simply couldn't take it. Paul sat with me of course, along with Collin and Brady. I swear, I think they though I was their mother by the way they always came to me for their problems or when they simply just needed to talk or a hug. I didn't mind of course because I loved them both as if they were my own flesh and blood.

Almost everyone from the entire town, plus some from Forks, attended the funeral.

Sue wanted to keep it short and small because Harry was never one that liked crowds or having people fuss over him. Old Quil gave the ceremony. He kept to the promise of making things short and sweet. Telling some stories about different things throughout Harry's life. We even got to laugh a little when it was Billy's turn and he told a story about him, Charlie and Harry on one of their fishing trips; where all three of them ended up in the lake because 'Harry got a big one' and was so excited he tipped over the boat.

What got to everyone the most was when it was Seth's turn to go up. He didn't tell a story or say how much he was depressed that his dad was gone. He wrote a song to express everything. It had the entire room teary-eyed by the time he had finished. We were all proud of the way he was handling this.

Even though his old sister didn't show how much it hurt... everyone knew Leah was taking it the hardest.

* * *

_AN: Sorry it took me forever to get this chapter up. I have been sick, which was honestly no fun at all... I couldn't sit up without the room spinning. But, the flu bug is gone now... finally. I know this chapter is a bit... weird and it goes from happy to sad at the end but I personally could not handle writing an entire chapter for Harry's funeral. With my friends dad just passing away not long ago and me having one of my best friends died in April; it was just something I couldn't handle. So, forgive me for the quick change in towards the end. _

_I am starting the next chapter now. Hopefully I can have it up soon. Just, don't kill me if it takes me a couple days to get it up. And, I promise there will be more of the Cullen family soon and possibly some extra visitors._

_XoXo - Jen  
_


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

-POV-

The last few weeks have been tough on everyone.

With Harry's death, Bella finding out she is related to a leech and Leah constantly screaming at everyone; things have been very...uncomfortable.

I only say uncomfortable because of a few things. Sue isn't her normal happy-go-lucky self, which is completely understandable, no one is complaining about her; it is just hard to be around because I don't know how to act... how to comfort her in the way she needs. I haven't ever had to deal with stuff like this.

Leah is getting worse with her attitude. Nobody can say anything without her blowing up because she is accusing people of talking about her behind her back. Which, we haven't been. Okay that is somewhat of a lie. Jared has been going to Sam about her because of the way she is acting and treating people. Luckily, Jared hasn't had anymore chucks bitten out of him. The first time was just uncalled for.

The Bella situation. Ugh, where do I begin. Two days after Harry's Alice and Jasper showed up at Bella's house. Charlie actually got along with the two which I was really surprised about, given the fact that Charlie was strictly against all leeches. But, I guess family is an exception.

–

_I was sitting on the sofa watching TV with Charlie and Bella when the doorbell rang._

_Charlie had wanted to come home to grab some more clothes and while he was Bella had turned on a movie; Charlie ended up joining us._

_Charlie got up from his armchair to answer the door and I knew who it was once the door was opened. _

_I don't care what Bella says, they all smell **horrid**._

_No one spoke at first and I heard Charlie's breath hitch. "My god..." he breathed. "You do look just like gram."_

_The slight sound of clothing shuffling together caught my attention so I peeked around the doorway to find a very surprised looking Jasper wrapped into Charlie's embrace._

-

It didn't exactly go over well with the pack, though. Sam was pissed beyond belief, Leah kept going back to saying Bella was going to leave the pack for the leeches but now saying that I would be joining them, Jake wanted to kill them and Jared just huffed in the corner of the room because he was trying to be nice. But, I stuck by Bella's side the entire time. She is my mate, best friend and one day I hope she will say yes to me when I ask her to marry me. The guys were not very happy with me for a few days.

I was hoping things could start to calm down between everything soon because, I wasn't sure how much I could actually take of all the drama going on.

Today though, everyone was relaxing. Sam gave us all the day off to just relax and to let a few of the guys that were still upset, about Alice and Jasper being back in Forks, to cool off. I decided to stay home for awhile, clean up and such. I have hardly been able to lately with everything going on. Bella had been stay with me since Charlie has practically moved in with Sue; Charlie felt better knows Bella wasn't stay alone so he didn't have a problem with her staying at my place.

Bella had decided to go for a run to stretch her legs while I cleaned up the house.

So, here I am alone. Running around the house trying to clean every surface possible. The girls said it was a pig sty around here and I felt bad because Bella was living here too. I started with the laundry then moved to the bathrooms and bedrooms, moped the kitchen floor and scrubbed all the counter tops and cleaned the oven. Vacuumed the carpets and even used the carpet refresher that smells like wildflowers because that is what Bella loves. After six loads of laundry, a couple turkey sandwiches and a very loud called from Alice (I swear for a little thing, she can be extremely annoying) I finished the house work and was rather proud of myself.

I looked at the clock again to see that it has been a pretty good amount of time since Bella left; I was beginning to get worried. That was until the house phone rang. I scrambled up from the sofa and grabbed the phone off the stand in the kitchen. Clicking the call button I answered. "Hello?"

"Paul? Could you come get me please?"

It was Bella.

"Bella? Of course. Where are you? Is something wrong?"

I heard her sigh on the other end. "I am at the La Push police station."

"WHAT!?"

"Please calm down and come get me."

"Why are you there?" I demanded.

"I will explain when you get here. Bring my checkbook and a pair of clothes for me please." her voice sounded strained and like she was grinding her teeth together.

Why on earth would Bella be at the police station and why the hell would I have to bring her clothes!!?

I hurried around and found the things I needed and jumped into my car. Running would probably be faster but I didn't feel like phasing at the moment. When I pulled into the station I noticed their were no police cars there but Sam's old black truck was. I jumped out of my car, checkbook and clothes in hand, and ran into the station.

The first thing I saw was a very pissed off looking Bella sitting in a chair with an old scratchy looking blanket rapped around her. Then I could faintly hear Sam's muffled yelling coming from an office toward the back of the building. I made my way over to Bella and she didn't even look at me, she just reached her hand out from under the blanket and grabbed the clothes I had brought for her.

"Are you going to tell me why you are here?" I whispered.

Bella growled low in her chest at me. I guess my tone was harsher than I thought.

"I went for my run like I told you I was." she paused as she stood to pull of her shorts. "When I caught I new scent about oh, an hour ago. I followed it of course, but it wasn't on our land, just the outer edge of the boarder."

"Why didn't you come get one of us?! You could have been hurt!" I yelled at her in a whisper.

She shot me a glare that, if I knew looks could kill, I would be buried right now. "I can handle myself thank you. Remember I am not the weak defenseless human anymore," she snarled. "Anyways.... I followed the scent and it went across the boundary line right across the road above the beach." Bella sighed. Almost as if she was frustrated with herself. "I don't know how it happened but just as I reached the road I phased, it just happened, I wasn't even thinking about it."

I looked at her funny but motioned for her to continue.

"When I realized that I was actually standing in the open, completely naked and in human form," she whispered the human part quieter. "Then I heard the sirens. A freaking cop just had to turn the corner before I could run. When I did try to run they threatened to come after me so I just gave up."

"So, you caught a new scent, phased without meaning to and got arrested." Bella nodded. "Why did it take you so long to call me? How long have you been here?"

"I have only got here a little bit before I called you. I tried dad and Sam first but Sam wasn't home and Charlie took Sue to Port Angeles today. I guess Emily got a hold of Sam though, he got here right before you did and I think he is going to kill the guys that brought me in."

"When did you get caught though?" I asked.

Bella sighed. "Right after I caught the scent. They held me up to 'ask questions' supposedly. The jerk had the nerve to brush his... hard-on against my back when he pushed me into the car. Then they laughed when I told them they were going to regret arresting me."

I growled. "He did what!?"

My voice echoed against the walls, catching the attention of everyone in the room and the yelling from the back had stopped.

"Paul drop it." Bella warned.

I shook my head. "Drop it? Drop it?! You mean you want me to ignore the fact that some disgusting cops made you stand in front of them naked to 'ask you questions' for a part of an hour, then have one of them rub his dick on you while he put you in the car. Fuck that!" I yelled.

"I said drop it, Paul." Bella snarled. "He is disgusting, yes. But, he didn't do anything to me. I am fine and you are going to take me home now and forget I ever said anything to you about this."

I started to head for the room that I could hear Sam yelling at someone in, but Bella had other plans. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to her as she walked up to the lady at the desk. Bella took her checkbook from my jean pocket, paid her fine and pulled me out of the station and into my car. I didn't even get to yell at her for not letting me kill those guys because before I knew it, we were back at my place and Bella was pulling me into the house.

The door was hardly closed before I was roughly shoved against it and Bella's warm sweet lips were covering mine. Her hands were buried into my hair, holding my face to hers. Her tongue swept across my lower lip and I opened my mouth to her, savoring in the sweet taste that is Bella. My chest was getting tight from the lack of air so I pulled away, slowly breaking the kiss.

Bella looked up at me, her eyes were much darker than normal and her lids were hooded. Her voice was even huskier than her normal bell-like sound. "God, do you know how sexy you are when you are mad?" she growled."You have no idea how turned on that made me."

My breath hitched in my throat at her words. My innocent, sweet, shy Bella is talking to me like this! The tingling in my lower stomach was growing even more when I caught the smell of her arousal in the air around us. My jeans have never been this tight before in all my life.

I growled as I attacked her mouth again. Biting and sucking her bottom lip. Her moans sent waves of lust straight through me and to my crotch. I trailed open mouthed kissed down her jaw and to her neck, biting at the sensitive skin below her eyes, breathing hotly into it. "You talking like that... do you feel what you do to me?" I asked as I thrust my hips into hers.

Bella moaned when I thrust against her again. "I want you so bad right now," she breathed.

I pulled back to look at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Right now. Please."

I groaned at the sound of her pleading.

Scooping her into my arms, I threw her over my shoulder and flew up the stair; tossing her on the bed and crawling up her body before kissing her passionately. Pulling away only to lay more kissed against her beautiful slender neck.

"Make love to me, Paul." Bella whispered into my ear, sucking the lobe into her mouth.

* * *

_AN: Ha! I stopped it there! I know it is mean to do but you all should know how I feel about writing lemons. Sorry it has taken me awhile to write this. I guess I have just had some other things on my mind lately. _

_---_

**Also, a friend of mine is wanting me to co-write a story with her. We want to hear what you all would like to read. Here are the pairings that we have come up with.**

Bella/Edward [Human]

Bella/Jasper [Human/Vampire]

Bella/Emmett [Human]

Bella/Sam [Wolves]

Edward/Jasper [Human]

**Tell me which you would like to read about.**

**---**

_XoXo - Jen_


	14. Chapter 12

**_Previously: _**_"Make love to me, Paul." Bella whispered into my ear, sucking the lobe into her mouth._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Twelve**

-BOV-

I woke up alone the next morning, wrapped into the silk sheets of Paul's bed.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I sat up and made to get out of bed when the slight pain ran through my lower body; bring back memories of last nights events.

-

_Paul had started to kiss his way down my body once he had me stripped of my clothes. _

_Grabbing his hair, I gently pulled him up to kiss his lips. "Please, just skip to foreplay, I need you."_

_He reached his hand down between my legs and felt that I was actually dripping down my thighs. Groaning, he shifted my legs apart to settle in between them. I could feel his hardness brushing against my core as he kissed me. The feel of him against me sent shivers all through my body. I shifted my hips, trying to get him inside of me; he pulled back._

"_Bella, wait, I don't have any protection. I didn't think we would be doing this anytime soon." he huffed, his voice thick with annoyance. I had to laugh. He huffed again, "It is not funny Bella. We cannot do this without protection, I don't want to risk it."_

"_Honey," I whispered. Holding his face in my hands. "I have been on the pill since I moved here."_

_Paul sighed in relief. "Oh thank god."_

_-_

My face flushed as I remembered our love making. Of course, it hurt at first and the few tears that did slip from my eyes, Paul kissed them away as fast as they fell.

Smiling through the slight pain, I walked to the bathroom clad in the red silk top sheet.

After I had gone through my morning routine, I found Paul's shirt from yesterday and pulled it on before heading downstairs. I started to step into the kitchen when the slight of Paul made me stop dead in my tracks. There he stood in all his naked glory with my skimpy pink apron wrapped around his waist. The muscles in his back rippled with every move he made. I wanted to jump him right there on the spot and ignore the breakfast he was cooking but, I stopped myself.

I made my way over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and placed a light kiss on his bare shoulder. "Good morning honey."

"Mmm, morning baby." Paul hummed. "Hungry?"

"Starving." I smiled.

He looked over his shoulder at me and kissed my forehead. "Go sit down and I will bring the plates to the table. French toast is almost finished."

I went to the table as told and a few minutes later, Paul came into the dinning room with a plate full of French toast sprinkled in powered sugar. My mouth watered at the sight. After all, we did skip dinner last night.

–

I had the day off from patrol so I was to spend some time with Collin and Seth.

After the amazing breakfast with my very naked boyfriend, we shared a shower together and lets just say that we were not done with our love making from last night.

I was to meet the boys at Sue's house around one and I got there a little early after I picked up stuff for lunch at the market. Seth and Collin were upstairs playing around on what sounded like a video game so I just ignored them and went on to make lunch. Charlie and Sue were gone, that was all I got out of Leah before she glared at me and stormed out the door; she is such a lovely person, note my sarcasm. I went ahead and put the meatballs into the crock-pot to cook and started to make the spaghetti sauce. The water was boiling and the noddles were ready to go into the pot when I heard a noise I wish I hadn't.

It was a deep throaty moan coming from upstairs. I almost dropped the crock-pot lid.

After I few deep breathes and trying to ignore the soft sounds that were barely audible, I continued to cook and hummed to myself to cover up whatever they were doing upstairs. I finished up lunch about twenty minutes later, thankful that the noises had stopped not long after they had started. I figured that it would be safe to go upstairs and tell them it is time to eat but how wrong I was.

My fault of course that I didn't knock and I came face to face with two very neck young wolves. My face instantly flushed and I turned away as they both, wide-eyed and flushed faces, scrabbled to grab their clothes. Seth tried to say something but I just yelled it was time to eat and ran downstairs to set the table and serve the plates. A few minutes after I had sat down to start eating, Collin and Seth came into the dinning room, heads down, cheeks flushed and hair a complete mess that screamed 'sex hair'. They both dug into their spaghetti, still not looking up at me. The silence was seriously killing me but then it was broke when they both spoke at once.

"Sorry, Bells."

I looked up at both of them. They both blushed, looked at one another then looked down again.

"It's okay." I assured them. "I guess that was your pay back for me and Paul being rude awhile ago, huh."

Collin laughed, then looked up at me with a serious expression."You're not going to yell at us for what just happened?"

I shook my head. "No. You two are allowed to do what you want... and if being together makes you happy then-"

Seth cut me off. "We are not together or anything," he rushed. "We were just... experimenting?" It came out as more of a question than anything.

"Experimenting?" I asked.

Collin groaned. "Yes!" he all but shouted. "I don't know exactly why or how we ended up doing what we did, it just happened. I guess you can blame our teenage male hormones." His face was flushed a deep red under his light copper skin. "We were just playing Halo one minute then the next was like our hormones just had a mind of their own. It was weird really, I have felt this almost uncontrollable lust thing the past couple of days. It has been a bit embarrassing really; having my mom walk into my room while I am trying to change and I am standing at attention, I really wish I could control it."

Seth nodded in agreement.

I almost felt bad for them. But, what did it mean? I know yesterday when Paul came to get me, I was more angry with him than I ever had been but just seeing him so mad; sent my hormones flying out the window. I almost jumped him as soon as he was in the car, it was that bad.

Maybe this is all connected somehow. They say they couldn't control themselves. I sound talk to Sam about this.

–

Paul having a double patrol today, I was going to be alone most of the evening so I thought I would pay a visit to Emily while the guys were out. I noticed that all the blinds of the house were closed and the lights were off. _Maybe, she's not home._ When I got close enough to the house to heard inside, I wish I hadn't. _Ewwwww!_ I took off out of there faster than I should have because I think the nosy old lady next door was watching out of her front window. I didn't care though, I didn't want to heard _that _coming from my _cousin's_ house!

I just went back home.

But that didn't last long because when I got there, Embry and Quil were waiting for me. Both were shaking and their faces were filled with worried expressions. I hurried to them, only to be pulled down the road; away from Paul's house. I tried to ask them what was going on but neither would listen to me so I did the only thing I could think of.

"Stop!" I shouted. The same tone that Sam has when giving an alpha command.

They stopped dead in their tracks and dropped their hands. _Got to love being third in command!_

"Explain, why you two feel the need to drag me down the street." I asked in the same tone.

Embry sighed. "After Sam took over for the night we decided to check up on the scent you came across yesterday and we actually found something."

I looked at him to explain further but Quil picked up where he left off. "Well, someone actually. They want to speak with you."

My breath caught in my throat. There could only be a few vampires that would want to talk to me... and I just don't know if I want to talk to them or not. "Who?" I asked.

"They say their name is Tanya."

_Tanya? Why does that name sound so familiar?_

"She is waiting for us." Embry said, taking my arm and pulling me along again.

It took us no time to really get the the boundary line. Paul stood tall, arms crossed over his chest with Brady and Jared on each side and Jake in all his reddish-brown wolf form glory leading the bunch. I took my place in front of Paul which Embry and Quil fell into line with the others. When I finally looked up I was met by piercing topaz eyes of a strawberry-blond vampire. Her nose was scrunched up and her body was tense. I folded my arms over my chest like the rest of the guys and spoke. "You wanted to speak with me?"

Her eyes widened slightly and looked me up and down. "You're _the _Bella?" Her voice was slightly whinny but high pitched and velvety like Alice's.

I looked at her like she was stupid. "Yeah. What do you need?"

"I cannot believe Edward was ever into someone so plain." she whispered, earning an echo of growls from the guys and a scoff from me. Instantly her hands flew up in surrender and she took a step back. "Okay, I can see you are all very protective, geez." Tanya rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I came here to warn you, since it has something to do mainly concerning Bella, I figured I should just tell you instead of these mutts."

I growled deep in my chest, "Watch it leech."

Her hands flew up in surrender again. "Sorry. But, you may recall your friends here killing off a certain man that was in fact, my sister's mate. She and a friend of hers plan to get revenge on you, Isabella. Victoria says her revenge is 'mate-for-mate' though I have no idea as to what she is referring to."

A gasp escaped my mouth and Paul instantly wrapped his arms around me. "What is it Bella?"

"James..." I whispered, barely audible.

"Who?" Jared asked.

I took in a shaky breath. "The one that put me in the hospital last spring. Edward and his family killed him after he bit me. But, Victoria got away so they thought she wouldn't come back after knowing James was dead."

A loud, ear-shattering growl ripped through Paul's chest. "I dare her to come near you."

Tanya hissed. "Don't touch my sister, mutt."

I could feel Brady beside me vibrating. Quickly I turned to him and pulled his face down to mine. Looking into his ebony eyes, I ran a hand through his hair. "Calm down hon. Everything is fine, you don't need to get yourself worked up."

"They want to kill you Bells," his voice cracked. "We cant loose you, I cannot be without my sister." he whispered the last part.

I smiled lovingly at him. "No one, I repeat, no one is going to take me away from you guys. I promise you that."

Tanya's tinkling laugh sounded from behind me. "You don't know that. I wouldn't underestimate either one of those women. Besides, they don't plan to come alone."

"What do you mean by that?" Paul growled.

"I mean, Victoria plans to form some type of an army to come after your precious Bella." And with that she was gone before anyone could even blink.

I turned to look at the guys, my face was obviously showing my fear. But, I wasn't scared for myself, I was scared for my family; I couldn't loose them. We had to do something to either stop this from happening or deal with the problem. The latter seemed to be the best option.

"What do you want to do Bells?" Jake's voice sounded behind me.

I took a minute to think over everything before I spoke. Looking back over my shoulder to Jake I smiled sadly. I pursed my lips a moment, "Tell Sam what is going on and I think we should give Uncle Jasper a call."

* * *

_AN: I know I didn't going into details on the lemon. Sorry. _

_I know some people wanted more Paul and I didn't give much of him in this chapter, sorry again but I promise he will be in more of the story soon. I just need to have my conflicts in here as well then I promise some sweet Paul and Bella loving!_

_The Collin and Seth thing... yeah. I promise you will find out what is going on with people soon! Don't kill me for making them do naughty things together! And I was being honest, teenagers do like to experiment with their friends at some point so... eh._

_[BTW, I added links to pictures of who I pick for my Seth and Collin should look like. You can yell at me and say they don't look like the way you think they should but, whatever, it is my opinion of it.]_

_Tanya. Holy crap. And Victoria is pairing up with Irina! Just wait and see what happens._

_It may be a few days before I can have the next chapter up. They are some things going on in my family that need to be handled before I can actually sit still long enough to write. Plus, I will be in the hospital all day tomorrow doing blood work and such, no fun because needles... -whimper- really are not my idea of fun._

_Also, looks like most people want to read a Bella/Sam fic so once I get into this story more and it is coming to an end, we will be starting on the new story. [Heads up. This story may only be another ten chapters or so longer. And a possible sequel for this story may come along at some point. Depends on if I decide to finish my other stories or not.]_

_Anyways. Hope you enjoyed._

_XoXo - Jen_


	15. Chapter 13

_**Previously: **"What do you want to do Bells?" Jake's voice sounded behind me._

_I took a minute to think over everything before I spoke. Looking back over my shoulder to Jake I smiled sadly. I pursed my lips a moment, "Tell Sam what is going on and I think we should give Uncle Jasper a call."

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirteen**

-PPOV-

We ended up back at Sam's place to discuss what had gone on with the leech.

I knew Bella was freaking on. But, knowing my Bella she was more worried about us than she was herself. Silly girl.

Sam had decided it would be for the best to have Jasper to come in and discuss with us, much the the packs dismay, the treaty was on hold for members of the packs family; that meant Jasper and Alice were clear to cross the line.

Jasper and Alice showed up only moments after Bella had hung up the phone with them. With the help of Jasper's powers, he managed to keep the room full of wolves calm enough to actually talk with him without one of the younger guys phasing and attacking him.

Alice had said she had a vision of this Victoria leech with a group of fifteen or so newborns, along with Irina, that would be coming to Forks but they would disappear at the point when they would reach a meadow that the Cullens would use to play baseball in. Alice assured everyone that the vision was going to happen until sometime in the winter, when the ground was covered in snow. Of course, she couldn't see anything while she was with us, her visions had problems seeing us for some reason that she didn't understand.

When Jasper started talking about training us to fight the newborns if we needed to, Bella tightened her grip on my hand. I knew she didn't want it to end in a fight and if she had her way she would probably just hand herself over to the psychotic bitches so the rest of us would be fine; over my dead body. I held her while Jasper set up some times for us to go practice and he would be calling in his brother and sister to help us out. That had Bella freaking out even more until Jasper specified that it would only be Rosalie and Emmett that would be coming. She still wasn't ready to face the asshole that left her just yet. I knew that if I was to see him anytime soon that I wouldn't have any second thoughts about ripping his filthy ass apart and lighting him up into flames. But, that would hurt Bella and I just couldn't do that to her.

After spending the rest of the day and most of the night talking, arguing and discussing what was to come to us; Sam told us all to go home and relax.

And that is what I did.

I took my girl home, curled up with her on my bed and held her all night and most of the next day.

–

A month and a half had passed since the visit from the leech.

Jasper had his siblings down to help us train to fight. To say the first night was fun would be an understatement. It was a blast. Jacob had met his match. Between him and Emmett wrestling to see which was stronger and him and Rosalie sending threats and jokes back and forth. We were well entertained.

Tonight we had a short training session; so I had the rest of the night with my Bella.

Before I got out of the car, she told me to be on the bed naked and waiting for her. It was still a bit of a shock to hear my innocent Bella talk like that but it was such a turn on that I was in the house, in my room, stripped and resting on the bed with my back against the headboard waiting for her. I could hear her giggles all the way up the stairs as she walked and entered the bedroom. She was only wearing one of my wife-beaters and her arousal was so strong in the air that my erection became painfully hard, instantly.

Ever so slowly, Bella made her way to the bed and crawled up in front of me with that wicked little grin of hers. I smirked back and brushed the hair that had fallen in front of her eyes away. "Come here baby." I said, holding my arms out to her.

She smiled ever wider and pulled herself up and onto my lap. Her warm heat was covering my painful member underneath her and I couldn't help the moan that escaped from the contact. Bella giggled at my reaction and pressed herself down on me harder and grinned onto me. I captured her lips, both of us swallowing each others moans, as she continued to grin on me.

Slowly, I ran my hands up her legs and thighs until I was resting them on her hips; helping guide her movement. I pulled her hips up enough so that the tip of my member was pressed against her entrance. She tried to pushed down onto me but I held her in place. Bella broke the kiss and groaned in frustration. "What do you want Bella." Her whimpers were the only thing I got as a response. "Tell what you want baby... Is this what you want?" I asked pushing into her slightly only to pull back out.

"Yes." she breathed.

"What was that?" I smirked.

Bella groaned. "Your cock. I want your cock inside of me!"

I smirked again. She knew I loved when she said that.

With one quick movement, she was filled with my throbbing erection. Both of us groaning. I let her get used to the size of me. I swear, no matter how many times we have made love, she was always just as tight as the first time. When she moved her hips to let me know she was okay, I started to glide her up and down on me. I set a slow pace only because I wanted this to last as long as possible.

Lately that has been all we have been doing. Making the most out of our time showing how much we do love each other. It was just something that we were worried about, not having enough time with the ones we love. Bella especially, was scared to death that our next day could be our last; that the leeches wouldn't wait until when Alice's vision had said, and come blindside us all.

We spent hours making love slowly. And after I just held her in my arms while she slept.

-

The next morning I was woken up by a faint humming sound.

It was like the sound of a humming birds wings but, it came in short beats almost. The closer I listened for where it was coming from the more confused I became.

It was coming from Bella.

I had my ear pressed against her chest listening and the humming was almost in sync with her heartbeat. I guess I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing because Bella was now staring down at me, with my face press against her chest. "What on earth are you doing Paul?"

"Shhhh, listen." I paused and listened as the humming continued. "Can you hear that?"

Bella looked at me confused for a minute until understanding washed over her features. "What is that?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. But, I think it is coming from you."

With my head still pressed against her chest, I listened again. The humming was still there. Almost, stronger sounding now. I moved down lower from her chest and it got louder. The farther down I got the louder it got. Then I realized where it was that I was hearing it come from. I gasped and looked up at Bella. "Y-you have been taking your pills... h-haven't you?"

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "Of course I have been." then her face paled more than I thought it could. "You're not implying that I am... pregnant, are you?"

"Honey, the sound is coming from inside of you." I pointed to the area between her hips. "Right there is were it is strongest. What else would I think?"

Bella cupped her hand over her mouth. "Oh god..." she gasped. "Do you really think I am?"

"There is only one way to find out."

* * *

_AN: So, I know you are all probably going to kill me for this last chapter. It is obvious that you all know what is happening to Bella now. _

_I know it has been awhile since I have updated and I am sorry. I have been dealing with some real-life things that need to be done before I actually have time to write. But, I will try to post again as soon as I can. Also, sorry this chapter is short. I just finished it and felt I should just stop it there._

_Oh! The story that I will be co-writing will be started soon. So far the first two chapters have been written but we just need to type them now. The story will be called: **The Fire Burning**. It is the Bella/Sam [wolves] fic that everyone seemed to want to read. So, keep me on alert if you want to read the story and it should be up in the next week or so._

_Anyways. Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think._

_All reviews are welcome._

_XoXo - Jen  
_


	16. Chapter 14

_**Previously: **With my head still pressed against her chest, I listened again. The humming was still there. Almost, stronger sounding now. I moved down lower from her chest and it got louder. The farther down I got the louder it got. Then I realized where it was that I was hearing it come from. I gasped and looked up at Bella. "Y-you have been taking your pills... h-haven't you?"_

_She cocked an eyebrow at me. "Of course I have been." then her face paled more than I thought it could. "You're not implying that I am... pregnant, are you?"_

_"Honey, the sound is coming from inside of you." I pointed to the area between her hips. "Right there is were it is strongest. What else would I think?"_

_Bella cupped her hand over her mouth. "Oh god..." she gasped. "Do you really think I am?"_

_"There is only one way to find out."_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

-BPOV-

After Paul waking me up as he had and then saying I was pregnant... I was a little freaked out to be honest.

Paul called the doctor that is on the rez that takes care of the pack when/if something were to happened to them. Paul explained to him that we could hear the humming sound and the doctor told us to come in, around three.

I knew Paul wanted to come with me but I also needed someone else to be there for me. Someone who knew how to handle a pregnancy and what I would need to do.

We pulled into the driveway of the small white house and I was out of the car before it was even in park. Paul was close behind me. When I opened the front door, I was met with the sight of the entire pack just laying around the front room watching TV. I spotted the person I needed to talk to right away. She was sitting in between Sam and Charlie on the sofa. I hadn't made in a few feet in when my heart started to speed up because I knew my dad would know after this moment...

Although that was if I got to tell him first.

"What is that?" Brady asked from his spot on the floor.

_Crap._

"What?" Charlie asked.

Collin looked around curiously. "That thumping-humming sorta sound."

Jake's head whipped around toward me. _Oh great._

Slowly he crawled over toward me and I didn't have a chance to move away from him because he had grabbed a hold of my hips and pulled me to him. His ear pressed against my stomach. His breath caught in his throat. "Oh Bells." Jake said slowly, looking up at me. I smiled down at him, tears filling my vision.

"Whats going on?" Emily asked.

"I believe Bella has some news she would like to share with the rest of us that cannot hear the obvious." Sam grunted from the sofa, sending a pointed glare over my shoulder to where Paul was standing.

"What news?" Charlie asked.

I bit my lip and looked to the floor.

Paul had come to stand beside me now and took my hand in his. "Um, we are not sure exactly how it happened but.."

"I'm pregnant." I blurted.

--

So, maybe that wasn't the best way to tell my family that I was pregnant. I mean, we thought poor Charlie was going to have a heart attack. His face had turned at least twenty different shades of red before he went ghostly white and fainted. I felt terrible. Sam had taken him to the guest room and Sue went with him to help wake him up.

That was an hour ago.

Now Sue was trying to calm him down. Thankfully with him taking off of work lately, his gun was at home.

Sam refused to talk to me or Paul. Emily said he was being childish towards us but he argued that we were being irresponsible. Emily congratulated us along with the rest of the guys. Leah seemed to agree with Sam about us being irresponsible. That just made me want to punch her in the face. The girl hardly spoke to me but every time she would grace me with her attention, I could care less to be honest about her speaking with me, it was always some type of insult or snide remark. I wasn't the only one getting sick of it either. The guys had said she was bitter before she changed but now she was almost unbearable to even be in the same room as her.

The slamming of a door brought me from my thoughts and Charlie's angry footsteps were approaching the living room fast.

He stopped in front of me where I was curled into Paul's side on the sofa. His eyebrows were pulled together and his eyes were hard as he glared at Paul. I was worried that he was going to hurt himself when I noticed his fists were balled at his sides, worried that he would break his hand if he punched Paul. Charlie's eyes darted to me and as he took in my worried expression, his gaze softened. Almost in an instant, I was wrapped into his arms.

"Bells," Charlie whispered. "I am so sorry for how I reacted. I-it was just such a shock and I just," he sighed, "I just never expected this to happen so soon."

I pulled back to look at me. "So, y-you're not mad at me?"

Charlie shook his head. "A little disappointed that you both weren't more careful but never mad."

I smiled back at him just as Paul placed his hand on my shoulder. "Baby, we have to get going. Your appointment is at three but we have to be there early to fill out paper work."

"Of course, you two better be going." Charlie said as he released me from his embrace.

"Dad would you mind going to get Sue for me. I'd really like to talk to her."

Charlie nodded and headed in the direction of the bedrooms. A few minutes later he came back and I noticed that they had dropped hands as they stepped around the corner of the hallway. I was just going to let it go for the moment, right now I needed to ask Sue something.

"What is it dear?" Sue's lovely tone was comforting.

"Would it be possible if you would come with us today? Dad can come too but I just need someone there with me that knows what needs to be asked and such." I said. "I just need someone there that has been through this before."

Sue embraced me around my shoulders. "I would love to be there! I know this can be scary but you shouldn't fret Bella. It is a wonderful thing to have a child, a miracle."

I smiled down at her.

Maybe this whole pregnancy thing wouldn't be so bad.

–

"Bella please have a seat on the exam table, doctor Connors will be in shortly." the petite and slightly over-weight nurse said softly as she pulled the exam room door closed behind her.

I couldn't help but the be nervous. My hands were shaking slightly, my heart was pounding almost out of my chest and I had a sheen of sweat that just wouldn't go away from my forehead. Paul, being aware of everything I do or every slight movement I make, asked me to calm myself when he noticed my shaking hands and overly rapid heartbeat. But I simply couldn't. I know Sue and everyone keeps telling me that I still had awhile, around eight months or so at least, before I have the baby... but I was still scared to death that I would be a terrible m---.

A soft rap on the door broke my thoughts. Slowly the door opened and in walked a man that looked to be around Charlie's age, with salt-and-pepper hair, his skin was as dark was any member of the pack, deep brown almost black eyes and then I noticed his scent. Werewolf.

_So that is why he takes care of the pack!_

"Good afternoon Isabella. It is wonderful to finally meet one of the few female wolves I have ever known of." he smiled. "I am Dr. Connors."

I shook his extended hand and returned the friendly smile. "Nice to meet you as well."

"So, I can most defiantly hear the reason for your visit today. If you would like to lay back and raise your shirt a bit we can go straight to the ultrasound and see just how far along you are." I complied, lying back onto the exam table covered in the flimsy paper and pulled my shirt up enough to expose the area he needed without showing more than I wanted anyone to see. "Now, this will be a bit cold compared to your naturally hot skin." Doctor Connors said, holding up a blue tube that looked almost like the bottle of flavored love jelly that Alice had gotten me as a suggestion to 'spice up our sexy times'.

I nearly jumped off the table as the cold gel landed on my lower stomach. Everyone in the room laughed and I ended up crossed my arms and pouting, causing another round of laughter at my expense.

With the wand to the ultrasound machine pressed down against my stomach, Doctor Connors stared intently at the small screen. To me the picture looked like a bunch of fuzz, at first. He moved the wand to different areas and angled it differently. When a smile spread across his face I knew he had found what he was looking for. He point to the screen as Paul leaned over to get a better look. The doctor paused the image and used some type of pen to circle two areas on the screen.

"That Miss Swan is the beginning of your beautiful children."

My mouth dropped open. Did he just say...

"Children?"

Doctor Connors looked over at Paul's shocked face. "Yes, your children. You're going to be the parents of a lovely set of twins."

–

The doctor visit had been very interesting, to say the least.

I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I am going to have twins.

Paul couldn't understand as to why he couldn't hear their separate heartbeats when the doctor clearly could. Doctor Connors wasn't one bit surprised when he announced the twins. The doctor explained that with him being much older and us being under a year old into this new life that we cannot hear the slightest differences as he can. Makes sense I guess.

Doctor Connors also asked me how I have managed to not know I was pregnant when I just be having morning sickness. I told him the truth. I have been nauseous lately but I had passed it off as stress about the current situation going on. My family members were not happy to find out that little fact.

The doctor had also told me that while I was still taking my pill that it would have no affect on my body now that I have phased. I felt terrible about that. If I would have just waited like Paul wanted to that first night then none of this would be happening. He also informed us that we conceived during 'werewolf mating season'. That explains so much about those few weeks where the entire pack was just a bunch of horn dogs, no pun intended.

I was also told I could not phase or it could risk the pregnancy.

_Great._ I thought. _I can't phase and I have two crazy vampires that are coming to kill me with an army of newborns!_

Sam is just going to love this.

–

And I was right. Sam was beyond furious that I wasn't going to be able to help out in the upcoming fight. But, he also said he didn't want to risk the lives of his unborn baby cousins so he was going to 'let it slide this time' as he put it.

Alice had called another meeting for tonight wanting to discuss some things that she has been seeing lately. Her and Jasper have moved back into the old house in Forks so they could be closer if we would need anything, plus Charlie liked having Jasper around now.

Paul, Collin, Seth, Brady and I were walking to the clearing where we had trained to meet up with Alice and Jasper.

I had felt completely drained all day today so Paul opted to let me piggyback to the clearing. With my face buried into his neck, breathing in his scent; I had almost fallen asleep just relaxing against his warm form when he suddenly stiffened. I pulled my head up to noticed that the boys had taken a defensive stance in front of Paul and I right at the entrance of the clear. That is when I smelled it.

It was more than just Alice and Jasper.

I knew Emmett and Rosalie's scents enough now to recognize that they were here as well. But the other three icy scents that assaulted my nose, I was not familiar with.

The boys walked ahead, completely aware of everything around them and Paul had yet to relax from his stiffened posture. When I looked up past the three boys in front of us and I was locked into the gaze with a pair of golden eyes I hoped I would never see again.

* * *

_AN: Sorry it has taken me awhile to update. Real-life had been sort of my priority lately._

_Working extra hours to pay of student loans just isn't fun._

_I know that the Bella/Sam fic should have been up by now but I haven't had much time to hardly finish this chapter let alone type up the chapters that we have for the other story. I might have to wait until this story is finished before I start posting the new one._

_Sorry for leaving off with a sort of cliff-hanger there but I think you can all guess what was waiting for them in the clearing._

_Also, twins. Yay!_

_Just so everyone knows, the story is now at about early September and the younger guys are in school._

_I also gave the answer to a lot of peoples questions as to why everyone was so damn horny! Mating season. Of course! Someone had actually guessed it right about a chapter ago. I know a few of you wanted Bella to go into heat but I thought mating season was a better choice for the pack._

_Anyways. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember, I love getting feedback from everyone; even if you just want to say you hate the story. Feedback makes me want to write the next chapters faster._

**_XoXo - Jen_**


	17. Chapter 15

_**Previously: **The boys walked ahead, completely aware of everything around them and Paul had yet to relax from his stiffened posture. When I looked up I was locked into the gaze with a pair of golden eyes I hoped I would never see again.

* * *

_

**Chapter Fifteen**

-PPOV-

I felt Bella going limp on my back and quickly pulled her around and cradled her to my chest. Whispering my love to her so only she could hear me. Her breathing had almost stopped and I noticed that what little color she had in her face had completely drained. She didn't need this shit right now. I was beyond pissed that _HE_ was here. Of all days to have his ass come back it had to be today. Bella shouldn't be dealing with this much stress in such a short amount of time.

I held Bella up with one arm underneath her backside and rubbed her back with my other hand. "Are you okay, baby?" I whispered.

Bella buried her face into my neck and kept inhaling deeply, like her life depended on my scent to keep her alive. Slowly she nodded her head but didn't look up.

With the three[Collin, Brady, and Seth]guys still walking in front of us, I continued to walk until we were with the rest of the pack, standing across from the entire Cullen coven. I recognized the leader as the old doctor from the Forks hospital, he was speaking with Sam as if Sam knew they would be here.

When I stepped up, Bella still held tightly to my chest, I noticed _HE_ was still staring at Bella but now a very pointed glare was being shot at where my hands were rested on her lower back and the under part of her thigh. A low warning growl rumbled in my chest when I saw his gaze was still stuck on her backside. He snapped his head in my direction and bared his teeth.

"Watch it, pup." he hissed.

"Fuck off leech, I really don't appreciate you staring at my girls ass like she is a piece of meat." I growled back.

Edward opened his mouth to speak but a loud snarled ripped from Jasper. "Keep your eyes off of my niece, brother." The look he sent him was deadly. "I felt that, both the emotions. Stop it. We are here to help out with saving Bella's life and our family."

"Family? They are not our family! I don't even know why I came here to help. It was obviously pointless." Edward growled.

"They are my family!" Alice shouted. "And you are my brother so by default, that makes you family. So shut the hell up so we can discuss what needs to be done!"

_Okay, note to self: **never piss off the pixie.**_

Edward huffed and crossed his arms over his chest like a child would after being scolded.

I fought the urge to laugh.

"What is this meeting about Alice? You only gave us a brief comment on the phone earlier so I am a bit clueless as to why we are honestly here." Jake spoke up after the silence had fallen over us all.

Alice unnecessarily cleared her throat. "Right. As you all know, I cannot get visions of the wolves. But, as of this morning, I have been getting slight pieces of Bella's future." she looked around at the surprised faces of her coven. "Anyway, what I did see was that Bella is to be sitting out on the upcoming battle that Victoria and Irina are forcing upon us. I am not sure as to why this is but when I looked on past the fight without the help of Bella along with Collin and Brady, my and Jasper's future has completely disappeared..."

Bella gasped against my skin and quickly whipped her head around toward her aunt and uncle. "Does that mean..."

Jasper looked down, "It very well could darling. That is why we have called in the rest of the family, along with some other family friends to help us out when the time comes."

Tears brimmed Bella's eyes. "This is all my fault." she whispered, burring her face into my neck against. Her sobs didn't seem to be stifled much and her entire body was racking with harsh shudders now.

"Baby, never say that again. It is not your fault. They are just two psychotic vampires that were looking to blame someone for what happened. We all know full well that it was Emmett and Jasper that destroyed James and that it was the pack that ripped Laurent to shreds." I rocked her in my arms to comfort her as much as possible. "Please calm down honey, this isn't good for you right now. Or the little beans."

Snorting laughter came from the pack at my name for my unborn children as well as a gasping laugh from Bella. "Did you honestly just call them 'little beans'?" she asked.

"What?" I shrugged. "That is what they look like!" I exclaimed. "Would you like me to get the picture out of my pocket to show you because, honestly Bells, they look like little bean-shaped blobs at the moment."

Bella's beautiful laughter echoed off of the trees and, damn, it was music to my ears to hear her laugh.

"Okay, I will admit they do look like beans." she giggled.

"What-?" Alice asked but then her eyes went wide. "No way..." she gasped. Bella nodded with a teary-eyed smiled. "Oh my god!"

I didn't even get a chance to respond before I landed on the ground, on my back with Bella on top of my being squeezed to death by the overly hyper pixie.

"Okay Alice. I believe Bella needs to breathe so, maybe you should loosen your grip on her." Carlisle spoke.

"Oh! Sorry!" Alice squeaked.

"What is going on?"

Great, I was hoping he had left...

"I thought leeches had super hearing too..." Brady whispered to Collin.

Collin laughed. "He is too blinded by jealously to be paying attention to anything but Paul's hand on Bella's..."

"Finish that sentence young man and I promise, I will wash your mouth out with soap when we get home." Bella warned in a motherly tone. "And I'm talking the liquid stuff, not the bar."

I looked over to see Collin's eyes were a big as the full moon last night. He was scared to death, especially after the last time he cussed and Bella had caught him. I held in my laughter that was bubbling to the surface but a booming laugh penetrated the clearing. Emmett just didn't hold back.

"Dude, little man! That is great!" Emmett boomed. The crack of Rosalie smacking him upside the head echoed louder than his laugh. "Ow, fuck! What was that for!?"

She just rolled her eyes and murmured 'shut up' under her breath.

"Okay, I am still completely clueless as to what you are all referring to." Edward stated.

I sighed heavily. "Just shut the hell up and listen closely for a moment, I am sure you will be able to figure it out."

Everyone became deadly silent except for the ones whom had to breath. The strong humming beat of our children's heartbeats was pulsing in my ears and I couldn't keep the goofy smile off of my face. I was honestly ecstatic that I was going to be a dad and that my perfect Bella was the mother of my children.

The Cullens all watched Edward as he listened closing. When his eyes widened and then narrowed in on Bella, I knew he had figured it out. His eyes shot straight to mine in an instant, they were no longer the normal golden topaz that the vegetarian vampires wear; but they had become coal black, with rage. A growl echoed from his mouth against the surrounding trees and birds that had been nested flocked out of hiding.

"What have you done, mutt?!" he spat.

Bella flinched at his tone but turned to face him. "Excuse me?"

Edward's normally perfectly scowling face was now set in a glare that could kill if it were possible. "You – you let him … take away your.. innocence!" he seethed. "How could you? He made you dirty... and now you are going to have a litter of puppies with him! Did you even wait that long after I left before you just jumped into bed with him?!" the screech of his voice shot pain through my head.

I didn't register what was happening until Bella was out of my arms and in Edward's face. "Fuck you Edward." venom clear in her voice. "How dare you come back into my life after you had completely torn me apart and left me to what I thought was death. Now you have the nerve, the nerve to speak that way to my family. To my imprint, my mate, to _me_!" Her entire body was trembling and I was honestly scared to death she was going to phase but I was not about to go near her while she was doing this. This was something she needed to do. "And to talk about my children like that! I would have rather fought in this damn thing and risked harming my children than to have you come back and start this shit with me. I would rather die myself then to ever ask you to help me."

Edward's face had softened by the time she was finished. He had opened his mouth to say something but Bella cut him off. "Don't. Just don't. You made your feelings very clear on the subject of myself and my family." she growled out. "Just leave. I am sure that there is a certain vampire in Alaska that would just love to keep you company while her sister tries to destroy my family."

Bella had taken a few deep breathes before she wondered over to where I was still sitting on the ground and collapsed into my lap. She had fainted.

"Carlisle!"

--

It took us a good hour to get Bella to actually wake up and respond to us before she fainted again. I was too worried about our unborn children to even think about going after the stupid prick for cause this to happen to Bella. She didn't need this stress! And the fucker just had to go and push her. She didn't deserve any of his harsh words.

Carlisle said she should be perfectly fine when she came to but that he would like to examine her to make sure the babies were okay. He had also sent Edward away before one of the pack or his own family ripped his pathetic ass apart. And I will say, it came damn close to having both side gang up on him. He was lucky that Esme was there to be a reasoning voice. Though, she did give permission to 'have at it' if something were to happen to the babies.

I had placed Bella on my sofa when we got her home and called over Charlie so he knew what was going on. He was furious that it was Edward that had done this to Bella. According to him and Sam, Bella was in the same state now as she had been when the leech left her.

Sue, Emily and Esme fixed a meal big enough for an army while we all waited for Bella to come to. While everyone ate, I sat in front of the sofa and held Bella's hand. Kissing her forehead, I begged her to wake up and to be okay. Another hour had passed and Sue and Emily had gone home. Alice was perched in the leather arm chair beside the sofa with Jasper. She was trying to get a vision to see if everything would be okay but even the vision of Bella staying out of the fight had vanished. We were all worrying by that point.

"It's back!" Alice practically shouted through the silence of my living room. "The vision of Bella and the boys staying out of the fight, its back. But the fight itself changed." her small brows furrowed. "I was wrong. It will be sooner than I saw before."

"How soon Ali?" Jasper asked.

Alice's soft features were a mask of pain. "A month or so at most. The leaves were just turning on the trees."

Esme gasped. "What about getting the others here? A few of the larger covens had said they were only about to help out after a certain period of time... will we be able to get them in time to help us?"

"I don't know Esme, I don't know."

* * *

_AN: I know it has been a couple of days since I updated. Sorry. I just haven't been able to think about writing lately._

_I also just wanted to say to the people who leave comment about how terrible my story is and that it is a waste of time for them to read it. Guess what people. If you don't like the fact that it is OOC or that it isn't cannon pairing. You don't have to read it. So stop being dumbasses because I know I am not the first person to have this happen. If you don't like it. Don't read it. It is that simple. But know, the more messages and such that I get saying you hate my work, just makes me want to write more just to piss those people off. ^^_

_To everyone that does review with kind words. I thank you for the support._

_XoXo - Jen  
_


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

-PPOV-

It was somewhere around six that morning before I finally couldn't hold out of sleep any longer. I didn't want to sleep because Bella still hadn't woken yet. With me still sitting on the floor in front of the sofa, hands folded beside Bella's head with my cheek pressed against them, I fell asleep watching over my baby. I don't know how long I was out for or if it was even day or night, I just felt the sofa under my arm and head move and a muffled groan came from Bella's stirring form before she launched herself up and over me and took off down the hall where the bathroom door slammed shut.

I got up from the floor and headed for the bathroom. The closer I got the more I could heard the sounds of her retching. Carefully I knocked on the door. "Bella? Baby, can I come in?"

"NO!" she shouted before retching once more.

I sighed, letting myself in.

There sat Bella on her knees in front of the toilet, clutching the porcelain bowl as she heaved. I came up behind her, holding her hair back and rubbing soothing circles on her back. After a few moments her shaky hand reached up and flushed the toilet before she fell back into me.

"Sorry about that... you didn't have to stay."

I reached up and turned on the tap before filling up a glass with water. Handing it to her, I kissed the top of her head. "I wanted to honey. It honestly didn't bother me at all."

Bella sighed, "Thanks." Taking a sip of the water before speaking, "It has been this bad before..."

"It hasn't?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No."

"Carlisle would like to examine you later if you'll let him. It is really more of Esme wanting to know the little beans are okay." She suddenly went stiff in my arms. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"D-did... I mean, what d-did.. where is _he_?"

"Edward?" she nodded. "Carlisle sent him away before Emmett could rip him apart."

"Oh thank god." she sighed, relieved.

I pulled her chin up to look at me. "Why are you so worried about him? After everything he has done to you.. you still care about him?"

Bella sighed again. "Yes, I care about him. He may have broken me in more ways than one but I will always love him..." At that I pulled away from her. I couldn't believe after everything, she still loves him. What's next.. is she going to go back to him? Let him raise _my_ children? _**Fuck that**_. "No Paul. I know what you're thinking and you should banish those thoughts now. How could you ever think I would want him over you?"

"Sorry," I apologized. "I guess your comment there just took me off guard is all."

It was her turn to grab my chin. "Look at me Paul. Yes I do love him and always will. He was my first love.. but you, you are my one and true soul mate. Edward taught me what it feels like to fall in love. But he wasn't it for me. You are. You're it for me. You will be the only one that I want until the day I die. No one can or will ever replace you."

And for the first time in years, I felt tears starting to prick at my eyes.

–

The next few weeks went on as normal as possible.

Once Carlisle confirmed that Bella and the babies were doing okay, the pack got back to training. Collin and Brady were not the happiest to find out that they were to sit the fight out, but someone had to stay and protect our girl. Jasper had gotten some of his old friends to come early to be with us just in case the leech changed her mind again. Peter and Charlotte were both very caring people. Though, they were human-drinkers, they promised to stick to the Cullen diet until they went back home.

No one had heard from Edward since the night the Cullens had shown back up. His family assumed he was staying with their friends in Alaska. Though, when Carlisle called them for their help, which they refused to so because of their psychopathic sister, Tanya did not mention him being there. Not that I honestly cared where he was, he could be a pile of ashes in an alley way for all I knew; though Bella wouldn't be pleased about that.

Before we knew it, a month had passed and we were all becoming tense.

Alice couldn't see the outcome of the fight still, though the vision of Collin and Brady sitting out with Bella was still there; along with the vision of the leeches showing up as fall approached. We spent every minute of every day with our mates. I spent my days lounging with my baby, just holding her and listening to the sound of our children's strong heartbeats. It was still the most amazing thing to hear, know that because we loved each other as much as we did, we created life. Not intentionally of course, but we did it non-the-less and I couldn't be more thrilled to become a father.

With the days getting cooler, the closer we came to the impending fight. Sam had arranged for Emily and Sue to go stay with the tribe that his father was currently living on, to keep them out of harms way; also Josh was sending down wolves from that tribe to help out. With the group we had, of twenty from our families, and the other twelve that Joshua was sending us; Alice was certain that we would have the upper hand in the fight. Even though, the others the Cullens were hoping to have help out, were not willing to risk their or their families lives.

–

Bella and I were curled around one another on my sofa, just enjoying the feeling of one another and watching a quiet romantic movie; that had Bella begging to watch like a child of Christmas morning to open gifts. The guys had left us alone today. Actually it had almost been an entire week since we had unwelcome guests in the mornings sniffing around for any food. Carlisle and Doctor Connors had decided Bella should do as little as possible during her pregnancy. With her stress level being as high as it was... they didn't want to risk the chance of her miscarrying.

All was quiet in our own little world, well, that was until the hyperactive pixie came bouncing through our front door; arms piled full of bags. Alice had that sort of grin on her face that could dazzle any man, or women, into anything she wanted done. She placed them on the floor beside the sofa and bounced on the balls of her feet, not saying a word, but you could almost feel her giddiness and excitement rolling off of her.

"Yes?" Bella asked as she buried her face into my chest to cover the groan. It didn't really work.

Alice's smile faltered slightly but recovered. "Bella!" she sang in her high pitched fairy like voice. "You won't believe what Esme and I found today while we were shopping!"

Bella groaned again when she saw all of the bags on the floor. "Really? Alice has it occurred to you that in just a very few months, my stomach will be huge and I wont be able to wear anything you've bought me?"

Alice's tinkering laughter filled the room. "Silly Bella. Yes, of course that had crossed my mind. But not all of these are for you." I raised a brow at her and she grinned. "So, since I am blind to you pups..." I gave a slight growl and her shit-eating grin was still in place, "as I was saying. Since I don't know the sexes of the babies I couldn't get specific colors but I could go with neutrals."

"You didn't..." Bella groaned yet again.

"No, actually it was Esme that saw the sale." I could see Bella rolling her eyes. "There was a Once Upon A Child store that was moving out of the mall and into a bigger place in Seattle, so everything was 75% off. They already have low prices there anyways so don't complain that we spent too much, because honestly, I spent more of three outfits for you than the hundreds that I got for the babies."

Bella sighed then smiled at Alice. "Alright, so I wont be mad at you. But you have to promise to not pay for everything for me, okay? I have money saved and Paul also has money so it's not like we're incapable of getting the stuff. Plus, that is what a baby shower is for."

Alice jumped up and down, clapping her hands and squealing like a little kid. But, she stopped almost instantly and her face took on a far off look.

"She's having a vision," Bella whispered. Carefully untangling herself from me, she went over to Alice. "Ali, what is it? What do you see?"

A sharp gasp came from Alice right before a panicked and distraught mask covered her soft features. "No! I have to get the others. Paul you have ten minutes. Get the boys over here and get to the clearing. Irina has caught the scent of you guys past our place by the mountains."

And faster than my eyes let me see, she was out of the house and Bella had tears streaming down her face.

* * *

_AN: I know it has been forever it seems and I am sorry. I promised a few peopel just earlier today that I wouldn't have this up until the weekend, but you are all lucky I couldn't sleep tonight._

_It's not my longest chapter in the world but I have taken too long and I know you were all wanting to know what happened next._

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter and reviews are lovely to get._

_XoXo - Jenn  
_


	19. Chapter 17

_**Previously: **A sharp gasp came from Alice right before a panicked and distraught mask covered her soft features. "No! I have to get the others. Paul you have ten minutes. Get the boys over here and get to the clearing. Irina has caught the scent of you guys past our place by the mountains. Hurry!" _

_And faster than my eyes let me see, she was out of the house and Bella had tears streaming down her face.

* * *

_

**Chapter Seventeen**

-PPOV-

I stood at the clearing entrance with my pack mates and the Cullen coven, minus my baby and our boys that were like sons to me, of course Edward wasn't with us either but he hardly could be called family anymore.

Sam and Carlisle had taken the front of the group with the rest of us falling behind in our ranks. The Cullen men standing strong and fiercely protective in front of their mates. Carlisle's strong posture that held until the wind had shifted, blowing their scents toward us, his entire body had become rigid now; his head whipped in the direction of the on coming leeches. A vicious snarl ripped through Jasper that stood beside me, resounding sounds of growls and hisses came from the Cullens, and it wasn't until the other broke through the trees that I understood why.

The olive-skinned leech that we knew as Irina was at a near full run coming at us with a tall red-headed women beside her, the red head reminded me of a nomadic version of Rosalie almost, behind the women were around what looked to be fifty others. They seemed extremely tense and very shifty. Newborns. But that wasn't the reason everyone had become tense and the growls were coming freely from all of our members. In the very back came the rest of Irina's coven, almost with a very pissed off looking Edward, practically hanging all over the strawberry blond.

I was thanking god at this very moment that Bella wasn't here to see this. Her first love, not only was he with someone that Bella already disliked with a passion beyond belief, but fighting against her own family and friends. He truly was a disgusting and pathetic excuse of a creature.

The group came to a dead stop only feet away from Sam and Carlisle. I knew the two of them hoped that in some way they could possibly talk this out without having to fight. Especially now, I knew Carlisle wouldn't want to have been responsible for taking out his own 'son' and first companion. Carlisle began to speak but was rudely cut off by Irina growling.

"We will let your family live, Carlisle, we are only here for Isabella and the wolves." Her voice was far from sane. She was crazed and enraged, you could see it if you simply looked her in the eyes.

Resounding growls came from our side. "You have to go through me before I will ever let you touch my mate." I snarled.

The red head laughed, dark and menacing. "Mate!? So you mean to tell me Isabella went from a vampire to a mutt." Turning back to look dead at Edward, "I can see why you had left her now."

Surprisingly, Edward looked pained by her words. Though he never said a word.

What happened next started it all. One of the newborns that just couldn't stay still; he lunged at Leah, knocking her to the ground before she had a chance to react. Luckily for her Alice was right beside her. She quickly took down the leech with no problem, removing his head and kicking his lifeless body away from their feet. Baring her teeth Alice growled, almost as if to taunt them. And that it did.

Victoria and Irina, while commanding the others to attack, seemed to filter to the back of their group and let the newborns take the most of it. Hard bodies collided with each other causing the sound of a thunderclap echo through the clearing. There were also the sounds of ripping metal and screams of pain coming from several of the newborns as they were being taken down. I had just finished on off and looked over to see that Jasper was in full battle mode; making sure he dissembled each one of them completely, yet making sure to keep a close eye on Alice as she danced across the clearing helping out anyone of us that needed it. But what really caught me by surprise was to see that now Edward and Tanya were fighting.

But, they were taking out the newborns and not our family members.

* * *

-BPOV-

I couldn't keep the tears from falling after Paul had left.

_Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, kissing my eyes, trying to stop the tears. "Baby, everything is going to be okay. I promise you." he whispered._

_I shook my head. "No, you guys could be hurt and it is all because of me."_

_Paul continued to hold me until Collin and Brady walked into the house. "I need to go baby, but I promise you I will be coming back to you, along with the rest of our family." he kissed me and it felt almost as if it were the last time he would ever kiss me. "I promise," he whispered against my lips._

"_Please be careful." I whispered back._

_I watched as he started to pull away from me but he stopped and pulled something out of his pocket. He didn't look back up at me but I saw the single tear drop fall from his cheek and hit the carpet. He was crying. My strong, manly and gorgeous Paul, was crying. The shine of something silver drew my attention back to his hands, where he was twirling a small silver band around the tip of his ring finger. _

"_I know this isn't the right time and I promise you I will ask you properly once this is all over but, I want you to hold onto this for me." Raising his head, he gave me a teary-eyed smile. "It just gives me more of a reason to fight harder to come back to you." Getting to his knees he took my left hand and placed the tiny band on my forth finger. _

"_Oh..." I breathed._

"_You don't have to say anything. Just hold it for me and keep yourself safe," he whispered. Leaning forward he kissed my lower stomach. "I love you and our little beans. No matter what happens, know that and never forget it." Standing, he kissed my lips one last time and was out the door before I could say a word._

Brady was out on the front porch keeping watch while Collin was currently holding me on the sofa. Rubbing my back and whispering to me that everything was going to be okay. I still didn't know how anything was going to be okay. What would happen if one of my family members got hurt? What if Uncle Josh's friends didn't make it in time and none of my family survived? I knew I should have just found a way to give myself up so that none of my family would've had to gone through this. I couldn't possibly live with myself if something happened to any of them. And if anything happens to my Paul, how could I face our children everyday knowing that I am the reason that they don't have their father with them.

"Hey, why don't we put these things away?" Collin asked in a hushed voice. I gave him a confused look. "It might help keep your mind off of things." he shrugged.

I nodded. "Okay."

He grabbed the bags and headed up to Paul and my room. Placing the bags on our bed he started with the bags that Alice said were for the kids. Outfit after outfit were pulled from the bags. Mostly little body-onesies with matching hats and socks, along with tiny shirts and pants. In different shaded of yellows, greens, browns and whites. And then it hit me, like a punch in the face, I finally let is sink in that it wasn't a dream or something that we were only talking about. I am going to be a mom. I have two little growing human beings inside of me at the very moment. And, I cried some more. Not sad tears but happy tears.

Collin seemed to understand that I was okay by the smile on my face and me clutching the tiny pair of pajamas to my chest. He smiled at me and handed me the baby that had beautiful script scrawled across the baby 'Mommy and Me' inside were the cutest outfit I had ever seen. It was obvious that the shirts to meant to show off your baby belly because they were made of stretchy material and would be only slightly lose on my body now if I wore them. The pants had the elastic part on the front of the waist band to prove they were meant to be worn when I was huge. In the bottom of the bag was an envelop with my name in Alice's beautiful writing.

With shaking hands, I picked it up and opened it.

_'Bella,_

_With the upcoming events and the way my visions have been playing out, I didn't know if I would be able to be there for your entire pregnancy. As of lately, the vision only show that my future is completely gone. I can see snippets of Jasper playing in the yard with a tiny dark haired boy and a small dark hair girl on his back. Though I haven't seen me at all. No matter what I try to work out, I am not there. I have already talked to Jasper about this, he knows the truth of the events results and he understands that things happen for a reason. I also see him with someone else one day as well, happy and smiling, enjoying his eternity. The first vision of myself with Jasper, I knew we were only meant to have a certain amount of time together and that we were meant to have forever. Jasper's forever will come to him soon. Do not blame yourself for any of these things that are going to happen. Nothing was your fault. If you need to blame anyone, blame Edward. He couldn't stay away from you and then he had to make the decision to leave you and break you down. If it is anyone's fault for all of this it is his. Please know that if I do not see you after this fight that I love you. Please tell the family that I love them all and I will be watching over them all. Take care of yourself Bella and your beautiful family. You will be a wonderful mother and wife. _

_Love you,_

_Your best friend and sister – Alice'_

I dropped the letter and bolted out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door past a surprised Brady. I heard the boys calling for me and running behind me but I didn't stop or acknowledge them in anyway. I was heading straight for the clearing and I would stop my best friend from losing her life. I don't care what her visions showed but I would stop it from happening. If only I would have been able to make it to the clearing. I came to a abrupt halt when I saw the three of them standing in front of me.

Victoria, a women that reminded me of Tanya -no doubt had to be Irina- and a young boy that looked no older that fifteen. They stood strong and tall by the edge of the trees. I growl came from my throat before I could stop it.

"Ah, Isabella! How nice it is to see you again." Victoria said in a sickly-sweet tone. Collin and Brady had come to a stop beside me, still in their human forms and both shaking violently. "And I see you have brought your guard dogs, how lovely. Just more fun for us."

Irina smiled. "Yes, it shall be more fun. Riley dear can hold down sweet little Isabella while she watches us drink her pups dry. Oh this will be fun!" she clapped her hands and had a grin on her face that I would enjoy wiping right off this very second.

"You wont touch my boys." I snarled. "If you come anywhere near them, I will kill burn you all myself."

"Silly Isabella. How will a pathetic little human as yourself harm vampires such as us?" Irina laughed.

I growled a warning when she motioned for Riley to get us. Her and Victoria both stopped him, they eyes wide and surprised. I smirked. "What's the matter? Are you afraid of the pathetic human now?"

Victoria shook her head. "That cant be possible... you don't even smell like a mutt. I can smell them on you but your blood still calls to me like it did before. You cannot be one of them."

My body was shaking and I fought to calm myself down so I wouldn't phase.

"Believe it. I am the alpha female of this pack and I swear if you come anywhere near us, I will tear you all apart. I might not even burn you, just spread the pieces so far apart there would be no way for you to get back into one piece."

"I would like to see you try." Irina hissed.

She motioned for Riley to go ahead and he came running toward us. He didn't make it very far because Brady jumped, phasing midair, landing right on top of him. Riley snapped his jaws at him but with Brady's heavy paw crushed his throat, he couldn't get to him. In one swift swipe of his paw, Riley's head was taken off and rolled a few feet away from his body. Brady made quick work to rip the rest of the young boy apart and toss the pieces to the side.

Victoria screamed at the sight. "You mutt! You destroyed him!"

Brady growled at her and she took a step back.

Collin's body rippled beside me and I saw the small shreds of his shirt falling from the corner of my eyes. He stepped in front of me and growled in the direction of the vampires. Sending out a loud howl, no doubt to let the other know that we had company, he made sure to keep a little contact with me the entire time. Irina hissed at Brady and then lunged, pinning him to the ground. Collin rushed to help him and Victoria took that as a chance to come toward me. She slowly stalked me, a smile on her face and her cold black eyes watching my every step.

We circled each other and I was fighting even harder to keep from phasing at this point. I could hear the snarls and snaps of teeth coming from the boys and Irina but I couldn't take my eyes off of the crazed women in front of me. we continued to circle one another when I heard the sound of footfalls coming through the woods closer to us. When the running stopped a dared a look and saw him. It was Edward. His hair was perfectly mussed as always but his expensive clothes were ripped and covered in dirt. But I looked away for too long. Victoria landed on me and before I could kick her off, I felt the sharp pain of her teeth breaking through the tender flesh of my neck. Then she was gone and it felt like my entire body was going to burst into flames.

It was worse than what I remembered when James bite me. Yes, that did burn and hurt worse than anything I had ever felt in my entire life but this was a hundred times worse. It wasn't just my neck that burned, it was my entire body. I was shaking and screaming from the pain of it all.

Then I heard the frantic voices.

"Stop! It's venom, it will kill you!" the velvety voice shouted.

"But, she will die and so will the babies! I cannot lose them." the husky and pained voice shouted back. There was the sound of a slight scuffle than I felt the icy cool hands touching my face and warm hands grabbing my own. "Please, do it."

Then I felt something cool and hard press against my forehead and heard the familiar words that I couldn't quiet place where or whom had spoken them before. "I promise I will make it go away Bella. I am so sorry." The coolness pressed against the fire on my neck.

Slowly I felt the life being sucked out of me. I knew this would be the end for me. Though this wasn't hard or painful. This was easy, simple, and welcome. Death was welcoming.

I let the blackness come over me.

* * *

_AN: Okay, don't kill me for stopping there. But, I just felt it was right to stop at that spot. _

_A heads up to everyone. This is the finally chapter. I will have the epiloge up soon and I am thinking of a sequel. But, I will be starting to post the Bella/Sam story soon. I know I said it would be up already but me and my friend decided that it would be best to wait until I had finished this so I wouldn't keep the fans of this story waiting longer than I already have._

_Also, I know I only just put up the last chapter earlier this week but out of the 1288 hits the chapter got, only 9 people reviewed. Come on people. If you read the chapters, I really do want to know what you think of them. Good or bad reviews are welcome, I just want feedback on my stuff._

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter._

_XoXo - Jenn__  
_


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

[Seven Months Later]

"When did Doctor Connors say you were due?"

I looked over at my uncle and frowned, adding a small pout. "Five days ago."

Jasper laughed, his beautiful smile was spread across his face and his eyes were shining with love. He was done pretty well over the past months since Alice left us. It was hard on all of us really but mainly on Rosalie. From the stories I heard from most of the guys; Rosalie had more than one newborn on her and couldn't fight them off, Alice pulled two of them off of her but in return they had her torn apart and into the flames before anyone could get to her.

It took me days to wake up after the fight had happened. When I did wake up I was at the hospital, tubes coming out of my arms, machines hooked up to me and that stupid breathing tube in my nose. I woke up to a room full of my family members along with one that I never thought cared about me at all. He looked like death, though, happy at the same time. Edward had saved my life yet again. Victoria had bitten me, Paul was going to try and suck it out but Edward stopped him and did it himself. I had to go through six different blood transfusions before the doctors even thought I would survive.

Everyone had also apologized to Edward for the way they treated him the last time he visited even though the things he had said, he was being honest and it did hurt to hear it but he had reasons for saying them. He truly did love me and thought that I was to be his mate for eternity, too bad he was proven wrong. The biggest surprise that happened out of all of these things was that Leah had changed and it was because of a certain bronzed hair vampire. She had hidden it well from all of us. But, that first night we had all met up in the clear to discuss Collin and Brady sitting out the fight, Leah had gone and imprinted on none-other than Edward Cullen himself. With him being the arrogant asshole he can be and her being the controlling bitch she most defiantly is, they seemed to balance each other out.

Now we were only waiting for Jasper's destiny to make her grand appearance.

"Have you tried anything to help induce the labor, Bells?" Jasper asked. He sure was being nosy today.

"And exactly how would one do that? Cause at this point, I want these bladder kickers out!" I huffed.

Jasper smirked. "There are several ways to induce a labor Bella. One, have you tried walking a long distance?" I shook my head. "How about running? I know you still have that crazy werewolf speed even though you are carrying my little niece and nephew in there."

"I didn't think I should do anything that strenuous." I replied.

"Well, there is always trying to get aroused."

My face flamed instantly. "Jasper! Are you implying that you want your niece to … have sex?" I ended up whispering the last bit.

"Honestly Bella. You are pregnant, very pregnant at that, and you are embarrassed to even speak the word 'sex'?" he was full out laughing at me now.

I growled low and deep in my chest at him. "It's not funny Jasper."

"Okay, okay," he took a deep unnecessary breath. "I wont laugh, although I find it funny that a pregnant women isn't thinking about sex." Well, there went that damn uncontrollable blush of mine again. _Damn you Charlie for giving this wonder little trait of yours!_ "I saw that and felt that Bella. You shouldn't be embarrassed either. It is perfectly normal for a pregnant women to think about sex."

"Enough, lalalalalala!" I groaned, plugging my ears. "I don't want to talk to you about this! You're my uncle!"

And with that I took off out of the room leaving him to his laughter.

–

I wanted somewhere to go while Paul had patrol. I personally thought patrolling was pointless now. All the threats that were against us were over. Victoria as well as Irina were both nothing but ashes in the wind and besides, we also had the Cullens and Peter and Charlotte around just in case of any nomads decided they wanted to make Forks their new all you can eat buffet.

With Paul busy, Angela being with Embry, Emily tied up with wedding plans with Sam and Kim, Leah at the Cullen house and Sue and Charlie spending some 'quality time' in Port Angeles -I honestly didn't want to know what they were up to-; I was completely on my own. I thought about the things that Jasper had talked to me about so I decided to try the walking.

Yeah, being the later part of March the weather was starting to warm up a bit; I was in a full blown sweat only a short ways into my walk. I was tired and sweaty, as I took the short jog back to the house. Of course it would have looked strange to see a pregnant women the size of a house, running down the side of the street; I was just thanking god most people were either in school or at work right now.

As soon as I got back to our house, Jasper was laying out on the leather sofa; right where I had left him earlier, only now he had the television turned on so low I could barely here it and one of his old civil war novel propped up on his chest. I smiled thinking about how nice it is to have him around all the time. He truly was one of my best friends now. I headed straight upstairs and into the en suite master bathroom, filling the massive bathtub up with hot water and the favorite strawberry bubble bath; my back and ankles had been killing me all day, so I quickly rid myself of my clothes and let the water and scent melt away all of my aches and pains.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Baby?" a whisper spoke in my ear. I just squeezed my eyes tighter together and tried to ignore it. The dream I was having was amazing. Paul and I watching our two beautiful little children running around pretending to be 'wolves' growling and wrestling one another. "Baby?" this time when I heard it I knew it was my Paul.

Slowly I opened my eyes and smiled up at his gorgeous honey eyes. "Hi."

"Hi," he whispered back. "How long have you been in the tub?"

I glanced over at the clock hanging above the bathroom door. It read six-thirty. "Um..." I bit my lip and look sheepishly down at the murky, bubble-free cool water. "About three hours."

Paul chuckled. "Come on baby. Let's lay down for a bit, Emily said she will bring us over some of your meatloaf later for dinner." Carefully, he took my left hand only to bring it to his mouth and kiss the tiny silver band that still resides on my ring finger – only now, it is official that I am soon to be Mrs. Paul Von – supporting my back with his other hand, he helped me step out of the over-sized bathtub and onto the fluffy towel that I had placed onto the floor before I had gotten in. Wrapping another giant fluffy white towel around my body, Paul swiftly and gently scooped me up bridal style into his arms, and carried me to our bed. Laying down behind me, he pulled me to his chest and held me there; resting his hands on my swollen stomach.

The feeling of his warm breath on the back of my neck made my lower stomach stir with arousal. It had been a long time since I had had Paul in that way. Doctor Connors forbid us from any type of sexual activity almost three months ago because he was afraid it would cause the babies to come earlier than they were suppose to. He also thought the babies would come sometime last month because most sets of multiples come at least a couple weeks early. But, here I am almost six days now over-due and all I want is to be able to see my sweet little angels. Also, be able to touch my gorgeous fiancé in the most sinful ways.

Paul took in a deep breath through his nose and growled in his exhale. "God, you smell so delicious."

Then the last thing Jasper said to me, clicked. Sex.

"Make love to me Paul." I whispered.

"What?" he gasped slightly. "Baby, we cant. Remember, Doctor Connors said we shouldn't."

"Yeah, he did, months ago when it could have hurt the babies if they came too early. But right now, I am past due to have our little beans and dammit, I think I'm the horniest women alive!" I was being dramatic and I knew it but, I was being honest! Don't shoot the horny pregnant women!

I could feel Paul's erection against my towel covered bottom and I pushed back into it making him groan. "Baby, Bella, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you or the kids."

"Yes. I promise nothing will hurt either one of us. Besides. I have heard that sexual could help induce my labor." there was no way he couldn't hear the smile in my voice.

Paul pulled back from me a little and I heard the sound of clothing being dropped to the floor followed by a zipper being lowered and denim being tossed across the room. My breathing picked up when Paul reached around me to pull my towel from my body. When I started to turn to face him he stopped me. "Shh baby, stay right there. This will be more comfortable for you." I nodded in agreement.

Resting my chest against my back once again his, he lifted up my left leg and placed it over his; his hard manhood was pressing heavily against my heated core. Slowly he entered me, inch by inch until he was half way in and gave small gentle thrusts.

Forty-five minutes and a lots of calming breathing later... Paul was helping me get dressed as well as running around the house like a madman trying to find everything that I was suppose to take with me to the hospital. I had to laugh through my pain and tell him that my suitcase was upstairs in the closet. He just nodded several times and took off up the stairs and was back even faster. After had carried me to the car, me protesting the entire time, he took off toward Forks Hospital. I called Doctor Connors and the family as we were driving. We were met by Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Sue and my doctor once we got there.

I was taken straight to a labor and delivery room where Doctor Connors checked how far I was along. He assured me that in a couple hours I would be ready for my epidural and then hopefully soon after I could start to push. Charlie was hovering over me like the nervous father he was. Although the happiness was shining in his brown eyes, I sometimes wondered if he could possibly be more excited about these babies than myself.

True to his word, two hours later I was about to get my epidural and I got in a good hour of sleep before I woke up to a cool hand brushing my cheek. Opening my eyes I was staring into the beautiful topaz eyes of Edward. Me smiled at me yet it didn't reach his eyes, I knew this was hard for him to deal with because this was something he could never have himself, although he was trying to play it off for me; I was truly lucky to have him as a friend.

"How are you holding up?" he whispered.

I smiled at him. "Fine. I cant really feel anything below my bellybutton anymore, only a slight pressure like I haven't gotten to pee all day."

He scrunched his nose up and laughed. "It should be time soon. Doctor Connors will be coming to check again in a few minutes."

"Do you think Alice was right?" I asked after a few minutes.

Edward looked down at me questioningly. "What about love?"

"About being a good mom?" my voice broke halfway through.

"Oh Bella," he brushed away the single tear that slipped from the corner of my eye. "Of course she was. I always knew that you would make such a lovely and caring mother. You have nothing to worry about and besides, you have the entire family to help you out with anything you or Paul might need."

I smiled, teary-eyed at him. "Thank you."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Okay Bella. I want you to push as hard as you can and I think we can get the head on this one." Doctor Connors had confirmed that I was indeed ready to push and bring these angels into this world. So here I am, Paul holding my right leg up and Charlie holding my left, Sue at his side while Esme is beside Paul in Alice's place; helping me through this. "And push!"

Putting my chin to my chest, I pushed with everything in me. My family members counting out to ten and I got to relax. Not for long though. "Again... now!" Repeating my actions for what has been the same for the past ten minutes. I could feel the pressure of my baby then the cries filling the air. "A beautiful baby girl." Doctor Connors smiled. Esme took Paul's place and he stepped up to cut her cord. "Alright, we have one more to get out of there so I need to to push as hard as you can Bells. Let's get that little guy out to meet his mommy and daddy."

And I did push as hard as I could. After three contractions, my little boys cries filled the room along with his sisters and I finally got to hold them both. They both had their father's dark skin and almost black hair. They were the most beautiful things I had ever seen in my entire life. Paul kissed my forehead and whispered how proud he was of me and I felt his tears dropping onto my cheeks as he gazed down at our children.

"What are the names?" the nurse asked.

"Abigail Renee and Cameron Charles Von." I answered stilling watching as my little angels snuggled closer to one another and yawned.

* * *

[Five Years Later]

Sitting here, I was watching Alice's vision come true.

I knew Jasper was doing okay without Alice, of course he hurt and probably still did from time to time but, watching him now; is the happiest I have ever seen him.

Paul was at the garage with Jake and Embry, so Jasper thought he would come over and help me out with the kids for the day. I needed to clean up the house so he offered to take Abby and Cam outside until I was finished. I was nowhere near finished but I just had to stop and watch them play. Jasper had Abby on his back and they were chasing around Cam, all three laughing and smiling; my heart swelled at the sight. Jasper turned his head in my direction and winked. I sent a smile back and went onto cleaning the house.

* * *

[Ten Years Later]

The backyard of the the Cullens house was covered in all types of fairy lights and light yellow ribbons were tied to the white lawn chairs that were sitting in rows. Today was the tenth anniversary of Alice's passing. We celebrated it every year with the pack and the Cullens. It wasn't a day to mourn over her loss but the remember her and all the fun times we had. Esme and Rosalie had set up a table at the front as always and there were hundreds of pictures of Alice spread around it.

Abby and Cam didn't know their aunt but we made sure they knew who she was and what type of a person she was. Jasper normally took this day hard but this year was different. While we all had taken a vacation to Colorado earlier in the fall to visit Peter and Charlotte, we were surprised to see that they had a new member of their small family. The girl wasn't much over twenty when she was changed, she had beautiful ebony skin with gorgeous raven hair that fall below her waist. The one thing that was different about her were her eyes. Instead of wearing the golden eyes of a vegetarian or the crimson eyes of a human feeder, her eye were a striking silver-blue that could honestly light up a room.

Jasper had taken her her quickly. They were both from the south and had so much in common that it felt like they had known each other for years instead of two week when she came back to Washington with us. She felt so much like Alice in a way to me that it was almost scary at first but then the day after we got home, I was laying in my backyard trying to shake the feeling of it off; the cloudy sky suddenly cleared in a small spot and the sun shined right down on the spot I was sitting. I knew that it truly meant.

Alice was watching over us and she was okay with this.

* * *

[Sixteen Years Later]

-Cam's POV-

It was weird to think how my life turned out to be. Sure, I am only a sixteen year old boy trapped in the body of a twenty-five year old man. Yes, I am exactly like my mother and father, as well as Abby. I always thought the legends were only legends... how wrong could I have been. Mom and dad tried to tell us that they were true and that the other half of our family, the Cullens, were indeed the true cold ones in said legends but we just thought they were trying to pull one over on us. It was only a couple months after our birthday this year that we had phased for the first time. Mom and dad were both proud of how well we could control ourselves and how well, I came into my role of being the alpha of the pack; I knew of course that when and if Uncle Jacob's daughter phased, I would step down when the time came for her to have her rightful spot as alpha.

But, now I needed to focus on what was really going on. The wedding. Or shall I say, the renewing of their vows.

Mom and dad thought it would be perfect for their sixteenth wedding anniversary to renew their vows. Mom was both happy and sad that they hadn't done it earlier because grandpa Charlie wasn't here for this. He had passed in his sleep two years ago. Grandma Sue passed not long after him, it was peacefully in her sleep and she had a smile on her face when they found her. At least they were together again but this time, it's for eternity.

I was pulled from my thoughts as my sister and Collin walked down the aisle together. Both smiling at one another, the whole imprinting thing truly was an amazing feeling. I was happy for both of them, they loved each other very much. Looking into the dark, night covered group of our family and friends, I spotted my girl. She was sitting beside her father, her beautiful bronze hair was shining in the low light of the bonfire, her bright green eyes twinkled with love as she smiled and waved her tiny hand. She is my one true soul mate, her father caught my eye and gave me a stern look that said 'keep my thoughts PG' sometimes I hated that about him. I knew she was physically my age but she had only just celebrated her tenth birthday, they knew that I wouldn't do anything to upset any of our family members; I may have the hormonal mind of a sixteen year old but I would do nothing to upset my baby. I grinned at Edward and smiled sweetly at Leah before blowing a small kiss to Carly.

Dad cleared his throat to pull my attention back to my mother come down the aisle in her white sun dress, carrying a small bouquet of wild flowers that were picked out of grandma and grandpa's back yard earlier today. Smiling as she walked, my mom stopped to kiss her hand and then touch the chair where grandpa would be sitting, before stepping up beside my dad and taking his hand. Carlisle began the service and my mom and dad pledged their love to one another for the second time in front of our family, friends and god under the full moon.

**THE END.

* * *

**

_AN: And there you have it. The story ended up being a little shorter than I first wanted it to be. But I just felt I needed to end it here so that if I do have a sequel than I will have somewhere to start off from._

_I also skipped ahead and gave you the POV from their son Cameron. _

_Leah did imprint on Edward. They also had a child. Carly. Before anyone asks, no, Leah didn't have a pregnancy like Bella did in Breaking Dawn. I made it out as Leah having being a werewolf she was also much strong than Bella as a human, as she did have to do the things Bella did in BD but Carly is a special girl. She is in fact, half vampire-half werewolf._

_Abigail, or Abby, did imprint on Collin. He had imprinted on her just after she was born. _

_I am not going to say anymore about what happened to them or what will because I probably will at some point write a sequel to Full Moon._

_Thank you everyone for sticking with me through my story even when it took me forever to post. I hope you all enjoyed my writing and I hope you will all give me feedback on this last chapter._

_Also, keep a look out for 'The Fire Burning' the Bella/Sam story. I am currently typing up the first couple of chapters were have for the story so give me a day or so and I should have the first chapter up._

_Again. Thank you all for the support and I hope you all keep in touch with me even if it is through reviews on other stories or if it is in messages._

_XoXo - Jenn _


End file.
